Oh, My God!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Sequel Astaga. Hubungan si arogan dan pemuda miskin pun terus berlanjut. Hingga pada akhirnya si pemuda harus menentukan tujuan hidupnya. Ini adalah tantangan untukmu, Sasuke. Apakah kau harus meninggalkan kekasihmu atau tidak, dan memilih masa depan yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja? SasukeNaruto. Didekasikan untuk Naruto's day. Thx buat para pembeta di wattpad.


Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap jendela di sampingnya, melihat pemandangan malam hari dari Kota Konoha yang terkenal dengan kota yang selalu sibuk, layaknya Tokyo maupun New York. Ia baru saja tiba di salah satu restoran mewah dan terkenal yang berada di salah satu hotel Kota kelahirannya ini. Dari atas gedung hotel mewah ini, Sasuke dapat melihat setiap sudut yang ada di Kota Konoha. Bahkan, diapun dapat melihat ratusan lampu mobil yang terlihat kecil jika berada di atas sini. Ah, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat pemandangan seindah ini selain di tempat semewah ini?

"Sudah menunggu lama?" seseorang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Di belakang orang tersebut berdiri empat orang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang siap melayani pria tersebut.

Kedatangan orang tersebut membuat Sasuke lekas berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan membungkuk hormat. "Tidak. Akupun baru saja datang," ujarnya. Ia menegakan tubuhnya, menatap pria bersurai pirang tampan yang memiliki pembawaan berwibawa itu.

"Silahkan, duduk," pria tersebut mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. "Kau ingin pesan apa?" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih. Saya sudah makan malam bersama Naruto," tolak Sasuke secara halus.

Untuk sementara waktu, terjadi keheningan di antara dua laki-laki ini. Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari pria di hadapannya. Pria yang duduk tenang di hadapan Sasuke seperti menilai setiap tingkah dan fostur tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa sungkan, pria tersebut menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga atas. Hmmm… jangan bilang sekarang ini Sasuke berada di dalam masalah? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan ada di dalam masalah, jika seseorang duduk di hadapan ayah dari sang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya tanpa didampingi oleh sang kekasih sendiri? Ya. Tetapi, walau di dalam masalah, Sasuke tidak gentar sama sekali. Ia masih bisa duduk dengan tenang, walaupun jantungnya sedikit berdegup dengan kencang.

"Hmmmm, aku dengar hubungan kalian sangat baik," Minato Namikaze yang merupakan ayah dari kekasih Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya…," Sasuke mengangguk.

Obrolan terhenti untuk sementara waktu ketika pelayan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas di hadapan Minato. Pelayan tersebut pun mohon undur diri. "Terima kasih," ujar Minato pada sang pelayan. Iapun kembali fokus pada Sasuke. "Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menjalani hubungan serius dengan seseorang hingga sampai selama ini," terjadi jeda. "Ah, anak itu bahkan baru pertama kali berpacaran," Minato tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan Naruto.

"Ya, dan saya sangat tersanjung karena diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani hubungan ini bersama Naruto," jawab Sasuke, dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Minato mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, apa rencana kalian?" tanya Minato. "Maksudku, akan kalian bawa kemana hubungan kalian?"

"….," Sasuke terdiam, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka untuk sekarang ini. Apakah ini yang disebut tekanan dari calon mertua? Obrolan ini terlalu spontan dan cepat, bukan?

Tiba-tiba Minato tertawa. Sedikit terdengar seperti mengejek Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha hanya diam saja. "Hahahaha Oh, ya Tuhan! Jangan katakan, jika kalian sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal ini? Jangan bilang, kalian berdua berpikir hubungan kalian hanya akan dibawa mengalir begitu saja, tanpa ada masa depan yang jelas?"

"Masalah itu…," Sasuke cukup sulit menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Naruto, berhubung mereka menjalani hubungan seperti air yang mengalir—membiarkan waktu yang menjawab segala hal yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Benar kata orang tua di hadapan Sasuke ini. Mereka melakukan hubungan tanpa berpikir macam-macam.

"Aku cukup tahu dengan baik siapa dirimu Uchiha Sasuke. Benarkan, namamu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Minato yang lebih terdengar pendiktean daripada bertanya.

"Ya..," jawab Sasuke, dengan suara datar.

"Kau berasal dari sepasang suami-istri yang merupakan pegawai kantoran biasa. Namun, pada umurmu yang masih terbilang kecil kau harus kehilangan kedua orang tuamu, sehingga kakakmu satu-satunya yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga…," walau Minato mengetahui segalanya, Sasuke tidak terkejut. Tentu saja mereka tahu. Namikaze memang pasti mendapatkan informasi apapun yang mereka inginkan dengan mudah. "Itachi Uchiha merupakan salah satu pegawai terbaikku dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah, dan akupun mengetahui sejak kecil nilai-nilaimu selalu jauh di atas rata-rata dibandingkan teman-teman sebayamu, sehingga kau bisa membantu keuangan kakakmu dengan menggunakan beasiswa," kedua mata Minato memincing, berbeda dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar lembut. "Kau tidak pernah mencium _ranking_ lain selain _ranking_ satu, bukan?" senyuman miring tercetak jelas di wajah Minato. "Cukup hebat. Kalian berdua memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata."

Dengan sopan Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan informasi yang dimiliki oleh Minato. "Terima kasih atas pujian—

"Hanya saja!" Minato memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ekspresinya berubah drastis—menjadi sangat serius.

"…," Sasuke bersiap-siap mendengar ucapan Minato selanjutnya. Firasatnya mengatakan segala hal yang diucapkan Minato sekarang ini tidaklah akan baik bagi dirinya maupun bagi hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Kepintaran tidak dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pendamping anakku," dengan nada sindiran Minato berbicara. "Di tempatku sudah terlalu banyak orang seperti dirimu dan kakakmu," ujarnya. "Karena itu, sebagai pria yang sudah berpengalaman, aku menghimbau, mulailah serius dalam mengejar karir, dan singkirkan di dalam benakmu _hal_ yang tidak jelas masa depannya," Minato menekankan salah satu katanya. "Masa depanmu masih terlalu panjang untuk mulai ditentukan akhirnya."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menanti Minato selesai berbicara. Beberapa saat menanti, Minato tidak kunjung angkat bicara kembali. Sasuke pun menghela nafas, dan tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksud Namikaze-sama…," ujarnya, terlihat sangat pandai mengontrol diri. "Sejauh ini, aku tetap serius mengejar masa depanku, dan sedikitpun aku tidak terusik dengan segala _hal_ yang aku miliki sekarang ini."

Minato tertawa mencemooh. "Bersekolah, dan mendapatkan _ranking_ yang terbaik, kemudian bekerja di perusahaan terbaik bukanlah masa depan. Itu adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar. Sesuatu yang sudah dimiliki 58000 anak buahku. Itu bukanlah masa depan, dan bukan suatu cita-cita. Itu hanyalah sesuatu yang memang harus dilakukan oleh orang-orang biasa. Orang-orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi karyawanku."

Sasuke mencerna setiap perkataan Minato. Sekarang dia mengerti alasan Minato mengundang dirinya secara diam-diam ke tempat ini. Minato berniat memukul mundur Sasuke karena keadaan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang tidaklah setara dengan keluarga kekasihnya sendiri. Ya, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sosok pemuda yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap—hanya sebagai mahasiswa yang baru saja akan lulus, yatim-piatu, dan tinggal di rumah kecil pinggir kota? Tidak ada. Berada di samping Naruto yang notabene memiliki segala-galanya, Sasuke hanyalah terlihat sebagai manusia kerdil atau lebih parahnya benalu.

"…," tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke katakan untuk sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan sosok yang terlalu biasa untuk anakku," lanjut Minato, sedikit memperjelas ucapannya. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau belum mengerti juga?" Minato mengambil kesimpulan dari kepasifan Sasuke. "Baiklah jika kau ingin aku memperjelasnya."

"….," Sasuke berusaha tenang. Ia tetap menatap Minato, fokus pada pembicaraan ini, walaupun ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan melukai harga dirinya. Bahkan secara mati-matian, ia tidak mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Jauhi anakku. Jauhi Naruto Namikaze karena bagiku hubungan kalian hanyalah hubungan semu, tidak ada masa depannya, sia-sia belaka," ujar Minato dengan sangat keras dan tegas. " Baik bagimu, maupun bagi Naruto sendiri.. karena aku berpikir kalian berdua masih terlalu cepat menentukan hubungan serius seperti ini, terlebih mengingat hubungan kalian merupakan hubungan yang… _disgusting_ ," Minato memasang ekspresi jijik. "Untuk sebagian banyak orang di dunia ini," Minato beranjak dari kursinya, mengancingkan jasnya. "Permisi. Untuk tempat dan air putih tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan cara membayarnya. Aku sudah membayar semuanya. Oh, jika kau ingin, kau pun bisa memesan segala makanan di tempat ini, baik untuk dibawa pulang ataupun tidak karena aku sudah menjamin semuanya," ujar Minato, sekali lagi terdengar meledek di telinga Sasuke. "Satu hal lagi," Minato memberi jeda. "Aku belum mengatakan, jika seorang Namikaze terlalu tinggi untuk digapai orang-orang biasa… terlebih untuk seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal di pinggiran kota," Minato menatap Sasuke dengan cemoohan. Lagi-lagi senyuman manis itu bertengger di wajah Naruto.

Lekas Sasuke berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kembali pada Minato. "Terima kasih atas kehadirannya," ujarnya, dengan nada sopan. Tidak terbawa oleh emosinya sendiri.

"Selamat malam," tanpa menatap Sasuke, Minato melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran yang dia pesan selama dua puluh empat jam ini.

"Selamat malam," balas Sasuke, terpaku di tempat untuk sementara waktu, hingga Minato menghilang dari balik pintu restoran tersebut.

Merasakan Minato sudah pergi dari area restoran, Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas kursi, dan menatap jendela di sampingnya. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri. Menatap sosok pemuda _raven_ yang tampan, namun memiliki gaya yang jauh dari kata _high class._ Apakah memang benar dirinya tidak layak berada di samping Naruto? Apakah memang sekarang, saatnya Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka? Jangan bercanda. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sudah menjalani hubungan ini cukup lama, dan tidak ada hal yang meganggu mereka sama sekali, selain… umur mereka yang terpaut jauh, pola pikir mereka yang berbeda, kehidupan mereka yang berbeda, bahkan kasta mereka yang sangat jauh. Ah, ternyata mereka memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bersatu.

Namun…

Walaupun berbeda, mereka tetap bisa menjalani semuanya secara baik, bukan?

Tetapi,

Mereka belum masuk ke dalam dunia sesungguhnya…

Jadi, apakah mereka bisa menjamin perbedaan tersebut tidak akan meganggu di masa depan?

Terlebih lagi ada sosok yang tidak diduga-duga, tidak menyukai hubungan mereka.

Sosok yang sangat kuat menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke mengambil air putih di hadapannya. Air putih yang tadinya tidak ingin ia sentuh sama sekali. Setetes air putih yang mengenai bibir Sasuke terasa sangat pahit. Seharusnya, ia sudah menduga sejak awal, jika hubungannya dengan Naruto tidaklah akan berjalan mudah. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga jika mereka berdua terlalu sulit untuk memiliki hubungan serius. Sasuke menelan habis air putih di dalam gelas bersisi emas itu. Kemudian dia menaruh gelas tersebut, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kembali menatap kota dari balik jendela sana.

Mereka bukanlah lagi anak-anak…

Mereka harus serius memikirkan masa depan…

Terlebih Sasuke yang bukan siapa-siapa…

Ya, dengan pemikiran seperti ini…

Apakah memang Sasuke harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto, dan mulai serius menata diri sendiri, untuk mengejar ketinggalannya?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir. Ia _blank_.

Ya, Tuhan…

Apakah jalan hidupnya bersama Naruto harus seperti ini?

 _Oh, my God…_

Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

* * *

 **Oh, My God!**

 **Disc: Harusnya punya saya, tapi Masashi Kishimoto udah lebih dulu lahir, jadi dia yang duluan dapat ide ini. Aku mah apa atuh, cuman bocah yang keduluan idenya.**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru (Pairing paling nggak maksa yang pernah dikasih hint-nya sama MK)**

 **Warn: Yaoi, lemon, rape, bdsm, romance, miss typo, drama, dan masih banyak lagi hal gila di dalamnya.**

 **Cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk dikomersilkan atau menjelekan tokoh yang dibuat Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau mau menjelek-jelekan mah, saya nggak akan cape-cape mikir buat bikin karya ini atuh~ :p**

* * *

"Ahhhh… ahhhh.. Te—Teme… lebih cepat..cepat…"

Kaki jenjang itu melingkar manis di tubuh sang pemuda. Ia mencakar punggung pasangannya. Tidak luput kedua matanya membuka-tutup, tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan. Terus dan terus… itulah yang dia minta. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Pergulatan di atas ranjang ini tidaklah pernah membuat dirinya merasa bosan, walaupun dia sudah menikmati hal ini bertahun-tahun. Ya, kekasihnya yang tergolong masih sangat muda dibandingkan dirinya memang paling bisa membawakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Ya… seperti itu.. Oh.. Sasuke… kau hebat!" kebiasaan sang pemilik surai pirang ini adalah berisik di atas ranjang, jika sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya semakin berada di ujung tanduk.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggeleng, berusaha berkosentrasi. Sedikit lagi dia mencapai pelepasan. Setelah cukup lama menanti hal ini, pada akhirnya dia akan mencapai kenikmatan duniawi. Tubuh sang pemuda mengejang. Kedua tangannya turun dari punggung pemuda di atas tubuhnya. Ia meremas sprei di bawahnya. Dada pemuda tersebut membusung. Ia begitu menikmati persenggamaan ini. Suara desahan semakin tidak terkendali, menghiasi seluruh sudut di _penthouse_ Namikaze sulung ini.

Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi..

Bayangan mengenai cairan yang akan membasahi lubangnya mulai menghiasi kepala pemuda itu. Tidak luput, ia membayangkan lumeran cairan hangat itu akan turun mengenai sprei mahalnya. Sial. Hanya membayangkan kondisinya setelah melakukan percintaan panas ini, tubuhnya semakin tidak terkendali. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman, bersiap-siap menyemburkan spermanya. Sang pemuda pun mendesah semakin keras. Ia meminta kekasihnya untuk terus menggenjot, dan memperkuat sodokannya.

"Ahhhh.. Sasuke.. Sasuke..lebih… lebih!" seperti biasanya, suara mendominasi mulai keluar dari bibir sang pemuda.

Sedikit lagi…

Sang pemuda bersiap-siap menikmati cairan hangat itu.

SEDIKIT LAGI!

Sang pemuda pun akan meledak tanpa disentuh kejantanannya ketika…

Sedikit la—

Tidak ada?

Ma—mana?

Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan lelehan cairan bening di lubangnya. Ia tidak merasakan genjotan yang keras itu. Ia tidak merasakan apapun!

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka matanya, mengerutkan keningnya. "Sa—Sasuke?" bisiknya, memanggil kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bergerak, membuat tubuhnya didera rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman. Kepala sang Uchiha tenggelam di pundak sang pemuda. "Sasuke, kenapa berhen—

"Zzzzz…," terdengar suara dengkuran dari atas tubuh sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya. Demi, membuktikan pikirannya sekarang, ia menghempaskan sosok di atas tubuhnya secara perlahan, tidak berniat sama sekali bersikap kasar pada sang kekasih. Sang pemuda menyerngitkan dahinya, ketika benda keras yang sempat di dalam tubuhnya terlepas, dan memberikan efek kosong nan sakit. Sang pemuda pun menatap ke samping, melihat sosok pemuda _raven_ yang tertidup lelap, tenang, seolah bayi tanpa dosa.

Dengan intens sang pemuda menatap pemuda di atas kasur itu. Apa-apaan ini?! Sang pemuda tidak percaya jika dia harus berakhir ditinggal tidur. Ia benar-benar sangat menderita karena ditinggal ditidur kekasihnya. Tetapi, melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang kelelahan, tidak mungkin dia meminta untuk dimanjakan. Ya, jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada cara lain selain mandi dengan air dingin, dan bermain solo. Oh, astaga! Cobaan apa yang datang pada dirinya? Kenapa dirinya bisa ditinggal tidur seperti ini?

"Dasar..," desah sang pemuda, pasrah.

Secara perlahan sang pemuda memindahkan kedua kakinya ke atas lantai. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur. Sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba ingatan masa lalu terbesit di pikiran sang pemuda.

Jika dilihat dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, pastilah orang-orang menyangka hubungan mereka tidaklah akan bertahan lama. Selain faktor umur mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh (10 tahun), untuk pertama kali perkenalan saja, mereka harus mengawali dengan nafsu, nafsu, dan nafsu… ya katakan saja, jiwa muda yang membimbing mereka untuk melakukan tindakan kurang bermoral tersebut. Namun, seiring waktu, walau hubungan mereka dihiasi oleh perbedaan pendapat, pola pikir, dan pergaulan, mereka masih tetap bisa mempertahankan tali kebersamaan. Seiring waktu juga… Naruto yang tadinya hanya ingin mencoba suatu hubungan _mesra_ dengan seseorang, menjadi memiliki perasaan berbeda pada Sasuke. Seiring waktu rasa cinta tersebut terus tumbuh, dan semakin tumbuh, hingga Naruto tidak dapat lagi mengerti apakah perasaannya pada Sasuke adalah cinta… atau kasih sayang berlebihan yang membuat dia tidak dapat berpaling dari Sasuke, ketika di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang rela bersujud untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Ekspresi kesal Naruto perlahan melunak. Ia tersenyum dikala melihat wajah tidur Sasuke. Sang pemuda menyondongkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengecup kening Sasuke. "Tidur yang nyenyak, _Teme,"_ bisik Naruto sembari mengelus rambut yang menutupi kening Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti menatap wajah kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas. Sang pemuda bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan, mengurangi sedemikian rupa rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya. Sang pemuda memungut pakaian di atas lantai itu. Ia mengambil pakaian tersebut, kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Selintas, sang pemuda menatap tubuh kekasihnya. Ada perasaan heran, kesal, tetapi lebih banyak kasihan di dalam hati pemuda itu, ketika melihat kekasihnya.

Cukup diakui oleh Naruto, jika tahun ini merupakan tahun tersibuk bagi kekasihnya. Apalagi pada waktu enam bulan terakhir. Selain menyelesaikan mata kuliah yang tersisa, sang pemuda _raven_ pun harus menyusun Tugas Akhir. Naruto pernah sekolah, bahkan berkuliah di universitas ternama, jadi dia mengerti rasa lelah mental dan pikiran yang akan dialami oleh Sasuke. Hanya saja… bukankah ketuk palu sudah terjadi satu bulan lalu? Sasuke sudah dinyatakan lulus oleh kampus sebulan lalu, dan sekarang hanya menanti wisuda. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke masih selalu terlihat lelah? Bahkan dari setahun ini, baru minggu-minggu sekarang Naruto—Sasuke kembali bersama dan melakukan hubungan intim, ketika Sasuke selalu berakhir tertidur di atas kasur—meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Ini sudah keempat belas kalinya Sasuke meninggalkannya seperti ini, dan Naruto sangat bingung. Ya, kemarin-kemarin Naruto memahami kesibukkan Sasuke, namun sekarang…

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Kenapa dia bisa tertidur saat mereka melakukan _itu?_

Sepanjang sejarah hubungan intim mereka, baru kali ini kehidupan mereka seperti ini.

Apakah Sasuke mulai bosan pada dirinya?

Mungkin saja…

Berhubung kehidupan percintaan mereka diawali dengan nafsu, dan dibumbui oleh gairah yang berkepanjangan…

Tidak ada jaminan salah satu di antara mereka tidak merasa bosan, dan mulai mencari pemuas nafsu di tempat lain..

Baiklah…bagi mereka berdua yang memiliki tampang di atas rata-rata sangat mudah mendapatkan _partner_ ranjang…

Hanya saja…

Mungkin Naruto berbeda dari Sasuke…

Ia yang pertama kali berhubungan seperti ini, sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya..

Ia tidak dapat berpaling dari Sasuke atau mencoba mencari pemuas nafsu yang lain karena…

Bagi Naruto..

Hanya Sasuke lah satu-satunya orang yang dicintai. Sangat dicintainya…

Sampai sejauh ini… hingga dirinya berpikir Sasuke lah satu-satunya orang yang boleh menyentuhnya..

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Apakah memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto?

Tidak ada yang tahu hati manusia, dan kebenaran ucapannya…

Hati manusia terlalu luas—seperti samudra untuk diselami.

Itulah yang pernah Naruto dengar dari salah satu tokoh film kesukaannya.

"Tidak mungkin dia bosan padaku, bukan?" itulah pertanyaan Naruto sebelum berhenti menatap Sasuke, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan tugas _sucinya._ Memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Cepat, sebentar lagi dia datang!"

"Apakah semua layar CCTV sudah stand by?"

"Hei, rapihkan pakaianmu!"

"Aduuuuhhh, ikat rambutku terjatuh!"

Terjadi kepanikan di dalam bangunan bertingkat 58 itu. Seluruh pegawai di dalam gedung bermayoritas kaca itu sibuk merapihkan pakaian mereka. Para wanita muda maupun tua merapihkan _make up_ mereka, bahkan berlatih kilat cara tersenyum manis, berniat menarik perhatian sosok yang sebentar lagi akan datang ke perusahaan ternama ini. Sedangkan, para kaum adam di dalam perusahaan tersebut, berbondong-bondong saling meminta penilaian dengan sesama rekan kerja mereka, memastikan jika diri mereka tidak memiliki kesalahan dalam penampilan, atau ekspresi mereka.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, setelah semua pegawai perusahaan berbaris, satu mobil limosin berwarna putih dengan diiringi mobil-mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan pintu perusahaan. Sopir dari mobil limosin itu keluar, dan berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu mobil tersebut untuk membuka pintu. Ia membuka pintu, dan mempersilahkan seseorang di dalam limo itu untuk melangkah keluar.

Sembari merapihkan jas putihnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Ia menatap ke depan, dan melangkahkan kaki—masuk ke dalam gedung—dengan diiringi para pria berpakaian hitam. Seluruh pegawai yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan yang akan dilewati oleh pemuda tersebut kontan membungkukan tubuh mereka, memberi ucapan selamat datang. Namun, tidak ada sedikit pun sang pemuda melirikan matanya ke arah pegawai. Ia hanya fokus ke depan, berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai tempat kerjanya sebelum….

Berhenti.

Sang pemuda berhenti, membuat rombongan di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti.

Pegawai yang berjajar—berdiri di dekat sang pemuda—mulai berkeringat dingin—panik. Mereka melirik satu dengan yang lainnya, berharap tidak ada kesalahan di dalam diri mereka. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah dua pegawai wanita yang tertunduk takut—tidak berani menatap dirinya, sekaligus bersemu merah karena ditatap seintens ini oleh bos tampan mereka.

"Danzo!" seru sang pemuda, memanggil salah satu asistennya.

Pria tua yang selama ini mengabdi pada sang pemilik perusahaan keluar dari barisan dan melangkah menuju sang pemuda. Ia membungkuk hormat pada sang pemuda, "Ya, Naruto- _bocchama_?"

"Danzo, apakah pegawai di tempatku memang sengaja dibuat susah, sehingga untuk mendapatkan seragam yang layak saja mereka tidak bisa?" tanya sang pemuda, menatap pria paruh baya di sampingnya dengan tajam. "Jelaskan semua ini, Danzo!" tunjuk sang pemuda pada salah satu pakaian karyawannya.

Danzo melirik ke arah pegawai yang sedang dipermasalahkan oleh bosnya. Ia nyaris mendesis marah di depan bosnya ketika melihat penampilan pegawainya yang satu ini. Oh, Tuhan, apakah pegawai yang satu ini tidak punya otak? Kenapa dia harus memakai pakaian bernoda seperti itu saat di jam-jam penting? Ish, kenapa terdapat noda berwarna kecokelatan di pakaian berwarna putih itu?

"Saya akan mengurus masalah ini," ujar Danzo. Ia akan memberi hukuman pada pegawai itu karena telah menjatuhkan sedikit martabatnya di hadapan bocah tengik ini.

"Itu memang tugasmu," jawab sang pemuda, acuh, tidak terkesan sama sekali dengan ucapan Danzo. "Aku beri peringatan padamu, jangan membuat perusahaanku seperti yang akan gulung tikar, hingga tidak memperhatikan penampilan karyawannya sama sekali. Memalukan," lanjut Naruto pada Danzo.

Pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya di saat seorang pemuda bersurai merah jabrik datang, dan berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat Kyuubi," ujar Naruto, dengan nada tidak suka. Ia berbicara pelan kali ini, dan hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Ayolah, _Nii-san_ , jangan kaku seperti itu," Kyuubi berkata, dengan cengiran menyebalkan. Ia pun menebarkan pesonanya ke arah para pegawai yang tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Tidak mau membahas masalah ketidakdisiplinan Kyuubi di hadapan karyawannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan keberadaan pemuda di sampingnya.

Di saat Naruto berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, Kyuubi lebih asyik menatap satu-persatu karyawannya. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti bergerak. Ia terus mencari sosok yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menari-nari di dalam kepalanya hingga…

KETEMU!

Senyuman menggoda Kyuubi berubah menjadi seringai. Ia menatap pemuda yang berdiri di ujung eskalator, seolah menjadi penutup barisan. Kyuubi pun berhenti tepat di samping pemuda _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_ itu, ketika sang pemuda menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin, tanpa emosi.

Kyuubi menatap ke bawah. Ke arah sepatu sang pemuda. "Ada kotoran di sepatumu," ujar Kyuubi, dengan ekspresi santai, menghilangkan rasa tertariknya pada sang _onyx_. Jika seperti ini, wajah Kyuubi menjadi mirip dengan wajah Naruto. Begitu juga dengan sifatnya.

Itachi menoleh ke arah sepatunya. Ia tidak melihat sedikitpun di , demi kesopanan, Itachi memilih untuk menundukan tubuhnya sembari mengambil sapu tangan yang terselip di kantong jas yang menjadi seragamnya. "Terima kasih, Namikaze-sama," ujar Itachi sebelum membungkuk.

Itachi pun akan mulai mengelap sepatunya, ketika secuil kertas terjatuh ke sisi sepatunya.

Dengan takut, berharap tidak ada yang melihat kertas kecil tersebut, Itachi mengambil kertas putih itu. Ia menegakan tubuhnya, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Aman. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika dia telah memungut kertas yang telah dijatuhkan oleh Kyuubi. Diam-diam Itachi membuka kertas tersebut, dan membacanya.

 _Temui aku di ruangan kerjaku nanti siang,_

 _Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan._

 _Berdua._

 _Boss-mu._

Itachi membaca surat tersebut, dan wajahnya langsung memucat. _Sweatdrop,_ horor dengan ajakan _bekerja_ kyuubi.

"U—Uchiha-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" rekan yang berdiri di samping Itachi sadar perubahan ekspresi sang Uchiha. Entah kenapa ekspresi dingin Uchiha kini semakin terlihat menyeramkan, layaknya hantu, ketika pucat seperti ini. "Wajahmu tampak sangat pucat?" ujarnya, terlihat khawatir.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya, sembari melihat ke arah punggung pemuda yang memberinya pesan, dan kini sibuk berbicara dengan Naruto sembari menaiki eskalator. Ha-ah, kenapa pemuda itu terus meganggunya dikala banyak sekali orang yang mengelu-elukan sang pemuda.

Itachi melirik ke arah para karyawan wanita yang berteriak-teriak girang setelah dilewati oleh dua pemuda menawan itu—terlebih wanita yang diajak bicara Naruto.

 _Oh my God…_

 _Di saat seperti inilah.._

 _Aku selalu merasa dunia begitu ironis._

Batin Itachi, tidak mengerti dengan selera para Namikaze sempurna itu.

.

.

.

"Untuk Namikaze Crown Plaza, tidak ada sama sekali gangguan, kecuali pada pihak Prada yang belum menyerahkan surat-surat perpanjangan kontrak mereka. Sedangkan pada 11-12 siang nanti, Anda memiliki pertemuan dengan Bandai untuk membicarakan game yang akan diluncurkan pada tahun depan. Sedangkan pada jam 13-14 pihak Bank National Japan meminta pertemuan untuk membahas kerja sama asuransi karyawan Namikaze's Corp, dengan disusul pembicaraan pelatihan karyawan sektor 4 hingga pukul 16.00," ucap panjang Iruka pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apakah setelah jam empat sore nanti, aku memiliki acara?"

Iruka menggeleng. "Untuk sementara waktu, belum ada jadwal yang tertulis di agenda Anda, kecuali pada malam nanti."

Naruto kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Pintu di hadapan Naruto terbuka. Sang pemuda lekas melangkah ke dalam ruangannya dengan diikuti anak buahnya. Ia menuju meja kerjanya, ketika Danzo berdiri di belakangnya, dan mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa oleh Naruto. Dengan gesit, Danzo menyerahkan berkas-berkas tersebut ke hadapan Naruto yang sedang membuka kancing jasnya—bersiap untuk duduk.

"Naruto- _bocchama_ , saya baru saja mendapatkan kabar jika telah terjadi masalah pada perusahaan cabang," ujar Danzo sembari menaruh berkas tersebut di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Danzo, kemudian berkas di hadapannya. "Kau tidak lihat jika aku saja belum duduk?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ia menatap tajam Danzo, membuat beberapa karyawan yang berdiri di belakang Danzo mundur, takut dengan aura menyeramkan Naruto. Ugh, sepertinya _mood_ Naruto sedang tidak baik.

"Maafkan saya, Namikaze-sama, tetapi saya terlalu semangat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," dengan tenang Danzo menjawab ucapan Naruto.

Naruto duduk di kursinya, dan mengambil pena dalam saku kemejanya. "Ketergesa-gesaan tanpa _jalan_ yang jelas hanyalah untuk orang susah, dan berujung ketidakberhasilan," ujarnya, lebih terdengar bergumam sendiri, namun cukup menusuk bagi hati Danzo.

"….," Danzo mengangguk paham, mencatat ketidaksukaan Naruto di dalam otaknya.

"Jadi?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya, merusak keheningan di dalam ruangan kerja mewah tersebut.

"Hah?" Danzo menatap Naruto tidak mengerti.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu tergesa-gesa?"

"Oh, silahkan dibaca!" Danzo bersiap-siap membuka lembaran demi lembaran berkas di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, setelah aku menggaji dirimu, dan membuatmu berada di posisi atas, aku masih harus membaca puluhan halaman laporan ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menjauhkan berkas-berkas itu dari hadapannya. "Sebenarnya, apa tugasmu, Danzo?" tanyanya, menatap Danzo lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya diletakan Naruto di atas penyangga tangan kursi.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu—minus Kyuubi—menatap Danzo prihatin.

Naruto memang terkenal sangat baik di antara para karyawannya. Untuk urusan peminjaman uang, kompensasi, jaminan kesehatan, serta tetek-bengek yang dibutuhkan oleh karyawan pastilah Naruto tidak akan mempersulit karyawannya. Namun, dibalik kebaikannya, Naruto pun terkenal dengan ketegasan dan sikap kerasnya ketika berada di balik meja kerjanya. Ia tidak segan-segan menegur karyawan yang menurut Naruto membuat nama perusahannya buruk, atau dia tidak akan segan-segan memberi hukuman pada karyawannya yang melakukan kesalahan. Selain itu, Naruto pun terkenal sebagai seorang bos yang tidak mau mempersulit dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu mencari jalan agar pekerjaannya lebih mudah, atau waktu pekerjanya tergunakan secara maksimal, sehingga tidak ada pemborosan tenaga kerja di dalam perusahaannya. Bagi Naruto, ketika berada di ruang kerjanya, segala sesuatunya akan diperhitungkan seefisien dan seefektif mungkin.

Bisa dikatakan, berada di dekat Naruto yang menuntut kesempurnaan terasa nyaman sekaligus menyeramkan, setidaknya itulah pemikiran Danzo yang merupakan salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Naruto.

Danzo mengambil berkas tersebut dari atas meja, dan membuka berkas tersebut, membacanya selintas. Ia pun menutup berkas tersebut setelah mengetahui hal apa saja yang bisa dia sampaikan pada Naruto. "Telah terjadi masalah untuk pengiriman bahan baku ke bagian _Electronic Centre_ akibat jembatan yang dilalui oleh alat transportasi rubuh, sehingga proses proses produksi untuk pembuatan beberapa jenis elektronik akan terhambat. Selain itu, mesin pun terpaksa diberhentikan, jika bahan baku tersebut tidak kunjung datang. Peristiwa ini bisa menyebabkan jumlah kerugian yang cukup besar bagi perusahaan," lapor Danzo.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Perintah _supplier_ untuk ganti rugi atas keterlambatan mereka," jawab Naruto, tanpa berpikir panjang.

Jawaban Naruto membuat seluruh orang di dalam tempat itu saling pandang.

"Tetapi Naruto- _bocchama_ , jika kita melakukan hal tersebut, maka perusahaan tersebut bisa gulung tikar," jawab Danzo, ekspresinya berubah khawatir. "Tidakkah, ada cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

Naruto mendengus, mentertawakan ucapan Danzo. "Apa kau pikir aku sedang membuka bisnis panti asuhan?" tanyanya. "Ini dunia bisnis. Cepat lakukan, atau kau lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan itu," Naruto menunjuk Danzo dengan penanya. "Oh, jika kau mau, kau bisa mencari pemecahan masalahnya, dan datang kemari lagi. Bukankah kau dibayar untuk menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini… Danzo?"

Danzo membuka-tutup mulutnya, sulit berkata-kata. Ucapan Naruto kali ini sama dengan, Danzo lah yang harus mencari solusi masalahnya, ketika Naruto hanya akan meng-acc solusi tersebut. Well, melihat sifat Naruto yang sangat _perfectionist_ , hal tersebut bukan berarti hal baik bagi Danzo. Namun, Danzo tidak dapat berbuat apapun untuk kali ini.

"Ba—baik," ia skak-mat. Tidak bisa membantah ucapan Naruto. Berbicara dengan Naruto yang sedang di dalam _mood_ seperti ini hanyalah akan memperburuk keadaan.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, meminta Danzo untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Ruangan yang tadinya cukup dipenuhi oleh orang-orang menjadi sedikit lenggang, ketika sebagian besar orang di dalam ruangan tersebut memilih keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Sebagian dari mereka merupakan anak buah Danzo dan bertugas membantu Danzo ketika menghadapi Naruto, dan sebagian lagi merupakan orang yang memiliki urusan lain dengan Naruto, dan keluar ruangan karena memilih waktu lain untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Ya, semua orang di dalam perusahaan Namikaze tahu jika berbicara dengan Naruto di dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini hanyalah akan menambah tugas mereka, dan membuat mereka kesulitan.

Setelah kepergian orang-orang tersebut sekarang hanyalah tersisa Kyuubi, dan salah satu anak buah Naruto. Asisten Naruto selain Danzo.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih di sini, Iruka?"tanya Naruto, menatap Iruka. Nada suaranya berubah sedikit lembut, ketika berbicara dengan laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang telah mengurusnya sejak kecil, selagi orang tuanya sibuk dengan berbagai macam acara amal dan pekerjaan.

"Salah satu yayasan kanker di daerah sekitar meminta Anda untuk menjadi donatur untuk acara amal yayasan mereka," ujar Iruka tanpa memberikan berkas laporan pada Naruto. "Berikut laporannya dan dana yang dibutuhkan mereka untuk acara amal tersebut," ujar Iruka sambil mengulurkan laporan tersebut ke hadapan Naruto.

"Sudah beri saja," tanpa melihat berkas tersebut Naruto berbicara. Ia lebih memilih melihat laporan yang telah diulurkan oleh Danzo tadi.

"Eh, tapi Anda tidak lihat dulu dana yang dipinta oleh yayasan tersebut?" tanya Iruka, berharap jika Naruto tidaklah terlalu mempercayai satupun orang di dunia seperti ini, meskipun orang tersebut adalah Iruka, orang yang notabene sangat sayang pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Iruka dari balik berkas-berkasnya. "Jangan seperti orang susah Iruka. Berikan saja uangnya, dan masalah beres," ujar Naruto, seolah Iruka tidaklah mungkin menggelapkan uangnya. "Akan aku siapkan ceknya nanti siang," ujar Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Iruka mengerti, jika sang pemuda sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Sang pemuda hendak melihat nominal uang yang berada di dalam laporan tersebut, jika waktunya tiba. _Well,_ bagaimana bisa Naruto mengisi nilai uang yang dibutuhkan pada ceknya, jika dia tidak melihat isi laporan yang diberikan Iruka, bukan? Ya, walaupun ucapan Naruto terdengar sembarangan, tetapi Naruto selalu bersikap hati-hati pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Hm..Naruto tidak pernah melonggarkan pertahanannya sedikit pun di dalam perusahaannya.

"Baik," ujar Iruka, memilih meninggalkan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto bernafas lega untuk sejenak. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"Iruka!" panggil Naruto, ketika Iruka akan membuka pintu ruang kerja Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto- _bocchama_?" jawab Iruka.

"Name tag yang kau gunakan terlalu miring ke kiri," ujar Naruto sembari memperhatikan pakaian Iruka.

Iruka lekas memperhatikan pakaiannya. Ia berusaha mengulum senyumnya karena sikap Naruto yang tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkan dirinya. Iruka merapihkan name tag serta pakaiannya. "Terima kasih Naruto- _bocchama_ ," ujar Iruka sebelum membuka pintu. Ia merasa lega karena Naruto tidaklah berubah sama sekali, walaupun pikiran sang pemuda sedikit terusik dengan hal yang tidak jelas.

Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' pada pintu kerja Naruto—pertanda Iruka telah keluar ruangannya, Kyuubi beranjak dari tengah ruangan dan duduk di hadapan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman miring. "Tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya," komentar Kyuubi terhadap sikap Naruto yang selalu dingin pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu, jangan datang ke tempat kerjaku hanya untuk berkomentar," tanpa berhenti membaca berkas di hadapannya, Naruto berkata.

"Hmmm, _Slow, Brother_!" Kyuubi mengambil pensil dari dalam tempat pensil di atas meja kerja Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika _Kaa-san_ , dan _Tou-san_ , memintamu untuk pulang ke rumah malam ini," informasi Kyuubi. Ia memainkan pensil tersebut dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Kita akan adakan makan malam."

"Hmmm…,"gumam Naruto, malas.

Naruto yang tidak dapat diajak bercanda membuat Kyuubi bosan. Iapun beranjak dari atas kursinya dan memilih meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto berhenti membaca kertas di menatap Kyuubi.

Kyuubi membalikan badan, membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Beritahu pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ , jika aku akan terlambat datang makan malam untuk kali ini," ujar Naruto, dengan nada penuh _maksud._

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari mengangguk paham. "Yup," Kyuubi mengerti ucapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum meledek, mengerti alasan kakaknya akan terlambat makan malam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto pun mengangkat telepon dari atas mejanya. Ia menelepon seseorang di seberang sana. "Iruka, siapkan mobilku untuk untuk sore ini," ujar Naruto, membuat Kyuubi yang belum menutup pintu tersenyum geli. "Ya, aku akan melakukan perjalanan ke Universitas Konoha," lanjut Naruto, nyaris membuat Kyuubi menggeleng.

 _Oh, My God!_

Jadi, orang yang berada di Universitas itu yang membuat Naruto menyebalkan di hari ini.

Dasar!

Ada-ada saja dia ini.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana tadi pagi, pada jam lima sore hari Naruto sudah tiba di halaman parkir Universitas Konoha. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, dan tanpa pengawalan sama sekali ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung—tempat kekasihnya berada. Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rupanya area kampus sudah cukup sepi pada jam seperti ini. Adapun mahasiswa yang ada di dalam kampus adalah mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan kegiatan di luar jam pelajaran, seperti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Naruto telah menemukan gedung teknik kimia, dimana Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang berada di dalam salah satu kelas di dalam gedung sana. Iapun hendak memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Oh, Tuhan…. yang benar, Sasuke berbicara padamu?" suara melengking seorang gadis membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, terlebih nama depan kekasihnya disebut oleh gadis tersebut. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dia melihat dua orang mahasiswi melangkah menuju dirinya. "Lalu, lalu, apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

"Ya. Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat pulang nanti..," dengan antusias gadis tersebut menjawab. "Oh, Tuhan, Ino! Aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke mau berbicara padaku," ujarnya. Gadis tersebut berhenti melangkah, dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh temannya yang juga berhenti berjalan. "Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi," gadis berambut merah muda itu menyubit pipinya sendiri, berharap ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Terdengar bunyi 'Aw' yang menandakan jika gadis tersebut berada di dunia nyata.

Secara tidak sadar Naruto mengamati gadis-gadis itu, terpaku di tempat, menatap gadis-gadis tersebut secara tajam, menilai setiap hal yang dimiliki gadis tersebut. Naruto akui jika gadis-gadis ini memiliki gaya yang baik, dan tampang di atas rata-rata. Tidak ada sedikit pun hal cacat untuk ukuran seorang gadis, kecuali ukuran dada gadis berambut merah muda itu yang tergolong kecil. Eh, tetapi ukuran dada tersebut tertutupi oleh paras cantik gadis tersebut. Naruto pun terdiam sejenak, dan baru melangkah, ketika menyadari jika kedua gadis tersebut sudah berada di hadapannya, dan menatap dirinya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Terpana dengan keberadaan pemuda asing yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mereka.

Dengan acuh, seolah tidak pernah mengamati kedua gadis tersebut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali, meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut. Tidak menyadari jika dia juga telah dipandang oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

"I—Ino, tadi itu bukan mimpi, kan?" tanya Sakura tanpa berkedip, tidak percaya jika dia baru saja melihat sosok yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat di televisi besar atas gedung, berita, atau di majalah. Sosok yang tidak mungkin ditemui secara langsung karena pengawalan orang-orang di sekitar sosok tersebut.

"A—aku pun tidak tahu, Sakura," ujar Ino, tanpa berkedip, menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. "Bagiku, hal ini baru seperti mimpi. Ada sosok setampan dan sekeren Uchiha di hadapan kita," Ino menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak. Dia jauh lebih tampan karena setiap gerakan tubuhnya mengatakan jika dia mesin pencetak uang, dan setiap jengkal tubuhnya berteriak… penuh kekuasaan."

Mereka pun hanya bisa terkesima, hingga mereka tersyungkur ke atas tanah, tidak sengaja menyandung batu. Ya, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri, keberadaannya di tempat umum, menjadikan dua orang gadis korban—terluka karena alasan konyol.

Chk, sebaiknya kau tidak usah keluar kandang Naruto!

Karena…

Selain aman untuk dirimu, juga aman untuk orang di sekitarmu.

.

.

.

Naruto berusaha melupakan perbincangan di antara dua gadis tersebut. Ia tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada kekasihnya sendiri. Hei, nama Sasuke itu cukup banyak, bukan? Banyak sekali orang yang ingin anaknya memiliki nama seperti ninja legendaris pada zaman edo tersebut. Jadi, bukan pada tempatnya, Naruto emosi dan berpikir jika orang yang sedang dibicarakan dua gadis tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Ya, siapa tahu masih ada Sasuke-Sasuke yang lain di dalam kampus ini.

Naruto terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari jika dia akan melewati empat orang pemuda yang bertampang sangar, dan berpakaian acak-acakan, memperjelas diri, jika mereka ini adalah preman kampus.

Orang-orang tersebut melangkah ke arah Naruto, mencegat jalan Naruto. Penjahat mana yang tidak akan menghampiri Naruto, jika sang pemuda itu sangat jelas memakai barang-barang bermerk. " _KORYA! KORYA! KORYA!_ (Ini)"

Dengan santai Naruto menatap orang-orang yang kini mengelilinginya dan menatap dirinya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dikala orang-orang tersebut menggunakan bahasa tidak sopan pada dirinya yang jelas lebih tua dari mereka berempat. " _Omae wa dare da?_ (kamu siapa?)" tanya Naruto, sama tidak formalnya dengan perkataan empat pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa kami! Cepat, berikan uangmu!" ujar salah satu dari mereka, tanpa berbasa-basi.

Bosan dengan drama yang sering terjadi di televisi, Naruto hanya memincingkan mata, menatap satu-persatu orang tersebut. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati salah satu pemuda yang diduga Naruto sebagai pemimpin gerombolan ini. Ekspresi Naruto sangat dingin, tidak terbaca sama sekali. Ia terus melangkah, membuat orang tersebut melangkah mundur—sedikit takut dengan pergerakan Naruto.

"Ka—kau mau apa?" tanyanya, gugup. Ia siap-siap melawan Naruto. Sang pemuda takut dipukul oleh Naruto yang tatapannya terlihat seperti… psikopat.

"Aku…. Mau apa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara dalam.

Suara Naruto membuat laki-laki tersebut semakin takut. Ketiga temannya saling pandang, tidak berani bergerak, takut juga dengan hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam jas.

"Ka—kau mau apa?!" orang tersebut histeris nan horor. Semakin berpikiran ngaco. Takut Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi mereka… granat misalnya?

"Mau apa?" tanya Naruto, dengan suara polosnya, seolah hal yang akan dilakukannya sekarang tidaklah akan menyeramkan. "Kau bertanya, aku mau apa?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ja—jangan macam-macam. Aku bisa melaporkanmu kepada pihak polisi karena membawa benda berbahaya," teriak orang tersebut, menggila. "Jangaaaaaaaannnnnnn—

"Nih!" Naruto melempar uang dolar ke wajah pemuda tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia menatap heran orang yang menutup matanya erat sambil melindungi kepalanya.

Krik—krik—Krik.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat, ketika dolar beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

Belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi, keempat pemuda tersebut hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka. Sedikit pun mereka tidak berani bergerak untuk mengambil uang tersebut, takut Naruto memiliki maksud jahat pada mereka dengan uang-uang itu. Naruto pun hanya mendengus ketika melihat tingkah preman amatiran ini. Iapun menghela nafas, dan memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan daripada melihat tingkah idiot keempat pemuda yang sedang mengangakan mulut itu.

"Kalian, tahu dimana Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Naruto, pada akhirnya dia memilih bertanya untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Serentak keempat orang itu menunjuk arah yang sama—memberi tahu keberadaan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan empat pemuda yang masih di dalam kebingungan itu.

"A—anooo..," salah satu dari mereka berbicara, setelah jarak Naruto cukup jauh untuk mendengar perbincangan mereka berempat.

"Kita tidak akan mati bukan jika mengambil uang ini?" mereka masih belum percaya ada orang yang dengan mudah memberikan uang sebegitu banyaknya. "Di—dia bukan mafia, kan?"

"E—entahlah," jawab salah satu dari mereka, sangat ragu untuk mengambil uang yang berhamburan di atas lantai tersebut. "Ya—yang jelas, dia bertanya tentang Sasuke, bukan? Sa—Sasuke yang… mengerikan itu. Sa—Sasuke si sok pendiam nan sok culun itu?" bisiknya, takut terdengar oleh orang yang pernah menghabisi mereka berempat dalam suatu waktu, hingga mereka berempat harus menginap di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan, dan salah satu teman mereka bahkan tidak masuk kuliah hingga sekarang.

Mereka tidak pernah akan melupakan kebengisan Sasuke, ketika diganggu. Sasuke yang berperawakan tenang, dan selalu menghabiskan waktu di lab dan perpustakaan itu ternyata sungguh mematikan jika terusik!

Keempat pemuda itupun saling pandang, dan langsung berwajah pucat-pasi. Tahu mereka sedang berada di dalam masalah. Ya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, pasti akan menjadi masalah bagi mereka.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" mereka meremas rambut mereka, menyesal telah salah memalak seseorang. Mereka pun berlari pontang-panting tanpa peduli uang tersebut. "UANGNYA! UANGNYA!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"UANG APANYA?! KAU INGIN MATI DULU SEBELUM BERHASIL MENIKMATI UANG TERSEBUT?!" jawab rekannya, tidak mau mati konyol di tangan Sasuke, atau lebih parahnya di tangan pemuda asing yang sangat tampan namun mencurigakan itu.

 _Oh, My God!_

Mereka itu kenapa?

Makanya nonton TV, jadi tahu siapa yang kalian palak!

.

.

Sasuke sibuk menatap tabung kimia di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum bangga, ketika melihat hasil percobaannya. Setelah selesai memastikan jika bahan yang disiapkannya tercampur baik, Sasuke akan memasukan bahan kimia tersebut ke dalam tabung lainnya. Iapun sudah siap dengan pipetnya, ketika pintu lab nya terbuka. Sasuke menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang wajahnya tersiram cahaya matahari sore memasuki lab. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya sembari menggerutu. Entah apa yang digerutukan oleh Sasuke, tetapi secara samar-samar, Naruto mendengar 'kenapa sih dia selalu terlihat tampan?' keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Oh, tidak usah dibahas. Mungkin hal tersebut hanya imajinasi Naruto yang selalu ingin dipuja Sasuke saja.

Krieeeettttt…

Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya rapat-rapat.

"Masih sibuk menjadi asisten dosen, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia menatap ke arah gantungan baju di tembok—samping pintu. Naruto mengambil jas lab—yang entah milik siapa—dari salah satu gantungan tersebut.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, tanpa berpaling dari tabung kimia tersebut.

Naruto membuka jasnya, kemudian megantung jas mahal miliknya di gantungan baju—pinggir pintu tersebut. Iapun mengenakan jas lab, dan melangkah menuju Sasuke. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, dan menatap sang Uchiha.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke, heran dengan keberadaan Naruto di tempat ini.

Naruto tersenyum, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kekasihnya.

Sejak Sasuke lulus SMA dan memasuki universitas, Sasuke dan Naruto sepakat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka berdua. Selain untuk keamanan Sasuke sendiri, Naruto melakukan hal ini agar sang Uchiha bisa belajar dengan tenang, dan lulus dengan cepat. Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko kekasihnya menghabiskan waktu di dunia pendidikan dengan dikejar-kejar paparazzi, atau lebih parahnya di _bully_ oleh para orang iri, seperti pada waktu di SMA sana. Ya, untung saja pada zaman Sasuke SMA, Naruto berhasil menutup mulut orang-orang yang senang membicarakan kekasihnya, sehingga gosip hubungan mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke tidak beredar luas, dan Sasuke tidak perlu menghadapi orang-orang sok tahu di luar sana. Oleh karena alasan-alasan tersebut, Naruto tidak pernah datang ke kampus Sasuke, terlebih melakukan kencan di tempat umum, sehingga baru kali ini saja Naruto berkunjung ke area kampus Sasuke, dan menatap Sasuke yang selalu sibuk dengan tabung-tabung kimianya.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada arogan. "Aku ini Naruto Namikaze, tentu saja aku bisa berada dimanapun aku inginkan," Naruto nyengir tiga jari, kontras sekali dengan ucapan sombongnya. "Lalu… Kau sudah lulus, bukan?" tanya Naruto, dengan tenang. "Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahan diri, dan tidak berkunjung ke tempatmu berada," Naruto menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kerah pakaian sang Uchiha. "Kau tampak sangat seksi ketika memakai jas ini Sasuke,"puji Naruto sembari merapihkan kerah jas sang Uchiha. Ia menelusuri pakaian Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Tanpa berkedip Naruto menatap wajah, pundak, jari, perut, kejan—

"Ini di lab Naruto," ujar Sasuke, sadar arti tatapan Naruto yang berubah drastis. Siapa pun tahu jika sekarang, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja sekaligus bergairah.

"Apa peduliku?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Ketika tanganmu sedang melingkar di pinggangku?" Naruto menggeleng atas sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari ucapannya. "Dan juga merapatkan tubuhmu… pada tubuhku," desah Naruto, sengaja menggoda sang Uchiha.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sebelum memagutkan bibir mereka, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Ia sudah meletakan segala pekerjaannya di atas meja sana. Menunda semua pekerjaannya yang sejak tadi dia geluti demi kekasihnya yang rela datang kemari hanya untuk menengoknya.

Spontan Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya, dan menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Sasuke, tempat favorit Naruto untuk melepaskan emosinya saat berciuman dengan sang Uchiha. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ Sasuke di saat Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia mengulurkan lidahnya, mengoles bibir Sasuke, dan langsung disambut baik oleh sang Uchiha. Sasuke mengemut lidah Naruto, menarik lidah tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan menari bersama dengan lidahnya.

"Hmmmnnnn… hnnnn…," Naruto menggeram di dalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke. Ia mengoles deretan gigi kepunyaan sang Uchiha, dan begitu juga langit-langit mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke memandu Naruto untuk melangkah mundur. Ia menempelkan belakang tubuh Naruto pada meja, dan menaikkan tubuh Naruto ke atas meja kosong.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sasuke mengeluarkan bagian bawah kemeja Naruto dari celana, dan membuka kancing kemeja Naruto. Sasuke mengeluskan jari-jari lentik nan dinginnya pada kulit tan Naruto, merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh sang kekasih. Sasuke menggeram di saat menyentuh perut Naruto yang ototnya terbangun sempurna. Dengan gemas tangan Sasuke menggerayangi bagian atas tubuh Naruto yang kemejanya nyaris terlepas.

"Sasuke, tenang!" perintah Naruto, ketika Sasuke sungguh agresif, dan bermain terlalu cepat. Ia merasakan kekasihnya lebih emosional dari ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Ia melepas pagutan bibirnya, dan menjilat telinga Naruto, membuat kepala Naruto miring ke samping, mempersilahkan Sasuke mengekspansi segala bagian di tubuhnya. Sasuke menjilat, kemudian mengulum daun telinga Naruto. Tidak luput ia menusukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto bernafas tersenggal-senggal, terkenai titik sensitifnya. Sekarang, kedua tangan Sasuke mengelus puting Naruto, menariknya.

"Ahhhhnnn… hnnnnn..," desah Naruto dikala merasakan tarikan pada tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan suaranya, tidak mau mengambil resiko seseorang mengetahui aktivitas mereka sekarang. "Sa—Sasuke, i—ini terlalu cepat!" peringat Naruto.

"Hmmm..," Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan peringatan Naruto. Ia malah semakin mencecar tubuh Naruto, hingga Naruto sedikit kepayahan.

Trinittt… Triniiitttt…

"A—apa itu?" gumam Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya, ketika merasakan benda di dalam saku celana Sasuke bergetar. Sedikit memberi ransangan pada dirinya.

"Ssssstttt…," desis Sasuke, seolah tidak suka dengan bunyi benda tersebut.

"Sa—Sasuke, itu teleponmu!" Naruto memberitahu Sasuke dikala benda tersebut mengenai bagian dalam pahanya.

"…," Sasuke mengacuhkan suara getaran telepon tersebut. Sasuke mengeluskan hidungnya pada potongan pundak dan leher Naruto, menghirup aroma Naruto dalam-dalam.

Trinitttt… Triniittt…

Naruto membuka setengah matanya, menatap Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke tidak responsif seperti ini. "Sasuke, kau kenapa—Sasu—Ugh!" pekik tertahan Naruto dikala gigi Sasuke melukai kulit lehernya. Entah apa yang telah merasuki Sasuke, sehingga permainan Sasuke sekarang ini sangat kasar.

Trinittt.. Trinitttt…

Bunyi tersebut terus saja terdengar, membuat kosentrasi Naruto pada percintaan mereka terusik. Iapun mulai kesal dengan seseorang yang menghubungi kekasihnya.

Seiring dengan jeritan benda di dalam saku celana Sasuke, tingkah Sasuke semakin mendominasi. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto ke atas meja, sehingga Naruto harus berposisi terlentang. Sasuke memaksa kaki Naruto untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia pun menahan kedua tangan Naruto di pinggir kepala sang Namikaze sendiri, megenggamkan jari-jari mereka dengan erat. Sasuke mulai menciumi kening, pipi, hidung, mata, dan bibir Naruto dengan gemas sebelum fokusnya kembali pada leher Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto. Bukan menyupangi, melainkan benar-benar menggigit!

" _Shit_! Uchiha!" pekik Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan cairan merah mengalir melewati luka yang telah ditorehkan oleh Sasuke. Luka terlalu dalam, sehingga Naruto yakin luka tersebut tidak akan hilang selama satu bulan.

"Diamlah," bisik Sasuke yang sibuk menjilati darah Naruto. Iapun mengemut luka tersebut dengan keras sebelum memberikan luka yang lain di leher Naruto. Sasuke seolah-seolah kesetanan, hingga tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang didera oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Diam apanya?! Ini sakit," geram Naruto, walaupun dia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Naruto memegang jari-jari Sasuke dengan erat. Ia menutup matanya serapat mungkin, berupaya menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat ulah bocah di atas tubuhnya.

"Diamlah!" setiap Naruto berbicara, nada suara Sasuke semakin dalam.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Naruto, dikala lehernya sudah habis digigiti oleh Sasuke. Tidak hanya satu atau dua kali Sasuke menggigit lehernya, melainkan berkali-kali, seolah melampiaskan emosi yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Aku bilang, diam!" bentak Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya—selama hubungan mereka berlangsung. Untuk yang kali ini Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto sangat keras, sebelum menghisap leher Naruto, seperti seorang drakula.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba rintihan dan racauan Naruto berhenti.

Suasana hening dalam waktu seketika. Bentakan Sasuke membuat Naruto lupa dengan rasa sakit yang diperolehnya. Ia membuka mata lebar-lebar, tidak percaya Sasuke bisa membentaknya dengan sekeras itu. Sadar dengan sifat kasarnya, Sasuke pun ikut terpaku di tempat. Secara lambat, ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan berdiri tegak, sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke tidak berani menatap tubuh Naruto sekarang ini. Ia takut melihat luka yang telah dia torehkan pada kekasihnya. Bahkan ia takut untuk membaca ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini.

Naruto memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk, tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang ini. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ketika dia membiarkan tubuh atasnya terlihat terbuka. Naruto mencoba membaca ekspresi Sasuke yang kalut.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang tidak kunjung menatapnya. "Sasuke?!" seru Naruto dikala sang Uchiha hanya diam saja. Naruto menghela nafas. " _Teme…"_

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke—kali ini menjawab panggilan Naruto, membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_. Jangan bilang sekarang ini Sasuke merasa dirinya sendiri brengsek.

Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini?

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menggapai tangan Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha mendekat ke arahnya, dan berani menatap dirinya. Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, menatap sang Uchiha lembut. "Ada apa, Anak kecil?" begitulah panggilan Naruto, dikala Sasuke bertingkah sesuai umurnya. Ia mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang ini.

"…," Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto menempelkan kening Sasuke pada keningnya, menatap kedua bola mata kelam Sasuke lekat-lekat dalam diamnya, tidak membiarkan pandangan Sasuke berpaling sedikit pun darinya. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Jika memang Sasuke tidak mau bercerita pada dirinya, maka Naruto tidaklah akan memaksa. Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke tenang terlebih dahulu, dan percaya Sasuke akan menceritakan semua pada dirinya suatu saat nanti. Sang Namikaze tersenyum, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, berupaya menenangkan sang Uchiha.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," gumam Naruto, entah apapun masalah Sasuke, tetapi Naruto yakin Sasuke bisa menyelesaikannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Bocah!" Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

Trinittt.. Triniittt…

Bunyi ponsel sang Uchiha kembali terdengar.

Sasuke mengelus jari-jari Naruto. "Aku harus pergi," bisiknya sebelum melepas tangan Naruto, dan menjauh dari sang Namikaze. Sesaat Naruto seperti merasa, Sasuke memperlambat pelepasan pada jari-jarinya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. "Aku antar, ya, kebetulan aku membawa mobil sendiri?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia menaruh jasnya di gantungan pakaian, dan mengambil tas miliknya. "Tidak perlu," gumamnya, lekas beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, ketika Sasuke akan membuka pintu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"…," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Sasuke. Kenapa Naruto merasa Sasuke di hadapannya sangat jauh? Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasa khawatir?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada sang kekasih yang meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke. Ekspresi kalemnya berubah. Ia ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri karena telah dicampakan oleh sang kekasih. Astaga! Bahkan, Sasuke lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada dirinya? Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar. _Dasar…_ batin Naruto, ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apakah memang hubungan mereka akan berubah? Tiba-tiba pikiran negatif terbesit di otak Naruto sebelum Sasuke berhenti melangkah kembali, membuat Naruto berhenti melamun dan berhenti membatin.

 _Onyx_ dan biru saling bertatapan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, ketika Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Kedua kaki yang sudah berada di daun pintu tersebut secara cepat melangkah ke arah Naruto. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, kemudian menarik kerah pakaian Naruto, dan mengecup pipi Naruto dengan lembut nan lama.

Cuuuupppp~

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, setelah Sasuke melepas kecupannya. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke. Ia melihat kilatan emosi pada mata tersebut. Secara spontan Naruto dapat membaca isi otak Sasuke sekarang ini.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi maupun tatapan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku akan berhati-hati, ketika pulang nanti," bisik Naruto, mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke pun melepas kerah pakaian Naruto, dan tersenyum sangat tipis pada Naruto, seolah sangat senang Naruto mengerti pikirannya. Secara cepat ia melangkah keluar ruangan, dan menutup pintu ruangan, meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian tanpa satupun patah kata.

Naruto yang masih belum mencerna perbuatan _absurb_ Sasuke tadi, menyentuh pipinya sendiri, merasakan kehangatan, bekas ciuman sang kekasih. A—apa itu salam perpisahan versi baru Sasuke? Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengecup pipinya seperti tadi. Bibir Naruto perlahan bergerak. Iapun tanpa sadar tersenyum heran atas tingkah kekasihnya. Ya, sang kekasih memang selalu penuh kejutan, bahkan selalu berhasil membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sasuke memang selalu bersikap manis, jika mereka sedang berduaan. Naruto pun menghela nafas, walaupun senyuman masih bertengger di bibirnya. Ia melangkah menuju jendela besar—tempat cahaya matahari sore masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, sedikit lega, ketika Sasuke masih bersikap baik pada dirinya.

Dari balik jendela Naruto melihat ke arah bawah gedung sana, memastikan sang kekasih keluar dari gedung dengan aman—berhubung ia sempat berpapasan dengan preman kampus di bawah sana. Kedua mata biru Naruto memincing dikala melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri di depan gedung sembari memegang ponsel, dan tampak gusar, menanti seseorang. Sesekali gadis tersebut menekan tombol pada ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana. Naruto pun mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan kuat, ketika sosok pemuda _raven_ keluar dari gedung, berbincang-bincang dengan gadis tersebut, kemudian mereka berdua melangkah—menjauhi gedung—dengan tangan sang gadis yang… merangkul tangan sang pemuda berambut _raven_ , sembari tertawa riang.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak untuk sepersekian detik, namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Ia tidak pernah memutus pandangannya dari bawah sana. Spontan Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda kecil dari saku celana tersebut. Ia memencet tombol pada benda tersebut, tanpa kehilangan fokusnya dari kedua muda-mudi yang menjauh dari gedung tersebut.

"….."

Seseorang menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Iruka-san, berikan semua data wanita berambut merah muda di dalam Universitas Konoha," perintah Naruto pada orang di seberang sana.

"…"

"Hanya berikan saja karena…," Naruto memberi jeda. "Jika memang apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang terbukti, akulah yang akan bertindak sendiri," bisiknya, dengan nada pelan, dan kedua bola mata menggelap—menyimpan segala emosi yang siap meledak.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam kediaman Namikaze menjadi sangat ramai dikala seluruh penghuni rumah berkumpul—mengelilingi meja makan. Nagato, Konan, dan Deidara atau ketiga adik Naruto dan Kyuubi yang duduk berdampingan saling berbincang-bincang, dan meledek antara satu dengan lainnya. Minato dan Kushina sibuk membicarakan acara amal yang akan diadakan bulan depan, Kyuubi sibuk ber-chat ria atau errr… sibuk meganggu Itachi yang masih berkutat dengan kerjaannya, serta Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan di hadapannya.

Kushina dan Minato yang merasakan perkumpulan keluarga mereka berubah menjadi acara sendiri-sendiri saling bertatapan. Kushina mengangguk, meminta Minato untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ehem!" Minato membersihkan tenggorokan, meminta perhatian dari anak-anaknya.

Semua orang di meja makan berhenti berbincang-bincang, mengamati Minato. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirikan matanya ke arah Minato secara selintas.

"Ini waktu yang bersejarah untuk keluarga besar kita karena dalam tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya seluruh anggota kita berkumpul," Minato berkata, mengintruksi kegiatan setiap anggota keluarganya.

Naruto berhenti melamun. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Memang perlu diakui oleh Naruto sendiri, jika keluarganya adalah keluarga yang paling sibuk di muka bumi ini. Nagato yang merupakan anak terkecil dari Keluarga Namikaze saja sudah jarang di rumah karena kesibukkannya sebagai seorang artis, Deidara yang sibuk dengan penelitiannya, Konan yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai designer, sedangkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarga, maupun bisnis mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan di luar kantor mereka, walaupun mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun muda, dan menyerahkan urusan bisnis keluarga ke tangan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Ya, Sayang. Oleh karena itu, aku harap makan malam ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Iya kan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina, sembari menatap anak sulungnya, sadar jika anaknya sejak tadi hanya melamun.

"Ya," ujar Naruto, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kau terlihat cemas," tanya Kushina. Tidak biasanya Naruto pendiam seperti ini. Bahkan Naruto terlihat gusar.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak _Kaa-san._ Maaf, aku sempat kehilangan fokus," ujarnya. Iapun menyantap makanan pembuka di hadapannya. Makanan yang seharusnya enak ini berubah menjadi sangat hambar di tenggorokan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus pada acara makan malam ini, jika tidak ingin ayah menga—

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi.

"Oh, tamu kita sudah datang," pekik Kushina. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi dengan didampingi suaminya.

Kelima anak Namikaze yang ditinggal oleh kekasihnya hanya saling pandang. Untuk kesekian kalinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada keluarga mereka. Selain acara makan malam dadakan ini, mereka pun heran dengan sikap kedua orang tua mereka. Tidak biasanya kedua orang tua mereka membuka pintu sendiri untuk para tamu mereka. Apakah tamu mereka di malam ini sangat penting? Siapa orang penting itu?

"Siapa?" Nagato menatap kakak-kakaknya, penasaran dengan tamu tersebut.

"Entahlah," Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Silahkan Masuk Hiashi. Oh, sudah sangat lama, aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu," suara Minato yang mendekat ke arah ruang makan, membuat kelima anak Namikaze kembali tenang, menatap ke arah pintu—siap menyambut tamu mereka.

Dari balik pintu ruang makan muncul sosok pria seumuran Minato dan dua orang gadis. Dua orang gadis tersebut berdiri di belakang pria tersebut dan menatap malu-malu ke arah anak-anak Namikaze.

Naruto menatap satu-persatu tamu kedua orang tuanya. Oh, tentu saja kedua orang ini akan menjadi orang penting bagi Keluarga Namikaze. Selain Hyuuga merupakan relasi terbaik dari Keluarga Namikaze, Hyuuga pun merupakan salah satu cikal-bakal perusahaan yang akan sama besarnya dengan perusahaan Namikaze. Dengan tenang, Naruto meminum air putihnya. Dari sikap ayah dan ibunya, Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dari pertemuan ini semua. Sungguh konyol, bukan, ketika beberapa orang bukan keluarga alias orang asing diundang ke acara makan malam keluarga? Jika tidak ada suatu hal penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu, pastilah akan ada undangan untuk menjadi keluarga?

 _Klasik!_

Batin Naruto, dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan. Ini teman _Tou-san_ selama kuliah," Minato memperkenalkan tamunya pada keluarganya. "Dia Hiashi Hyuuga, dan kedua anak gadisnya..," lanjut Minato.

"Salam kenal," ujar para Namikaze—minus Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Para tamu pun mulai dipersilahkan untuk mengambil tempat duduk. Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja melirikan matanya ke arah bangku sampingnya. Ia menatap sosok gadis sangat mempesona dibalik kimono sutra mahalnya. Baik rambut, gekstur, paras, maupun cara bicaranya, memperlihatkan jika gadis ini sudah terlatih untuk menjadi seorang putri sejak lahir. Sungguh hebat. Benar-benar hebat! Jika Naruto belum memiliki sosok yang dicintainya, demi kesempurnaan kehidupannya, pastilah Naruto tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memilih gadis ini sebagai calon pendampingnya.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalas senyuman gadis tersebut sekadarnya.

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, acara makan malam yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi sangat membosankan, terutama di saat Danzo turut hadir dalam acara makan malam mereka. Hayalan Naruto mengenai makan malam yang hangat, dan hanya dihiasi pembicaraan mengenai keluarga, jauh berbeda dari kenyataan. Selama menyantap makan malam, Naruto hanya disuguhkan oleh pembicaraan-pembicaraan formal mengenai pekerjaan, atau acara-acara _berat_ di luar sana. Adapun pembicaraan yang cukup menyenangkan, hanyalah pembicaraan ayahnya dan Hiashi selama mereka kuliah.

"Bagaimana Danzo, apakah anak-anakku mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik?" tiba-tiba sang ayah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _Here we go!_

 _Kembali berbicara pekerjaan._

Danzo yang sedang asyik menikmati makanan penutup mengelap bibirnya. "Mereka anak yang cerdas, Namikaze-sama. Walaupun kami sering berselisih paham, tetapi kami bisa mengatasinya dengan baik," ujar Danzo, terdengar tidak sepenuh hati memuji Naruto dan Kyuubi yang notabene 'sahabat' terbaik Danzo.

"Berselisih paham?" Minato terdengar tertarik dengan ucapan Danzo.

Danzo tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Minato semakin antusias untuk mendengar ucapannya. "Ya. Seperti mengenai masalah telatnya bahan baku dari _supplier_. Saya dan Naruto- _bocchama_ , cukup alot untuk mendapatkan kesepakatan."

Pandangan Minato beralih pada Naruto. "Naruto?" sang ayah meminta penjelasan dari putra sulungnya.

Selera makan Naruto hilang total, ketika perdebatan mereka tadi pagi diangkat kembali oleh Danzo. Sang pemuda pun menaruh sendoknya, dan mengelap bibirnya. Ia menatap Danzo tajam, tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan aura permusuhan pada anak buahnya. "Danzo, bukankah sudah aku katakan ini adalah dunia bisnis?" tanya Naruto, dengan tatapan dingin. "Jika terjadi masalah pada pabrik, maka masalah tersebut harus diberantas," jelas Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu, Danzo? Kau sepertinya tidak suka aku menekan perusahaan itu. Apakah kau memiliki suatu hal yang kau simpan sendiri di dalam masalah ini?"

"Naruto..," Minato memperingati. Tidak suka anaknya mengambil kesimpulan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Saya tidak berani melakukan hal yang Anda tuduhkan, Naruto- _bocchama_. Saya hanya berharap Anda bersedia mengontrol tempat kejadian dengan segera, dan melakukan negosiasi dengan pihak _supplier_ secara baik-baik. Mau bagaimanapun kita tidak dapat mengelak, jika _supplier_ tersebut sudah melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita dalam waktu cukup lama, " jawab Danzo, dengan senyuman tenang. Tidak terusik dengan aura menyeramkan Naruto.

Lihatlah!

Pintar sekali dia berlindung di dalam ketiak Minato yang selalu bersikap netral pada karyawan-karyawannya.

"Tidak perlu dilihat jika masalah sudah ditemukan, bukan?" tanya Naruto. "Lagipula, dalam bisnis tidaklah mengenal kawan dan lawan. Tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat. Dimana ada kerugian harus ditanggulangi, dan keuntungan harus didapatkan."

"Naruto, apa salahnya kau mencoba mengikuti usul Danzo?" Minato mencoba menengahi bersitegang kedua kepercayaannya ini.

Naruto menatap sengaja pandangan sengit dia perlihatkan pada ayahnya. "Usul? Usul apa yang dia berikan padaku? Ia hanya memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, bukan memberikan usul," Naruto menatap Danzo kembali. "Tolong bedakan, mana yang disebut memberi usul, atau memberi beban pada pimpinan karena ketidakmampuan dirinya."

Minato akan membalas ucapan Naruto, ketika Kushina megenggam jari-jarinya. "Sayang, sebaiknya pembicaraan ini dihentikan saja. Tidak baik berdebat di meja makan, terlebih Hiashi terlalu merindukanmu untuk berbicara seserius ini," dengan bijak Kushina meminta Minato berhenti memprovokasi Naruto.

Minato menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya. Ia menatap sahabatnya, dengan ekspresi bersalah."Ah, maaf Hiashi. Aku memang seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan?"

Hiashi tersenyum maklum, dan begitu juga dengan anak-anaknya. "Ya. Aku paham. Mendidik anak-anak, memang harus menjadi prioritas utama," ujar Hiashi. "Akupun bersikap demikian pada kedua putriku."

Kedua mata Naruto tertuju pada Danzo. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan laki-laki ini. Entah kenapa, ayahnya harus mengundang pria tua bangka ini. Selain itu, tumben sekali sang ayah yang biasanya mengalah pada Naruto, membela Danzo. Naruto pun menatap curiga Minato dan Danzo. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua sembunyikan. Apakah mereka berdua bermaksud menyingkirkan Naruto dari perusahaan untuk sementara waktu? Naruto pun memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu, dan tidak menyadari keganjilan di sekitarnya.

"Na—Naruto-kun, ma—makanan mu masih pe—penuh. Jika kau ingin ya—yang lain, a—aku bisa mengambilkannya," tiba-tiba Hinata mengusik pikiran Naruto.

Naruto berhenti menatap Danzo. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin nama baik keluarganya buruk di hadapan kolega perusahaannya. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang. Maaf, ada yang harus aku lakukan," ujar Naruto, ketika dia mengingat Sasuke belum dia hubungi di malam ini. Naruto pun beranjak dari atas kursinya.

"Naruto!" tegur Kushina, terkejut dengan sikap tidak sopan Naruto. Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh meninggalkan meja makan di saat acara keluarga seperti ini, begitulah aturan Keluarga Namikaze.

"Sayang!" Minato mencegah Kushina untuk memarahi Naruto. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Kushina menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya. Ia menyerahkan masalah Naruto pada sang suami.

"Besok berangkatlah, Naruto!" ujar Minato, mengingatkan tugasnya untuk esok hari. "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu tersebut."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Untuk sekarang ini, memang ayahnya tidak bisa dibantah. Sang ayah memang meminta Naruto untuk pergi sementara waktu dari perusahaan. "Ya, Aku mengerti _Tou-sama,_ " ujar Naruto, memilih untuk masuk ke dalam permainan sang ayah, dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya pada dirinya nanti.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini memanyunkan bibirnya, ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dirinya, dan mentertawakan dirinya. Iapun menggosok tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh pakaian hangat. Ugh, kenapa dia harus diam di tempat seperti ini, pada saat cuaca sangat dingin? Sang gadis mengeratkan syalnya. Ia menatap ke depan, kemudian tersenyum hangat. Oh, tidak masalah dia diam di tempat seperti ini selama berjam-jam, ketika sepanjang waktu dia bias melihat orang yang disukainya. Gadis bernama Sakura pun terus menatap pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang sedang sibuk mengangkat pipa beton bersama pegawai jalanan lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura melihat pemuda yang dinanti-nantinya sejak tadi berhenti bekerja. Pemuda tersebut melangkah ke arah Sakura, dan mengambil air minum yang diserahkan oleh Sakura. Setelah mengelap keringat pada wajah dan lehernya, sang pemuda menaruh handuknya ke dalam tas. Iapun menatap Sakura.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun, sejak tadi teleponmu berbunyi," ujar Sakura yang merasakan getaran pada tas Sasuke yang dititipkan pada dirinya, dan getaran tersebut diduga berasal dari ponsel kepunyaan sang Uchiha muda.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengambil tasnya. Ia merogoh saku tasnya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya yang menggelap. Mati. Sial. Rupanya batere ponselnya habis. Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku tas kembali.

"Habis," gumam Sasuke, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura, khawatir jika sosok yang menghubungi Sasuke sejak tadi adalah sosok yang penting bagi sang _raven_ , atau lebih parahnya membutuhkan kehadiran sang pemuda dengan segera.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku sudah selesai, kita bisa pergi sekarang," ujarnya sembari memasang jaketnya. Iapun melangkah pergi—menjauh dari tempat Sakura berada.

"…," Sakura lekas berdiri dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf menunggu lama," gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, ketika Sakura berdiri di sampingnya.

"EH? Tidak masalah Sasuke-kun. Lagipula, tidak ada yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah," ujar Sakura sembari megandeng tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, kemudian menatap tangan Sakura.

Sadar dengan tatapan Sasuke, Sakura pun ikut memandang tangannya. Ia salah tingkah, dan cepat-cepat melepas tangan Sasuke. "Ma—maaf, aku kebiasaan," ujarnya, risih dengan tatapan Sasuke yang menusuk.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya sebanyak beberapa langkah.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke. Setengah hari kurang bersama Sasuke, rasanya Sakura sudah cukup mengetahui seperti apa sang Uchiha. Sang pemuda merupakan manusia terdingin yang pernah Sakura kenal. Di saat sekian banyak laki-laki yang rela memohon di kaki Sakura agar dipacari, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Sasuke selalu fokus pada apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, dan terkadang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu, jika memang Sasuke seperti ini, untuk apa dia mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan? Apakah Sasuke memang memiliki sifat asli seperti ini, atau Sasuke malu memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, sehingga bersikap dingin seperti ini? Oh, sepertinya seperti Sakura lebih berpikir kemungkinan kedua karena Sasuke tipikal pemuda pendiam. Sakura tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan betapa manisnya pemuda pemalu macam Sasuke ini.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, membuka pembicaraan. Tidak suka dengan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke menatap deretan toko sekitarnya. Ia seperti sudah mengetahui toko mana yang akan dia tuju sekarang ini. "Bagaimana jika kita ke area pertokoan sebelah sana dulu?" ajak Sasuke, lekas menarik tangan Sakura dengan asal, agar sang gadis berjalan lebih cepat. Genggaman tangan Sasuke kontan langsung membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Ba—baik," ujar Sakura sembari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah, ketika semua orang menatap mereka berdua—terlihat iri dengan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur, kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur tersebut. Naruto menggosok wajahnya gusar. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa anak itu sulit sekali dihubungi? Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menerawang, mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Gigi Naruto bergetak marah, dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Untuk sekarang ini, ia ingin sekali melempar barang. Naruto berdiri, dan siap mengambil vas bunga di atas meja etalase, ketika ibunya membuka pintu kamar, dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat menutupi ekspresi murkanya. Ia tersenyum, menatap sang ibu.

Kushina yang tidak menyadari emosi Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, dan duduk di atas kasur Naruto. Ia menatap anak sulungnya. "Naruto, _Tou-san_ mu bertanya, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Hinata?" tanya Kushina, dengan nada penuh godaan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Selama hidup di dunia ini, dia jarang sekali memuji seseorang, jika memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan formalitas. Adapun orang yang pernah dia puji adalah keluarganya sendiri dan Sasuke. Naruto memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal. Ia sedikit risih jika harus menilai seseorang, terlebih orang tersebut baru saja dia kenal, dan dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Hanya saja… melihat tatapan ibunya, Naruto menjadi tidak enak perasaan.

"Cantik," jawab Naruto—singkat.

Kushina cemberut ketika melihat kepasifan anaknya. "Mhmm, lalu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak dapat menilai terlalu _detail_ Hinata. " _Kaa-san_ ingin aku menilai dia apa, ketika aku baru saja bertemu dia?"

Kushina melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bukankah dia terlihat keibu-ibuan, dan manis?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya. Seperti itulah," ujarnya, sedikit bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Kushina menghela nafas, menyerah dengan sikap Naruto yang sama sekali sulit digoda dan tidak asyik. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur sang anak. "Dasar kau ini," Kushina menghela nafas. "Mentang-mentang sudah memiliki kekasih, sama sekali tidak ingin _berbelanja,_ " godanya, pada sang anak. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar _Kaa-san_ ," gumam Naruto atas godaan Kushina. "Sudah tahu aku memiliki kekasih, untuk apa bertanya mengenai wanita lain?" Naruto menghela nafas. " _Kaa-san_ sendiri tahu kan seperti apa orientasiku sekarang ini."

"Iya, iya, _Kaa-san_ mengerti, anak _Kaa-san_ yang setia. Hehehe," Kushina terkekeh, senang melihat anaknya emosi.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika melihat sikap ibunya. Cih, kenapa juga dia harus menanggapi godaan Kushina? Dasar, ada-ada saja! Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap bertemu dengan sang Uchiha, walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi. Ya, dia berharap bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke seperti dulu kala, ketika bertemu Sasuke di alam mimpi.

 **Tazmaniadevil**

.

.

.

Waktu telah beranjak tiga hari kemudian. Naruto yang melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama itu, telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Di saat Naruto disibukkan oleh banyak pekerjaan, di saat itu juga Naruto melupakan urusannya dengan Sasuke. Untuk mempercepat urusannya di Suna, ia lebih memilih menyerahkan informasi tentang Sasuke pada orang-orang sewaannya.

Sepanjang hari, ketika di Suna, Naruto selalu disibukan oleh berkas-berkas, atau banyak masalah yang harus dia pecahkan. Ya, waktu yang biasanya dipecahkan oleh orang-orang selama tiga bulan, berhasil diselesaikan oleh Naruto sendiri selama tiga hari untuk kali ini. Sungguh hebat, kekuatan ingin cepat pulang itu!

"Kami berterima kasih atas kebijaksanaan, Namikaze-sama. Mudah-mudahan ke depannya pihak kami tidaklah mengecewakan," sang pemilik perusahaan _supplier_ membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya atas kemurahan hati naruto. Akhirnya, mereka telah mencapai kesepakatan yang menguntungkan untuk kedua belah pihak.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu, atau kalian memang sudah tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan pihak kami," ujar Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan rapat.

"Sa—saya mengerti maksud Namikaze-sama," ancaman Naruto langsung membuat pria tersebut berkeringat dingin.

Dengan diiringi pegawainya, setelah menyelesaikan segala macam urusannya, Naruto lekas beranjak ke mobil. Ia membutuhkan udara segar, setelah selama tiga hari ini diam di dalam ruangan, untuk mengaudit perusahaan orang lain. Naruto pun meminum air mineral yang dibawa oleh Iruka, dan menyerahkan botol minuman tersebut ke tangan Iruka. Naruto memasuki mobil, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya. Sekarang, ia bias berkonsentrasi kembali pada urusan pribadinya. "Iruka, apakah dia sudah menghubungiku?" tanya Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak. Naruto- _bocchama_ ," jawab Iruka yang selama Naruto bekerja menyimpan ponsel sang Namikaze sulung. Ia mengetahui dengan pasti arti pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Iruka. "Lalu, apa kau sudah mencari informasi mengenai dirinya?" dahi Naruto mengerut. "Sedang apa dia? Dimana dia?"

Iruka menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah Naruto- _bocchama_. Menurut kabar yang saya terima, Uchiha-san, akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kenalannya," Iruka menelan ludahnya. Sedikit ragu dengan informasi yang dia dapatkan. "Ia lebih sering keluar rumah, bahkan hampir tiap malam dia pulang larut," ujarnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto yang pastinya akan memerah karena emosi.

"Pu—pulang larut malam?! Untuk apa dia pulang larut malam?!" nada suara Naruto meninggi.

"Saya tidak tahu Naruto- _bocchama_ ," Iruka menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, semakin tidak berani menatap Naruto.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya. Seketika kepalanya terasa pusing. "Mereka!" geram Naruto. "Mereka tidak berguna! Pecat orang yang kau beri perintah untuk mendapatkan informasi ini, Iruka! Jangan sampai mereka memunculkan wujudnya di hadapanku. Walaupun hanya batang hidungnya! Apakah kau tidak berpikir, jika mereka sangat tidak berguna?! Diberi tugas seperti ini saja, mereka tidak bisa!" kemarahan Naruto meledak. Tidak tidur selama berhari-hari, dan dibebani oleh banyak pekerjaan, tentu bukan kombinasi yang baik dengan ketidakjelasan tingkah sang kekasih.

"Tetapi Naru—

"Diam, atau kaupun akan terlibat masalah, Iruka!" kali ini Naruto tidaklah bermain-main. Ia benar-benar emosi. "Lajukan mobil. Detik ini juga, aku akan kembali ke Konoha," perintah Naruto, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baik, Namikaze-sama," ujar sang sopir yang sejak tadi menanti intruksi Naruto. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung melajukan mobil ke arah bandara. Tidak diberi waktu sedikit pun untuk mengantar Naruto ke hotel—sesuai jadwal yang ada.

.

.

.

" _Nii-san_ , kembali?" Kyuubi bergumam setelah menerima telepon dari Iruka. "Ah, jika begitu, aku akan memberitahu _Kaa-san_ ," ujarnya.

"…."

"Hah? Oh, jika begitu, tolong tenangkan dia Iruka-san. Katakan padaku, jika kalian sudah tiba di Konoha. Aku akan menemuinya," Kyuubi meringis pelan, ketika mendapati informasi jika sang kakak sedang di dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk.

Kyuubi menghela nafas setelah memutus hubungan teleponnya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, gusar dengan keadaan sang kakak. Bagi Kyuubi dan keluarganya, kemarahan Naruto merupakan sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak baik. Sang kakak memang selalu terlihat tenang, dan berada di dalam kontrolnya. Namun, jika kontrolnya terlepas, banyak sekali hal yang tidak terduga akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Terakhir kali seseorang membuat Naruto marah, yaitu… ketika Naruto baru saja menginjak bangku kuliah. Seorang senior yang tidak menyukai Naruto, selalu saja meganggu Naruto, hingga kesabaran Naruto habis. Setelah Naruto puas memukuli orang tersebut dengan membabi-buta, keesokan harinya Kyuubi mendapatkan kabar, jika keluarga beserta rekan-rekan orang tersebut tidaklah terdengar namanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, tetapi sang pemuda sangat pandai menggunakan kekuasaan yang diberikan oleh sang ayah.

Sungguh mengerikan!

"Ada apa?"tanya Itachi yang sejak tadi melihat bosnya mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

" _Nii-san_ akan kembali. Tetapi..," Kyuubi megantung ucapannya.

"Tetapi..," salah satu alis Itachi terangkat.

"Iruka-san berkata, jika emosi kakakku sedang tidak stabil karena lelah, dan…"Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Tidak berhubungan dengan adikmu sampai sekarang," gumamnya, semakin terlihat gusar.

"….," tidak ada yang bisa Itachi komentari dari hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkenal sedikit tidak masuk akal ini, mengingat status kedua manusia tersebut.

Kyuubi kembali berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia harus bertemu kakaknya, sekaligus mencari Sasuke. Kyuubi harus bisa meredakan kemarahan sang kakak. Tetapi… sampai sejauh mana emosi Naruto bergerak? Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah ditebak. Ia bisa terlihat tenang, sekaligus berbahaya di dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyuubi memijat pelipisnya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, ia harus bertemu Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum Naruto melampiaskan masalahnya pada orang yang tidak tepat. Ia harus mendampingi Naruto, dan memastikan jika Naruto baik-baik saja. Oh, bukan Naruto! Melainkan orang yang terlibat dengan Naruto. Sekarang, apa yang diharapkan Kyuubi, Naruto hanyalah salah paham. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, bukanlah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Ya, mudah-mudahan Sasuke tidak mencari masalah.

.

.

.

Sikap pendiam Naruto membuat Iruka semakin khawatir. Sepanjang perjalanan udara, Naruto hanya menatap lurus ke depan, seperti berusaha membakar segala sesuatu di hadapannya hanya dengan pandangan mata. Setelah tiba di bandara, tanpa menunggu pengawal, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar bandara. Tidak peduli para _security_ bandara sibuk menghalau para penggila sang Namikaze, Naruto bergerak ke arah mobilnya yang sudah menanti di depan pintu bandara. Tidak berpikir panjang, Naruto mendorong sopir agar menjauh dari mobil sedannya. Ia memasuki bagian pemudi, bermaksud menyetir sendiri.

Iruka yang kewalahan mengejar Naruto, tidak sanggup lagi berlari. Iapun sedikit kesulitan dengan dua tas yang dibawanya. "Naruto- _bocchama_ , sebaiknya kita kembali dulu ke ru—Naruto-sama!" teriak Iruka, ketika Naruto memacu mobil dengan cepat, dan Iruka terlambat untuk ikut. "SIAL!" Iruka menghentakan kakinya. Sekarang dia benar-benar berada di dalam masalah. Selain harus berhadapan dengan Naruto, iapun harus berhadapan dengan Minato yang notabene tidak suka anak-anaknya lepas dari pengawalan, dengan keadaan tidak jelas. Sama sekali tidak suka.

Iruka pun melihat taxi di dekatnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung memasuki taxi, meminta taxi tersebut untuk mengejar bosnya. Bosnya yang sangat seenaknya itu!

.

.

.

Dengan asal Naruto melajukan mobilnya. Ia memacu cepat mobilnya, menuju ke tempat Sasuke biasanya berada. Dari informasi anak buahnya, Sasuke tidaklah ada di rumah, maupun di kampus. Sasuke pun tidak berada di tempat kerjanya. Lalu, dimana Sasuke? Dengan gemas Naruto mengambil _ear phone_ -nya. Ia menekan tombol ponsel yang disimpannya di tengah _dashboard_ mobil. Naruto menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana. Seseorang yang lebih dia percaya.

"Shikamaru," Naruto menyapa sahabat detektifnya. Sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu. "Cepat, beritahu keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Naruto. "Aku membutuhkan lokasinya sekarang juga!" perintah Naruto.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Tidak bisakah kau menghubungiku dengan cara biasa?" Shikamaru heran dengan temannya yang selalu menghubunginya ketika keadaan sedang darurat tanpa basa-basi. "Aku sedang bekerja," ujar Shikamaru. Tidak suka dengan sikap seenaknya Naruto. "Aku tidak bi—

"Cepat cari! Sepuluh menit lagi, aku ingin kau memberitahuku keberadaan anak itu," Naruto tidak suka dibantah. Iapun mematikan ponselnya tanpa peduli sosok pemuda berambut nanas di seberang sana sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi karena tingkah seenaknya.

 _Oh, My God!_

Kau memang paling pandai membuat orang lain gila, Naruto!

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gedung di hadapannya. Gedung megah—tempat orang-orang kaya biasanya melakukan penglobby-an bisnis atau menginap. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap gedung di hadapannya kembali. Iapun menghela nafas, dan menatap wanita di sampingnya. Wanita bersurai pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya sembari menatap heran Sasuke. Sang pemuda pun melepaskan pandangannya dari sang wanita, kemudian menatap ke dalam hotel di depan sana.

"Ayo, masuk!" sang wanita berdada besar, umur lebih tua dari Sasuke sendiri, dengan rambut pirang itu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah lobby, setelah melewati penjaga depan hotel. "Jadi, sudah terpikir olehmu kamar mana yang kau sukai?" tanyanya, ketika sang wanita melangkah menuju _receptionist_.

Para petugas hotel serta _receptionist_ mengangguk hormat pada sang wanita, dan Sasuke. Ia pun berbicara sejenak pada beberapa pegawai hotel tersebut sebelum fokusnya kembali pada Sasuke. Sang wanita berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, dengan senyuman sensual. Ia menatap Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah, membuat Sasuke ikut menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ragu?" tanya sang wanita dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana jika kita memasuki kamar terbaik dari tempat ini saja. Aku harap kau memenuhi janji kita setelah semua selesai," ujar Sasuke, dengan pandangan kosong, dan ekspresi lelah tersirat di wajahnya.

Sang wanita menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Sang wanita pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dan mengelus pipi sang Uchiha, dan reflek Sasuke sedikit menggerakan pipinya, walaupun tidak membuat sentuhan wanita tersebut terlepas dari pipinya. "Tentu saja bocah tampan. Ayo, ikut!" ujarnya, sembari megenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan wanita tersebut pun membalikan tubuh mereka, hendak menuju lift hotel mewah ini, ketika kedua manusia tersebut berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti.

Sepersekian mikro detik kedua bola mata Sasuke terbelalak sebelum kembali berekspresi datar, dan tangannya sudah terlepas dari genggaman wanita tersebut. Kedua mata _onyx_ terkunci pada sepasang mata biru di hadapannya. Iapun tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya, ketika sosok di hadapannya mendekat ke arah dirinya dengan ekspresi kosong, dan sorot mata dingin. Sosok tersebut terus mendekat, hingga berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Apakah kau tahu, Uchiha?" suara Naruto terdengar parau dan lemah—terdengar sangat lelah. "Beratus-ratus kilo meter dari tempatmu sekarang berpijak, setiap detiknya aku memikirkan dirimu. Bertanya-tanya dimana dirimu, dan kau sedang apa? Apakah kau sudah makan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidur nyenyak, bahkan aku sempat berpikir, apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke. "Oh, tidak usah dijawab. Aku tahu jawabannya," Naruto terkekeh miris. "Ternyata, otakku hanya berpikir hal sia-sia sejak kemarin," bisik Naruto.

"Naruto," dengan santai Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Kita berbicara di tempat lain. Jangan membuat keributan di tempat ini," pinta sang Uchiha.

Naruto tertawa keras. "Kenapa harus aku yang berpindah tempat, ketika aku adalah Naruto Namikaze?" tanya Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Aku bisa berada dimanapun yang aku mau. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. _The greatest_ Namikaze tidak bisa diperintah. Ingat itu, Uchiha!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Lalu, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan sekarang? Sekarang yang aku mau, hanya ingin menghancurkan tempat ini, dan membunuh orang-orang di tempat ini," Naruto berucap tajam sembari menatap wanita pirang di dekat Sasuke.

Sang wanita di dekat Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke, memberi ruang bagi Naruto untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Para karyawan hotel itupun hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka, ketika merasakan aura berkuasa Naruto. Walaupun Naruto tidaklah berada di kawasannya, semua orang yang berada di tempat ini tahu, jika mereka tidaklah sedang berhubungan dengan orang biasa. Mereka sedang berhubungan dengan sosok yang bisa meminjamkan dana pada negara ini, jika orang tersebut mau!

"….," Sasuke terdiam, dengan tatapan fokus pada Naruto.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Uchiha, jika aku membunuh orang-orang di tempat ini? Kemudian, menguras darah mereka hingga habis. Apa yang kau bisa lakukan, jika aku ingin mereka mati secara perlahan, dengan siksaan batin yang aku berikan?" bisik Naruto, dengan nada penuh ancaman. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto bermaksud untuk menekannya, bukan untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Mengetahui keinginan Naruto, Sasuke memilih untuk mundur, dan membiarkan Naruto terus menekannya. Sasuke terus mundur, hingga dia terjebak di antara pilar dan tubuh Naruto. Sekarang, tidak ada celah sama sekali bagi Sasuke untuk bergerak.

"….," Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhenti menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Naruto, dengan wajah yang didekatkan pada wajah Sasuke. "Apakah kau baru menyadari, jika aku bisa membuat hal yang aku ucapkan tadi terjadi? Apakah kau baru menyadari jika kau telah memancari orang yang mengerikan?" Naruto menggertakan giginya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menempelkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok pilar, samping kepala Sasuke. "Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi. "Hm?" gumam Naruto. " Kenapa? KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!" teriak Naruto, membuat seluruh orang di tempat itu kontan langsung menatap ke arahnya. "KAU PICIK UCHIHA! JIKA KAU TIDAK SUKA LAGI DENGAN HUBUNGAN INI KAU BISA MENGAKHIRINYA BAIK-BAIK, TIDAK USAH MENIKAMKU DARI BELAKANG!" emosi Naruto tidaklah ke kontrol. Ia meneriaki sang Uchiha tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke.

BUK!

Naruto memukul tembok di samping kepala Sasuke.

Kecepatan kepalan tangan Naruto membuat beberapa wanita di tempat itu memekik ngeri, takut wajah sang Uchiha terkenai.

Sikap Naruto yang sudah diluar kontrol membuat para pegawai, maupun penjaga hotel kontan langsung mendatangi sang Namikaze. Namun, baru saja mereka berniat mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan membawa Naruto keluar hotel, berpuluh-puluh pria berpakaian hitam memasuki area hotel dan mencegah para pegawai tersebut mendekat ke arah Naruto, terlebih menyentuh Naruto. Sekarang ini, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan Sasuke, ketika para pria berpakaian hitam itu membuat barikade sangat ketat, mencegah siapapun mendekat ke arah dua pemuda itu.

Dari kerumunan pria berpakaian hitam itu datanglah sosok pemuda bersurai merah dan panjang terikat satu, dengan diikuti Iruka.

" _Nii-san_ ," bisik Kyuubi, ketika melihat posisi Naruto dan Sasuke. Ternyata yang ditakutinya telah terjadi. Sasuke mencari masalah dengan Naruto, dan tentu saja Naruto lepas kontrol.

Di saat orang-orang cemas, Sasuke masih terlihat tenang. Gertakan Naruto seolah sama sekali tidak berarti untuknya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto, kemudian menghela nafas. "Pulanglah, Naruto. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di matamu. Kau harus beristirahat," perintah Sasuke, terdengar sama sekali tidak menanggapi kicauan Naruto.

Permintaan Sasuke membuat emosi Naruto semakin tersulut. Lagi-lagi ia meninjukan kepalan tangannya pada pilar. Di mata orang-orang terlihat ragu untuk menghajar Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" desis Naruto, gelap mata. Tidak mempedulikan perasaan Sasuke untuk sekarang ini. "Katakan, padaku.. Apa yang kau inginkan dari wanita-wanita itu?" tanya Naruto. "Rahim? ANAK?! KETURUNAN?!" teriak Naruto. "Sasuke..," Naruto lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang Uchiha, hingga Sasuke dapat mencium aroma jeruk sunkish dari sang Namikaze yang selama ini selalu membuatnya bergairah. "Aku bisa memberikan wanita yang kau inginkan, dan terbaik, jika kau memintaku secara baik-baik," kilatan emosi terlihat jelas di mata Naruto, ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut. "Aku pun bisa mengucapkan kata maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan padamu dari tubuhku sendiri," mata Naruto menyipit. "Dengan begitu," Ia member jeda. "Setidaknya, aku bisa ikut serta atas kebahagiaanmu," bisik Naruto dengan lemah.

Dari ucapan Naruto, dan tatapan Naruto sekarang ini, siapapun dapat melihat rasa sakit hati, kemarahan, serta berbagai macam perasaan terjadi di dalam diri Naruto. Pandangan Naruto tidaklah marah sepenuhnya. Naruto terlihat seperti orang… putus cinta, dan hancur. Namun, harga diri yang dimiliki Naruto, membentengi dirinya sendiri dari kegilaan. Di dalam kehancuran pun, Naruto masih bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak membuat musuhnya senang. Ia masih menekan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan segala hal di sekitarnya.

" _Nii-san?"_ Kyuubi menatap sedih Naruto, tahu dengan pasti perasaan sang kakak. Sedikitnya, dia tahu rasa sakit yang diterima oleh Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Oh, bukan keturunan? Lalu, apa?" kali ini nada frustasi terdengar jelas di bibir Naruto, ketika Sasuke membisu. "Martabat, tahta?" tanya Naruto. "KATAKAN PADAKU, PERUSAHAAN MANA YANG INGIN KAU MASUKI?! USAHA APA YANG INGIN KAU GELUTI?! GELAR APA LAGI YANG INGIN KAU DAPATKAN UCHIHA-JENIUS?!"

Saat Kyuubi fokus pada sosok kakaknya, tiba-tiba muncul ketiga adiknya. Ketiga adiknya memasuki kerumunan, dan berdiri di samping Kyuubi. Ia menatap sang kakak dan juga Sasuke yang sedang dipojokkan oleh Naruto. _Oh, shit!_ Dari tatapan Naruto, ketiga Namikaze tahu, jika Sasuke dan orang-orang yang berurusan dengan masalah ini akan terkena masalah besar. Naruto sedang sangat marah. Benar-benar marah!

"Bukan kedua hal itu juga?" kali ini terjadi perubahan pada nada suara Naruto. Terdengar lebih dipermainkan. "Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto, sedikit mencemooh. "Oh, uang?! Ya, orang sepertimu pasti membutuhkan uang, bukan?" Naruto mentertawakan Sasuke. "Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?!" Naruto melepas jasnya, dan megantung jas putih itu di lengannya sendiri. "Tidak usah malu! Selama ini, aku selalu bertanya padamu mengenai uang, bukan? Tetapi kau bilang apa? TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Ya, tidak. Daripada mendapatkan uang dari orang _tidak berguna_ sepertiku, lebih baik kau menjadi seorang gigolo, kemudian mendapatkan uang dari para wanita haus belaian yang pastinya sangat memujamu di atas ranjang sana!" tuding Naruto, membuat wanita yang sempat di dekat Sasuke angkat bicara, namun dicegah Iruka agar tidak memperkeruh suasana. "Sekarang kau masih bisa diam, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan gemas. "Kenapa? Apa kau mengakui dirimu adalah gigolo?"

" _NII-SAN_!" teriak Kyuubi, ketika merasa Naruto keterlaluan. Kyuubi tidak ingin Naruto menghakimi seseorang sebelum urusannya jelas. Ini tidaklah seperti Naruto. Orang di hadapan Kyuubi benar-benar hanya dipenuhi oleh nafsu membunuh untuk sekarang ini.

Naruto cemburu buta.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?!" tanya Naruto, dengan ekspresi mengejek. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kyuubi. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menghina.

Terjadi saling membisik di antara orang-orang yang menyaksikan drama ini. Beberapa dari mereka mengambil gambar Naruto dan Sasuke. Oh, tentu saja, besok akan terdapat berita di halaman utama majalah atau koran, jika Naruto Namikaze telah mengencani seorang pemuda gigolo. Ia mengencani seorang pria yang gemarnya mengencani wanita-wanita kaya di luar sana. Selesai sudah hubungan manis mereka, ketika orang-orang akan berpikir jika hubungan mereka hanya penuh nafsu, dan untuk kebutuhan material.

Sasuke terus berusaha menatap wajah Naruto. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang. Namun, tubuhnya menolak untuk diajak kerja sama. Ia tidak dapat lagi menatap Naruto. Ia tidak dapat lagi mencegah kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak dapat lagi mencegah segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Baiklah jika memang kau tidak bisa menjawabnya," Naruto tersenyum miring. "Tenang Uchiha. Aku masih menjadi sosok yang baik hati dan pengertian," Naruto mengeluarkan uang dari saku dalam jasnya. "Satu juta yen," Naruto melempar sekaligus menamparkan lembaran uang tersebut ke wajah Sasuke, membuat orang-orang yang menonton drama ini terkesima, ketika dengan mudahnya Naruto membuang uang-uang tersebut.

"Astaga..," gumam sebagian dari mereka, ketika melihat kegilaan Naruto.

"2 juta yen! Tiga juga yen?! Oh, dan ini!" untuk yang terakhir Naruto melempar cek kosong ke hadapan Sasuke. "Ambil itu semua!"

Keempat adik Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng, ketika melihat tingkah sang kakak.

Naruto melempar jasnya ke atas lantai. Ia merogoh saku belakang celananya. Ia mengambil kartu kredit dari dalam saku tersebut, dan menunjukannya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Dan kartu ini," ujar Naruto sembari menunjukan kartu berwarna hitam miliknya. "Asal kau tahu saja, kartu ini bisa membeli 20 mobil kuda jingkrak yang bahkan di dalam mimpimu pun tidak akan bisa kau naiki!" Naruto melempar dua kartu tersebut ke hadapan Sasuke. "AMBIL SEMUA!" teriaknya. Iapun sedikit menjauh dari hadapan Sasuke, kemudian menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Tetapi, ingat satu hal, Uchiha! Urusan kita belum selesai… baik dirimu, orang-orang terdekatmu, termasuk teman-teman jalangmu itu tidak akan selamat dariku!" Naruto menatap satu-persatu orang yang menonton dirinya, kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali. "Walaupun butuh ke neraka untuk mengejar dirimu dan mereka semua, aku bersumpah akan mengejar kalian, dan menghancurkan kalian semua! Satu peringatan untuk kalian semua, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Naruto NAMIKAZE!" seru Naruto, dan puncaknya emosi Naruto meningkat drastis. Ia tidak dapat lagi mengontrol diri, hingga kakinya terayun untuk menendang Sasuke. "SIALAN, K—

Itachi yang sejak tadi memantau pergerakan Naruto dengan gesit menahan tubuh Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang, mencegah sang Namikaze untuk menyerang adiknya. "NARUTO, HENTIKAN! NARUTO!" teriak Itachi, berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Pergerakan Itachi dan Naruto membuat anak-anak Namikaze lainnya kontan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Kyuubi yang tadinya tidak berniat ikut campur turut menahan tubuh Naruto.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto sembari menendang udara, berusaha menggapai Sasuke. "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto. Iapun berhasil melepaskan diri dari Itachi. Ia membalikkan badannya, kemudian meninju wajah Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga.

BUK!

Itachi terpelanting ke atas lantai.

" _Nii-san_!" teriak Kyuubi, menatap Naruto tidak suka. Sedangkan anak Namikaze lain hanya bisa menjaga jarak dari Naruto, takut terkena amukan dari sang Namikaze sulung. Seluruh anak Namikaze menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam saja, melihat kakaknya akan dibunuh oleh Naruto.

Tidak cukup hanya meninju Itachi. Naruto pun berniat melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara menginjak tubuh Itachi yang sudah terjengkal ke atas lantai. Penjagaan pengawal para Namikaze pun semakin ketat di saat para _security_ hotel hendak melerai perkelahian tersebut. Beberapa penjaga Namikaze merebut paksa ponsel dan kamera orang-orang yang telah mengambil gambar para Namikaze.

Saat Itachi akan diinjak oleh Naruto, Kyuubi langsung mencegah Naruto, dan menatap Naruto kesal. "CUKUP!" teriak Kyuubi sembari mendorong Naruto agar menjauh dari Itachi. "Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya!" peringat Kyuubi.

Naruto yang diluar kontrolnya, hendak menyerang Kyuubi. Namun, Itachi sudah lebih dulu melihat pergerakan Naruto. Iapun menyandung kaki Naruto dengan tangannya, dan membuat Naruto terjungkal ke atas lantai.

BRUK!

Naruto mencium lantai.

"ITACHI!" seru Kyuubi, ketika Itachi bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya. Itachi yang tidak pernah mau terlibat masalah tiba-tiba melakukan perlawanan pada Naruto.

Kyuubi membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya Itachi akan melakukan hal senekad itu. Dalam seumur hidup, Kyuubi mengenal Naruto, baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang berani menjatuhkan Naruto di depan umum. Kyuubi pun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia segera menyeret Itachi yang masih di atas lantai agar menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Di dalam keheningan Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari atas lantai. Semua orang di tempat itu—minus Sasuke—merasakan jika Naruto sudahlah bukan sosok pemuda yang biasanya ramah, atau berkepala dingin, seperti yang diceritakan majalah-majalah. Naruto di hadapan mereka ini hanyalah sosok pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan besar, namun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dengan ekspresi miris, dan pandangan kosong, Naruto menatap Itachi. "Kau dipecat!" ujar Naruto, tanpa peduli nasib keluarga Uchiha untuk selanjutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Itachi.

"Pe—pecat?" Kyuubi bangkit dari atas lantai. "Kau tidak bisa sembarangan memecat dirinya, _Nii-san_. Dia ini adalah anak buahku, bukan anak buahmu!" Kyuubi membela Itachi.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tidak peduli. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika aku ingin dia keluar dari perusahaan? Melaporkannya pada _Tou-san_?" Naruto terkekeh. "Silahkan, laporkan! Maka akan aku buat kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi bergantian.

Kyuubi membuka-tutup mulutnya, dengan ancaman Naruto. Yeah, pastilah dengan mudah Naruto dapat mengompori ayah mereka. Minato pasti tidak akan mengizinkan Kyuubi untuk bertemu Itachi, jika Naruto melaporkan peristiwa ini secara _gamblang_ pada Minato. Sang kepala keluarga tidak akan pernah memaafkan sosok Itachi yang akan sesegera mungkin jadi kakak musuh anak sulungnya.

"Jika memang seperti itu, maka aku akan keluar dari kediaman Namikaze!" teriak Kyuubi, memberi ancaman terakhir pada Naruto. Ia yakin kakaknya tidak akan tega pada adik-adiknya. Kyuubi tahu seberapa sayangnya Naruto pada adik-adiknya.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Terlihat tidak gentar dengan ancaman Kyuubi, membuat sang Namikaze kedua merasakan firasat buruk, dan err… menyesal. "Dalam 2 jam ini bereskan pakaianmu dari kediaman Namikaze, dan jangan munculkan wujudmu di hadapanku lagi!" jawab Naruto, sangat santai.

Ucapan Naruto membuat kedua mata Kyuubi terbelalak. Astaga. Kakaknya benar-benar sudah gila. Ia mengusir adiknya sendiri hanya karena masalah yang belum jelas seperti ini. "Hei, bagaimana bisa begitu?!" seru Kyuubi, tidak terima ucapan Naruto. "Aku ini adikmu! Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Lagi pula kau tidak bisa mengusirku sembarangan ketika kau bukan kedua orang tuaku. _Kaa-san_ tidak akan tinggal diam atas tindakanmu ini."

"Begitukah? Apa kau mau lihat siapa yang akan dipilih _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ untuk masalah ini?" tanya Naruto. "Hei, aku beri pilihan padamu, orang ini," tunjuk Naruto pada Itachi. "Atau pergi dari kediaman Namikaze?" Naruto membalas ancaman Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa? Tidak berani memutuskan apa yang kau miliki sekarang untuk laki-laki tidak berguna?" Naruto mendengus, tahu jika adiknya kalah. "Baiklah. Aku yang baik hati akan memudahkan keadaan ini. Di mulai dari sekarang berhentilah jadi adikku, dan enyahlah dari hadapanku," dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa kasihan, Naruto memberi keputusan.

Kyuubi menggeleng. Ia menatap Sasuke, agar sang pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kyuubi pun hanya menggebris kesal. Ia menatap Naruto kembali. " _Nii-san_ , jangan gila! Kau pikir, ikatan darah di dalam diri kita bisa dirubah?!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya, tidak mau tahu lagi urusan orang-orang yang sudah dicap brengsek olehnya. "Uchiha yang terhormat ini yang tahu, bukan, jika uang bisa berbicara segalanya. Dengan uang siapa tahu, kau bisa mencuci darahmu, hingga tidak ada darahku yang sama mengalir di dalam tubuhmu," Naruto menyindir Sasuke. "Tanyakan saja pada dirinya, apa dengan uang semua bisa dilakukan?"

" _Nii_ —

"Jadi, ada masalah dengan kata yang aku ucapkan tadi, _mantan adik_? Bukankah, ucapanku sekarang hanyalah untuk _membeli_ ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Naruto, memotong ucapan Kyuubi.

Pertanyaan Naruto yang datar, dan terdengar tidak senang dibantah membuat Kyuubi menelan ucapannya sendiri. Ia yakin pasti akan terlibat masalah lebih besar dari ini jika membantah Naruto. Kyuubi termakan oleh senjatanya sendiri. "Tidak!" gumam Kyuubi, dengan arogansi tersendiri. Ia tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Itachi terkejut. Ia menatap Kyuubi prihatin, sekaligus… was-was.

Dari semua Namikaze, memang Naruto lah yang terkenal sulit dikendalikan, sebelum Kyuubi. Di dalam emosi yang membabi-buta pun Naruto masih bisa memukul mundur adiknya sendiri. Ya, Itachi tahu jika Minato pastilah akan berpihak pada Naruto untuk sementara ini. Minato pasti tidak akan membela Kyuubi yang melawan kakaknya hanya untuk karyawan biasa seperti dirinya. Itachi menghela nafas berat. Sedikitnya, dia merasa terenyuh dengan keputusan Kyuubi. Sang Namikaze telah melakukan keputusan besar hanya untuk orang seperti Itachi. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di otak Kyuubi?

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar dari hotel. Ia tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang, terutama menatap Sasuke lagi. Bagi Naruto, untuk sekarang ini urusan mereka secara _face to face_ sudah selesai.

Naruto melewati ketiga adiknya yang lain. Ketiga adiknya berdiri di hadapan Naruto—seolah mencegah Naruto untuk melangkah. Namun, tatapan Naruto membuat ketiga Namikaze menyingkir. Aura Naruto terlalu menakutkan untuk dilawan.

"Ka—kami diam saja," jawab ketiga Namikaze, tidak mau terlibat masalah seperti Kyuubi. Mereka bertiga memberi jalan pada Naruto.

Iruka yang sejak tadi berdiri, menyaksikan tingkah Naruto mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melangkah. "Silahkan, Naruto- _bocchama_ ," pintanya, sebelum mengikuti Naruto dari jarak yang cukup jauh untuk pengawalan.

Hening.

Hotel itupun tiba-tiba menjadi sepi.

Saat Naruto pergi dari hotel itu, berangsur-angsur para penjaga meninggalkan lobby. Para pegawai hotel meminta orang-orang yang berkumpul—menonton drama Sasuke dan Naruto untuk bubar, dan kembali ke dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Di tengah-tengah keheningan, kini hanya tinggalkan anak-anak Namikaze, Sasuke, serta Itachi. Keenam orang itu hanya bisa terdiam, masih mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto benar-benar marah, ya? Hahaha. Tentu saja dia marah. Siapa juga yang mau melihat kekasihnya masuk ke dalam hotel dengan wanita atau pria lain secara berduaan? Semua anak Namikaze dan Itachi menatap Sasuke. Mereka melihat ke arah sosok pemuda yang hanya diam, tidak memberi penjelasan sama sekali atas peristiwa ini.

.

.

.

Naruto tidaklah langsung memasuki mobilnya, dan menjauh dari hotel tersebut. Ia lebih memilih memasuki taman di dekat hotel tersebut, ketika Iruka meminta para penjaga Naruto untuk mengosongkan taman. Naruto cukup memiliki pikiran untuk tidak pulang ke rumah di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin memperlihatkan kemarahannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu, dia lebih memilih menenangkan dirinya dan menjernihkan kepalanya sebelum mendatangi kediamannya.

Ya, Naruto ingin kembali ke dalam kediamannya karena _penthouse_ miliknya hanya mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang telah berhianat pada dirinya.

Iruka menatap khawatir Naruto. Dengan membawa pakaian hangat, dan segelas kopi hangat, Iruka menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto- _bocchama_ , silahkan!" Iruka menyerahkan kopi tersebut pada Naruto, dan mengalungkan pakaian hangat yang dibawanya pada tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kopi tersebut untuk menghangatkan tangannya. Ia menatap Iruka. "Ambil hapemu!" perintah Naruto.

Iruka lekas mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. "Silahkan!" Iruka mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menggunakan ponselnya tanpa bertanya.

Naruto menatap ke depan, sama sekali tidak melihat ponsel Iruka. "Buka ebay, amazone, atau situs belanja apapun di ponselmu," perintah Naruto.

Iruka mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perintah Naruto. Apa yang Naruto inginkan? Apakah Naruto ingin membeli sesuatu dari situs belanja tersebut? Oh, apakah Naruto ingin melepas stress dengan belanja, seperti Kushina ketika sedang bertengkar dengan Minato? Iruka pun lekas membuka salah satu situs yang disebutkan oleh Naruto tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Sudah Naruto- _bocchama_. Apa yang harus saya cari dari situs tersebut?" tanyanya.

Naruto membuka gelas kertas kopi miliknya, kemudian meminum kopi tersebut dengan rakus, seolah tidak merasa panas sama sekali. "Tanyakan pada amazone, dan ebay. Oh, tanyakan pada google jika tidak," Naruto kembali menegluk minuman tersebut. "Berapa harga hati bocah tengik itu?"

Kedua mata Iruka terbelalak ketika mendengar intruksi Naruto. Ia khawatir dengan psikis Naruto sekarang ini. "Na—Naruto _bocchama_?!"

Naruto menatap sengit Iruka, ketika Iruka terlalu banyak bicara baginya. "Ada apa?" suara Naruto bergetar. "Kau pun tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang aku perintah?" Naruto menggertakan giginya. "CEPAT CARI, IRUKA! JANGAN BERTANYA LAGI! BERIKAN PADAKU HARGA HATINYA!" teriaknya, melampiaskan emosi yang sejak tadi berusaha dia tahan.

"Maaf..," Iruka membungkuk, mencoba menenangkan tuan mudanya. Ia tidak mungkin mencari hal yang jelas-jelas mustahil.

Naruto berdiri, dan melempar gelas di tangannya ke atas rerumputan taman yang tentu saja membuat Iruka menulis mental note agar memungut gelas tersebut setelah semua selesai. "KAU PUN TIDAK BERGUNA! HANYA MENCARI HAL SEPERTI ITU SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA?! MENCARI HATINYA SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA?! BUKANKAH SEGALA HAL HARUSNYA BISA DIBELI DALAM SITUS TERSEBUT?!" tunjuk Naruto pada ponsel Iruka. "LALU, FUNGSINYA DIRIMU APA, HAH?! FUNGSI KALIAN APA?!" teriak Naruto pada para penjaga maupun Iruka. "Kalian sama sekali tidak berguna. Penjaga tidak berguna. Pegawai tidak berguna. Situs tidak berguna. Bahkan uang pun tidak berguna," lirih Naruto, sembari menghempaskan bokongnya kembali pada kursi taman. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Sifat _uring-uringan_ Naruto, membuat Iruka mengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Iapun berusaha menguatkan diri, dan mengambil pakaian hangat Naruto yang sempat terjatuh, dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu..," Naruto menepis tangan Iruka.

Iruka menatap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar, kepala Naruto yang tertunduk, dan kedua tangan Naruto yang terkepal kuat. Iruka tahu dengan pasti siapa Naruto Namikaze. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuasaan, dan bisa membawahi puluhan ribu karyawan ini hanyalah sosok pemuda polos. Selama Iruka mengenal Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto jatuh cinta, dan bahagia karenanya. Iruka tahu dengan pasti, jika Naruto sedang patah hati untuk pertama kalinya di detik ini. Kelicikan Sasuke hanyalah membuat Naruto si pemuda yang bisa mendapatkan segala-galanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diambil mainan kesayangannya, dan tentu saja ego Naruto tidaklah akan mudah menerima hal tersebut.

"Naruto- _boccha_ —

"Pergilah! Untuk sekarang ini aku hanya ingin sendiri," perintah Naruto dengan suara yang sudah mulai terkontrol. Namun, ia masih belum memperlihatkan wajahnya pada sang asisten. "Jangan biarkan _reader_ cerita ini tahu, aku sedang merasak muak karena kelilipan," lirihnya, membuat Iruka tidak tahu harus ikut bersedih, atau menganga karena ucapan Naruto. "Tidak ada di dalam kamusnya, jika Naruto Namikaze yang sedang menangis _gentle_ diketahui orang-orang."

"Baik Naruto- _bocchama,_ " Iruka berpamitan pada Naruto untuk menjauh dari Naruto, dan meminta para penjaga membelakangi sang tuan muda. Tidak boleh melihat sosok Naruto sedikit pun untuk sekarang ini.

Ya, kau sedang menangis _gentle_ , Nar!

Menangis gendeng+tengil!

Ujar _Author_ yang ikut membelakangi Naruto, tidak berniat melihat tangisan _gentle_ a la Namikaze Naruto si terhebat.

.

.

.

Di saat Itachi, Kyuubi dan Namikaze lainnya sedang berusaha menyelesaikan kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh kakak mereka. Sasuke hanya masih terpaku di tempat, menatap uang yang bertebaran dimana-mana, ketika wanita yang bersama dirinya tadi sudah pergi entah kemana. Sasuke menghela nafas. Iapun membungkukan tubuhnya, menggapai salah satu lembaran uang yang _dibuang_ oleh Naruto. Sasuke membolak-balikan uang tersebut sebelum memunguti lembaran yen yang lainnya.

Itachi yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi perihal tempat tinggal Kyuubi paska diusir Naruto secara tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke. Ia memohon undur diri pada Kyuubi untuk sementara waktu. Lekas ia menghampiri sang pemuda, berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Sasuke?" gumam Itachi, menatap khawatir sang adik.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk memunguti uang ini?" pinta Sasuke pada sang kakak tanpa berhenti memunguti uang-uang Naruto.

Itachi menatap gerak-gerik sang Uchiha. Adiknya yang pendiam ini lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dari sorot matanya terlihat sekali ketakutan di dalamnya. Namun, bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya jika dengan mudah bercerita masalahnya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apapun yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, pasti sang pemuda lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri—rapat-rapat. Sang pemuda lebih memilih tidak membuka suara, dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, walaupun hancur sendirilah resikonya.

"Sini aku bantu!" Itachi memutuskan untuk ikut memungut uang-uang itu.

Kedua pemuda itupun sibuk mengumpulan uang Naruto yang bertebaran dimana-mana, tanpa mempedulikan rasa malu, dan persepsi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Melihat kesibukan mereka berdua, para Namikaze saling pandang sebelum mendekat ke arah parah Uchiha, dan ikut membantu. Selintas dari bibir Sasuke, terdengar gerutuan kecil mengenai 'Dasar Dobe, ia kan pasti cape mengumpulkan uang sebegini banyaknya,' sehingga dahi para Namikaze dan Itachi mengerut, sama sekali tidak mengerti pola pikir pemuda di dekat mereka ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?

Kenapa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto hancur tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Kenapa Sasuke yang notabene terlihat sangat mencintai Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini?

 **Tazmaniadevil**

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berkomunikasi. Seminggu sudah Kyuubi tidak pulang ke rumah. Seminggu sudah terdapat awan _mendung_ di kediaman Namikaze. Seminggu sudah Perusahaan Namikaze seperti neraka bagi karyawan-karyawannya.

Bukan hanya dihadapkan dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk, tetapi para karyawan perusahaan sangat besar itu harus dihadapkan oleh _the big boss_ yang memiliki temperamental tinggi, dan lebih kejam dari biasanya. Hanya dalam radius satu kilometer dari tempat Naruto berada, para karyawan perusahaan Namikaze sudah dapat merasakan aura Naruto yang sangat buruk. Sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekati Naruto, kecuali keadaan sangat terdesak.

PLUK!

Minato melempar majalah ke atas meja Naruto. Iruka yang berada di ruangan itu cepat-cepat angkat kaki, memberi tempat bagi Minato untuk berbicara berdua dengan anaknya.

Naruto hanya menatap selintas majalah _berheadline_ 'Pengambil Alihan Palace Hotel oleh Sang Pangeran _,_ ' sebelum matanya fokus kembali pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Berapa banyak lagi orang yang akan kau hancurkan, Naruto?" tanya Minato sembari mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Naruto, ketika sang anak bersikap acuh pada orang-orang yang terancam tinggal di kolong jembatan sana. "Haruno Group, Tsunade corp., Yamanaka Ink, serta adikmu sendiri kau perlakukan mereka seperti sampah," Minato memijat keningnya. "Astaga! Puncaknya, bahkan kau memecat Danzo dengan sangat kejam," Minato masih mengingat ucapan pemantau anaknya, mengenai pemecatan Danzo oleh Naruto. Ya, Minato tahu jika Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan Danzo, tetapi memecat Danzo hanya karena alasan telah mengotori pakaian Naruto dengan kopi sungguhlah keterlaluan. "Apakah kau tidak sadar, jika kakekmu sungguh murka karena kau telah menyentuh saudara jauh keluarga kita—Tsunade?"

Naruto menatap Minato, dan menghela nafas. Ia melepas kaca matanya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jika boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan sang ayah untuk sekarang ini. "Aku tidaklah berbuat kejam. Aku hanya memperluas bisnisku, dan menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak berguna dari dekatku," ujar Naruto, terdengar mengada-ada di telinga Minato.

Minato tahu jika anaknya sangatlah bertangan dingin, dan terkenal sadis jika sudah menyangkut urusan bisnis perusahaan. Tetapi, kesadisan Naruto, tidaklah sampai pernah membuat perusahaan orang lain terancam gulung tikar. Naruto merupakan pemuda yang memiliki pembawaan tegas, namun selalu berhati lembut mengenai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya, siapa pun akan tahu—terlebih Minato—perubahan sang pemuda terjadi karena masalah bocah _raven_ , _mantan_ kekasih Naruto. Sang pemuda rela berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak bisa mencampuradukkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu, kau sangat marah karena _kekasihmu_ melakukan hal diluar nalar bersama Nona Tsunade," Minato berharap Naruto kembali bersikap professional. "Sikapmu ini hanya akan mempermalukan keluarga dan dirimu sendiri."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku berani menjamin, tidak akan ada hal memalukan yang terjadi di antara keluarga kita," Naruto tersenyum manis. "Lagipula…," ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa kita berpikir mengenai kehidupan orang lain, ketika aku memiliki kabar baik untuk _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ ," ujar Naruto.

"Kabar baik?" Minato tertarik dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto.

" _Tou-san_ , daripada kau terus merecoki diriku. Kenapa tidak kau mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku," tawar Naruto. "Lupakan mengenai Danzo, calon gelandangan di luar sana, ketika…," Naruto megantung ucapannya. "Aku akan mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan Hinata Hyuuga."

Kedua mata Minato terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan memberi keputusan seperti ini. Kemarin-kemarin, Minato masih menyangka jika Naruto tidaklah mengerti kedatangan Hyuuga ke kediaman Namikaze. Minato menyangka jika Naruto tidak menerima sinyal perjodohan di antara dua keluarga tersebut. Ternyata, Naruto memang anak penuh kejutan. Seminggu kemudian, Naruto memberi keputusan yang menyenangkan.

"Eh?" gumam Minato. "Kau menyadari maksud kedatangan keluarga Hyuuga itu?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah dewasa untuk menyadari hal remeh seperti itu."

Dengan ekspresi bangga Minato menatap Naruto. Jika memang kepergian Danzo, dan kebangkrutan perusahaan orang lain dapat membuat orientasi Naruto kembali normal, maka Minato akan menyukuri segala kejadian itu. Jika memang kejadian memalukan di hotel tersebut membuat Naruto berada di jalan yang benar, maka Minato akan dengan senang hati menerima kejadian gila tersebut.

"Kau memang yang terhebat, Naruto!" gumam Minato sembari menghayalkan pernikahan anak sulungnya tanpa menyadari anak sulungnya yang terus menatapnya kosong. Minato tersenyum bangga, di saat Naruto hanya menatap Minato tidak penuh arti.

.

.

.

KLIK!

Naruto menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas setelah selesai mengantar ayahnya ke mobil. Naruto beranjak dari depan pintu menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil gagang telepon, dan menelepon orang di seberang sana. Menelepon sesosok pria yang sejak tadi ingin sekali dia hubungi.

Nada sambung pun terhubung.

"…"

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah bosan dengan liburanmu?" tanpa berbasa-basi Naruto langsung berbicara.

"….." orang di seberang sana menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" _Yeah, it's me_. Naruto Namikaze," lanjut Naruto.

"…"

"Tenang. Kau tidak usah memohon seperti itu karena memohon itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau tetap tidak mungkin datang ke tempat ini, dan ayahku sudah tidak lagi berpihak padamu. Di sini, akulah pemain utamanya," Naruto tersenyum miring, senang rencana pertama yang telah disusunnya selama berhari-hari berhasil. "Sekarang yang kau bisa hanyalah….," Naruto memasang seringai liciknya. "Kau memperlihatkan padaku sejauh mana keloyalitasanmu padaku," ujar Naruto dengan nada dalam, penuh dengan ancaman.

"…"

"Tidak usah banyak berbasa-basi. Kau boleh datang ke perusahaan ini, ketika berhasil menjalankan rencanaku," Naruto megantung ucapannya. "Semua bukti kejahatanmu pada perusahaan akan aku peti kemaskan, tidak ada yang mengetahui, bahkan ayahku sekalipun, sehingga di dunia ini…" Naruto megantung ucapannya. "Hanya ada kisah Naruto Namikaze yang memecat seorang pria tua karena masalah tumpahnya kopi," Naruto terkekeh iblis membuat orang di seberang sana menelan ludahnya, bersumpah menyesal karena bermain-main dengan orang seperti Naruto.

"…"

"Aku tidak butuh ucapanmu, aku hanya membutuhkan kerjamu," ekspresi Naruto kembali mendingin. "Danzo."

.

.

Itachi menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya dia berada di dalam gubuknya untuk menatap koran di hadapannya. Ha-ah, berhari-hari ini Itachi mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Dimulai dari pekerjaan sederhana seperti menjadi pelayan toko, kuli panggul, hingga melamar ke berbagai macam perusahaan, tetapi tidak ada perusahaan atau tempat yang menampungnya. Di hadapannya sekarang, seperti ada tembok besar yang mencegah dirinya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Di hadapannya sekarang, seperti ada seseorang yang mencegahnya untuk bergerak.

TING TONG TING TONG!

Beli pintu gubuk para Uchiha berbunyi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap jam dinding. Eh, siapa yang bertamu di malam seperti ini?

Itachi meletakan stabilo untuk menandai perusahaan yang akan dimasuki lamaran pekerjaan olehnya. Ia beranjak dari tikar—mencapai pintu.

Itachi membuka pintu, dan kedua matanya terbelalak, terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok di hadapannya.

"Hei!" sapa Kyuubi dengan cengiran tiga jari.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya, berpikir ia sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin, bukan, Kyuubi yang notabene paling anti keluar rumah hanya untuk menginjakan kakinya di rumah orang lain berada di depan rumahnya? Itachi menatap ke arah benda di samping Kyuubi. Koper dan ransel? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apakah Kyuubi berniat untuk pindah ke tempat ini?

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kyuubi. Namun, belum saja menjawab Kyuubi sudah melangkahkan kakinya—masuk ke kediaman Itachi sembari menendang-nendang ransel dan kopernya.

"Silahkan," jawab Itachi, dengan helaan nafas atas tingkah seenaknya Namikaze. "Kau ingin minum apa? Maaf di sini hanya ada air putih, dan air putih…," Itachi melewati Kyuubi, melangkan menuju dapur.

Kyuubi mengangguk paham. "Air putih saja jika begitu," ujarnya, menjawab lelucon Itachi. Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan tanpa melepaskan sepatu.

Kyuubi melihat sekitar lalu mengangguk pelan. Setiap sudut di kediaman Itachi, Kyuubi jelajahi. Iapun menatap Itachi sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Jadi, dimana anjingmu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada _innoncent._

Itachi yang membawa baki di tangannya menatap Kyuubi heran. "Anjing?" Itachi tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Tidak salah kau menjadi anak buahku," Kyuubi tersenyum bangga. "Kau tahu, di kediamanku, kandang anak anjingku saja tidak sebersih ini. Anak buah ibuku tidak becus," ujarnya. Ia menatap ke arah Itachi berada. "Oh, astaga! Bahkan kau mendekor dapur di kandangnya, hahahaha. Keren, keren," Kyuubi mengacungkan jempolnya.

Itachi tertohok, menatap Kyuubi. Ia masih belum paham dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi. Demi Tuhan, jangan bilang Kyuubi berpikir jika tempat ini adalah…

Kandang hewan?

"A—I—ini…" Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Kyuubi. Ia meletakan baki di atas meja, samping koran sembari berpikir keras. "Ngg…"

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Itachi menghela nafas. Iapun melangkah menuju pintu. Siapa lagi yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini? Tidak mungkin Sasuke. Sang Uchiha muda sudah memiliki kunci untuk masuk ke tempat ini, sehingga tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Di saat Itachi hendak membuka pintu, selintas sang Uchiha mendengar Kyuubi bergumam, 'Doggy? Doggy? Pusss.. Puss..,' membuat Itachi frustasi saja.

Saat Itachi membuka pintu, untuk kesekian kalinya ia terkena serangan shock. Sekarang di hadapannya berdiri anak-anak Namikaze yang notabene hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang seperti dirinya di televisi. Selain itu, di dekat para Namikaze terdapat… Gaara yang merupakan aktor ternama, sekaligus lawan main Nagato, beserta Menma yang merupakan anak pemiliki agency ternama—tempat Gaara dan Nagato bernaung. Mereka berdua menghapit Nagato, dan saling berpandangan, menyiratkan permusuhan, ketika kedua tangan mereka saling menarik lengan Nagato. Selain itu, terdapat juga Pain dan Yahiko—si kembar—sebagai cucu dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Asia yang digosipkan selalu rebutan Konan yang tidak sadar telah direbuti. Di sisi lain terdapat Sasori sebagai _rekan_ Deidara yang terkenal sebagai si jenius gerabah, sehingga karya-karyanya sudah terkenal hingga mendunia. Oh, terdapat juga Sai, dan Shukaku yang berasal dari keluarga tidak kalah hebohnya dari rekan-rekan Namikaze yang lainnya. Usut punya usut, kedua makhluk itu memiliki keterkaitan dengan para Yakuza. Oh.. membayangkannya berhubungan dengan yakuza saja, sudah membuat Itachi malas bertemu dengan dua orang itu, apalagi menerimanya sebagai tamu!

 _Untuk apa orang-orang ini di sini?_

 _Tidakkah Tuhan sudah terlalu banyak mengirimkan Kyuubi ke tempat ini?_

Itachi menelan ludahnya. Lekas ia menatap keluar, takut akan ada pengawal, atau lebih parahnya tentara yang mengawal kediamannya. Hiiii… ia tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya akan susah keluar rumah karena ketahuan 'dekat' dengan orang-orang heboh di hadapannya ini.

"HALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sapa anak-anak Namikaze, serentak, ketika para rekan-rekannya hanya bergaya sok _cool_ , menatap Itachi dari bawah hingga atas, menilai. Nasib. Nasib. Kenapa hanya Uchiha yang nelangsa di cerita ini?

Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi, tanpa banyak bicara anak-anak Namikaze langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Itachi sebelum sang Uchiha mempersilahkan mereka.

"…..," Itachi meringis horror melihat tingkah seluruh anak Namikaze yang seenaknya.

Serentak anak-anak Namikaze menghadap Itachi. "Hehehehe, baiklah kami tidak akan sungkan-sungkan," ujar mereka, ketika Itachi hanya diam saja. Bingung dengan sikap tamunya yang berbicara tidak jelas, lebih parahnya… menyamankan diri mereka sendiri di rumah orang lain. "Terima kasih atas sambutannya," anak-anak Namikaze membungkuk hormat pada Itachi, dan ketika para rekan mereka hanya diam saja, menatap Itachi seperti orang bodoh. Para anak Namikaze memaksa para rekan mereka untuk ikut membungkuk.

"Sama-sama," jawab Itachi—bego. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga dia membiarkan Namikaze bertindak seenaknya, dan dia malah ikut-ikutan bego.

Di hadapan Itachi, sekarang terdapat orang-orang keren yang memberi hormat padanya, sehingga secara sungkan dan ragu Itachi pun ikut memberi hormat.

Itachi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya orang-orang itu bisa berada di kediamannya, tanpa ketahuan oleh tetangga. Itachi pun memilih untuk memasuki dapur dan menyediakan tamu tanpa diundang itu minuman. Ia membuka lemari gelas, dan menaruh setiap gelas di atas pantry kecil ketika… KURANG! Jumlah orang yang datang ke rumahnya, tidaklah sama banyaknya dengan gelas yang dimiliki Itachi. Sang Uchiha terpaku di dekat lemari—tempat menyimpan gelas. Hieeeeeee Ba—Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia harus izin keluar untuk membeli gelas? Itachi melirik ke arah tamu-tamu hebohnya. Nggg.. Tetapi… uang pas-pasan miliknya bisa habis hanya untuk membeli gelas. Ah.. apakah dia sediakan minuman kaleng saja? Tetapi lagi, minuman apa yang cocok untuk orang seperti mereka?

Itachi untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah cerita yang dibuat Author sinting ini galau karena gelas.

 _Bagaimana ini…?_

 _Apakah aku memang harus membeli gelas atau…_

Itachi melirik ke arah mangkok.

"Rumah yang cukup unik," terdengar decakan kagum dari Sasori, si pecinta barang-barang seni. Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi, mereka semua memasuki tengah ruangan tanpa melepas sepatu. Seperti belatung nangka saja mereka ini, bergerak tidak jelas. "Untuk memasuki kediaman utama kita harus melewati kandang terlebih dahulu," lanjut Sasori, ketika yang lain menyimak penilaian si jenius seni. "Sungguh ide _brilliant_. _BRAVO. AMAZING._ Jenius. Selain membuat kamuflase untuk para maling, cara seperti inipun membuat kesenjangan sosial di negeri ini tidak terlihat," ujar Sasori sembari bertepuk tangan ringan.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOO!" seru semua orang yang menyimak ucapan Sasori, kagum dengan penilaian Sasori sekaligus dengan _kandang_ ini. Kyuubi tersenyum bangga, merasa tidak salah memilih _karyawan._

Itachi _sweatdrop._

Berbeda dengan Itachi, Menma lebih tertarik dengan _penghuni_ kandang ini. "Jadi, dimana kucing atau anjingnya?"

PRANG!

Ucapan demi ucapan Namikaze dan rekan-rekannya membuat Itachi tanpa sadar menjatuhkan gelas ke atas lantai.

Ta—tadi itu apa yang jatuh?

Itachi belum sadar telah menjatuhkan sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah.

HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~

Wajah Itachi pucat-pasi ketika melihat pecahan gelas. ASTAGA! Bagaimana ini?! Berkurang satu lagi tempat minum untuk para tamunya. Itachi semakin merana. Reflek, ia menjongkokan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Chk," Itachi berdecak kesal.

Tusuk.

Terlalu stress Itachi tanpa sengaja menusukan pecahan gelas ke jari telunjuknya, hingga jarinya berdarah.

"ITACHI!" teriak Kyuubi yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik Itachi. Ia lekas ia menghampiri Itachi, dan memegang pergelangan tangan Itachi. Kyuubi menatap kaki Itachi yang tanpa alas. "Jangan beranjak dari tempat ini. Aku akan membereskannya," ujar Kyuubi yang masih memakai alas kaki, dengan ekspresi cemas.

"…..," semua orang di tempat itu menatap drama Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap jari jari Itachi. Ia melihat cukup banyak darah yang mengalir dari jari tersebut. "Astaga," gumam Kyuubi sebelum memasukkan jari tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, membuat semua orang di tempat itu terkejut.

"Tidak usah melakukan hal ini," ujar Itachi, hendak menarik jarinya dari mulut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menahan jari Itachi. "Diamlah. Jika tidak darahnya tidak akan berhenti mengalir," Kyuubi kembali memasukan jari Itachi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ish," Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpura-pura meringis. Ia mencoba menahan geramannya dikala Kyuubi secara langsung menghisap jarinya. Hangat. Di dalam mulut Kyuubi cukup… enak.

Itachi mulai ngaco.

Kedua mata Itachi dan Kyuubi saling bertatapan—terkunci.

"….," mereka berdua saling memandang.

Mulut Kyuubi mulai beraksi. Ia menghisap darah sang Uchiha, hingga membuat Itachi sedikit melenguh. Pengobatan Kyuubi tidak hanyalah berakhir sampai menghisap jari tersebut. Kyuubi menjilat telapak tangan Itachi dengan modus terdapat darah di telapak tangan tersebut, dan jilatan tersebut terus naik, hingga mencapai jari telunjuk Itachi, dan Kyuubi kembali memasukan jari telunjuk Itachi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ugh!" Itachi menahan desahannya, dengan berpura-pura memasang ekspresi kesakitan. Beberapa orang di tempat itu mau muntah dengan ekspresi sok meringis Itachi. Dasar ular. Walau berperan sebagai orang miskin yang alim tetap aja pandai mengambil kesempatan.

Tatapan Itachi teralihkan pada mulut dan lidah Kyuubi. Ia melihat lidah Kyuubi yang menjilat dengan telaten jarinya. Selain itu, lidah tersebut membelit jari Itachi. Kini bukan hanya jari telunjuk Itachi yang dijilati oleh Kyuubi, melainkan jari tengah dan jari manis Itachi.

Dengan tatapan penuh hasrat, Kyuubi mengecup jari telunjuk Itachi. "Apakah sudah baikkan?" tanyanya, ketika suaranya berubah serak.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia menelan ludahnya. Matanya berkilat aneh. "Belum," jawabnya—dusta, dengan suara rendah.

Senyuman miring tercetak jelas di bibir Kyuubi. "Lalu, mana lagi jarimu yang terluka? Apakah ini?" Kyuubi mengecup jari tengah Itachi.

Itachi nyaris mendesah keras ketika merasakan kecupan itu. "Ya, itu..," Itachi menelan ludahnya. "Sangat sakit," jawabnya, ketika semua orang yang melihat adegan mereka tahu, jika jari tersebut sama sekali tidak terluka.

Kyuubi mengecup lembut jari tengah tersebut. Kemudian kecupannya beralih pada jari manis Itachi. "Lalu, yang ini?" tanyanya.

"Sama. Bahkan berdarah banyak," Itachi memasang ekspresi dingin, menutupi kelakuan bejadnya. Hei, mana ada cairan berwarna merah di tempat tidak tertusuk itu?

Kyuubi tersenyum miring, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia memasukkan jari-jari tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mulai memainkan jari tersebut, hingga kedua mata Itachi memincing tajam, merasakan sensasi menggelitik, hingga berpengaruh pada tengah selangkangannya. Sensasi yang selama ini belum pernah dia rasakan. Sensasi yang sangat.. menyenangkan!

Kedua mata Itachi menggelap, dan ia menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dengan ekspresi serius, dan keberanian yang perlahan muncul, tangan Itachi mulai bergerak. Ketiga jari yang ada di mulut Kyuubi mulai bermain, mengelus lidah Kyuubi.

"Hmmmmmnnnn… hmmmmnnn..," geramam Kyuubi terdengar, ketika Itachi mulai menjepit lidahnya, menusuk, dan menekan-nekan lidah tersebut. Tanpa perlu digoda lebih lanjut, jari tersebut mulai keluar-masuk, memanjakan langit-langit mulut Kyuubi, dan benda tidak bertulang tersebut.

Sedangkan…

"Pintu ke kediaman utama Uchiha dimana?" gumam Shukaku yang sejak tadi bersama teman-temannya menonton acara sinting. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya, malas memperhatikan drama dadakan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Benar kata Kyuubi. Uchiha memang karyawan nomor uno. Lihatlah! Kandang ini begitu bersih," Yahiko dan Sai pun memilih mengamati _kandang_ , dan mengidahkan desahan di belakang mereka. Mereka mengikuti Shukaku untuk merusak kosentrasi dua pemuda tidak tahu tempat itu.

"Pintu ke kediaman utama dimana?" gumam Shukaku—sekali lagi, dengan ekspresi datar, berusaha merusak kosentrasi Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tidak bisa diganggu. Malah suara aneh terdengar di belakangnya.

"Bisa masak juga," ujar Konan, ikut mengalihkan perhatian.

"Untuk menghangatkan makanan si doggy, ya?" lanjut Yahiko, ikut mengamati dapur. Walaupun dapur tersebut tidaklah menarik.

"Pintu ke kediaman utama dimana?! Woi, dimana, woi!" seru Shukaku, ketika tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Setidaknya, tolonglah untuk tuan rumah memberi arahan untuknya.

"Wow ini benar-benar hebat!" Menma dan Gaara untuk pertama kalinya sepaham dengan pintu yang menyatu dengan dinding. Mereka pun memilih tidak peduli dengan ItaKyuu sebelum rasa iri mereka mengikis logika, dan mereka menusuk kaca pada seluruh tubuh Nagato, hingga mereka bisa menjilati tubuh Nagato. Sinting!

Nagato tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

EHEM!" Shukaku berusaha menarik perhatian ItaKyuu, agar dua pemuda tersebut sadar, jika mereka tidak sendiri. "Pintu ke kediaman utama dima—

BRUK!

Terdengar benturan.

Seluruh mata orang yang terdapat di kediaman tersebut kontan menatap Itachi dan Kyuubi. "ASTAGA, KALIAN! JANGAN BERTINDAK MESUM DI KANDANG HEWAN!" ujar mereka yang terganggu dengan kegiatan Itachi dan Kyuubi, sebal. Dibiarkan bukannya insyaf, mereka malah bertindak tidak-tidak.

"BUKAN KAMI, TAPI SUARA ITU DARI LUAR!" teriak Itachi dan Kyuubi yang ternyata sudah tidak melakukan aksi menghisap jari, dan sekarang mereka sibuk membersihkan pecahan kaca.

"O, oh," gumam mereka, merasa bersalah.

Para anak Namikaze—minus Kyuubi—dan rekan-rekannya rupanya salah paham. Mereka semua yang sejak tadi membelakangi Itachi dan Kyuubi menyangka dua pemuda itu berbuat macam-macam ketika mereka ada di tempat ini. Nggg.. tetapi jika suara itu bukan berasal dari dua pemuda itu, lalu darimana? Para anak Namikaze saling bertatapan, ketika keributan kembali terdengar.

Kali ini mereka semua tersadar jika suara tersebut berasal dari pintu. Saat Kyuubi mempercepat acara bersih-bersihnya, Pain beserta rekannya melangkah menuju dapur.

Mereka semua melihat ke arah luar pintu.

"SA—SASUKE!" teriak Pain, beserta Sasori. Anak-anak Namikaze terkesima dengan kondisi Sasuke di depan pintu ini.

Konan menatap tubuh sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia menutup mulutnya, dengan telapak tangan ketika melihat kondisi Sasuke. _Oh, my God!_ Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Kenapa wajahnya babak belur? Lalu, kenapa tubuhnya terlihat lemah dan mengenaskan?

Kyuubi yang merasakan ada yang tidak beres di luar kediaman Uchiha segera menghampiri Sasuke. Ia membuka-tutup mulutnya dikala melihat Sasuke bersandar lemas di tembok, dengan kondisi penuh luka. "Cepat bawa dia masuk!" perintah Kyuubi. "Cepat!" ujarnya.

Pain dan Yahiko lekas membopong Sasuke. Mereka masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. "ITACHI, KENAPA DIAM SAJA?!" teriak Pain dan Yahiko, ketika sang Uchiha sulung hanya diam saja, menatap adiknya. "DIMANA PINTU KE KEDIAMAN UTAMA?! KENAPA KAU MEMATUNG?!" teriak mereka, bingung harus menaruh Sasuke dimana.

Kyuubi yang juga terbawa panik menatap Itachi sebal. "CEPAT ITACHI!" Kyuubi kesal dengan sikap lambat sang Uchiha.

Konan tidak mau kalah bermain urat dari teman-temannya. "CEPAT KATA—

"DIAM KALIAN! INI RUMAHKU!" pada akhirnya, Itachi habis kesabaran. Ia kesal dengan para tamunya yang selalu menyangka ini adalah kandang hewan. Bisa-bisanya, mereka menganggap tempat suci ini adalah rumah… rumah… errr.. rumah doggy!

"…..,"

Seluruh tamu Itachi mematung, seolah waktu berhenti untuk sejenak. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Itachi, seolah sang Uchiha adalah alien paling langka di jagat raya ini.

"Tidak ada kandang doggy, atau si catty sekalipun. Ini benar-benar rumahku," bisik Itachi dengan nada miris. "Ini kediaman Uchiha! Ini tempat tinggal adikku dan aku. RUMAH YANG KALIAN KATAKAN KANDANG INI ADALAH RUMAHKU!" teriaknya, melampiaskan emosi yang sejak tadi ia pendam. Setelah berteriak, akhirnya dia merasa lega, seolah berhasil mengeluarkan kentut yang sudah dipendamnya selama zaman edo.

"…," para tamu Itachi masih saja mematung. Bahkan Pain dan Yahiko lupa dengan beban yang dibawa oleh mereka.

"Ru—rumah… Uchiha…?" gumam Konan, tidak percaya.

"W—wow!" Nagato yang terkesima pun hanya bisa melongo.

"Sangat tidak dapat..," Deidara mengedipkan matanya. "Di percaya."

"Be—begitu y—" Kyuubi menggeleng. "KA—KALIAN?! KALIAN BUTA ATAU APA?!" teriak Kyuubi yang pertama sadar atas suasana aneh ini. "APA KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT INI ADALAH RUMAH?! MASA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN MANA KANDANG DAN RUMAH?! MANA ADA RUMAH SEBERSIH DAN SENYAMAN INI. TIDAKKAH KALIAN MERASAKAN TEMPAT INI BEGITU HOMMIE?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan membabi-buta, mendeath glare adik-adiknya serta teman adiknya. Tidak sadar diri jika dia adalah orang yang pertama menghina kediaman Uchiha. "PIKIR SAJA PAKAI OTAK KALIAN, MANA KANDANG DAN RUMAH?" Kyuubi menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. Iapun menatap Itachi, dan tersenyum canggung. "I—iya kan Itachi?" ujarnya, dengan suara miris. Kemudian, ia melihat Sasuke. "Se—sekarang cepat bawa Sasuke masuk. CEPAT BAWA!" Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatian.

Pain dan Yahiko menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Kita harus letakkan dimana?" seru mereka sembari membopong sasuke ke dalam rumah. Mereka melangkah menuju dapur, ruang tengah, kemudian dapur kembali ketika bagi mereka tidak ada tempat untuk menaruh Sasuke.

"Ngggg.. sudah letakan dimana saja! Eh, dia akan sakit jika seperti itu!" seru Kyuubi yang mondar-mandir bersama Pain dan Yahiko. Ia nyaris menjitak dua pemuda itu, ketika mereka akan menaruh Sasuke di atas kompor. "Ja—jangan disitu! KALIAN PIKIR ADIK IPAR—MAKSUDKU—SASUKE ITU AYAM PANGGANG?!" teriak Kyuubi di saat Pain dan Yahiko menaruh Sasuke di atas meja, membuat kepala Sasuke nyaris kepentok lantai karena meja terlalu pendek. "Nagato, Menma, Gaara, cepat rebahan di atas lantai," pada akhirnya, Kyuubi yang pusing dan bingung meminta adik-adiknya untuk rebahan.

"A—apa?!" gumam tiga orang yang digilai para remaja itu.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN SAJA!" teriak Kyuubi, habis kesabaran karena tingkah lambat adiknya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, ketiga pemuda itu merebahkan diri di atas lantai, menatap langit-langit kediaman Uchiha yang sedikit berwarna… kekuningan? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA noda apa itu? Kenapa banyak pulau di langit-langit itu?! Ketiga pemuda itu menjadi sibuk berhayal jika para Uchiha diam-diam menyimpan bakat seni menggambar pulau. Entah pulau di tembok, langit-langit, atau bantal sekalipun. Tidak sadar pulau tersebut terbentuk karena bocornya kediaman Uchiha.

"Taruh dia disitu!" perintah Kyuubi pada Pain dan Yahiko.

"HEI, apa-apaan ini?! INI TIDAK MANUSIAWI!" teriak Menma, dan Nagato, ketika Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri akan diletakan di tubuh mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Gaara secara diam-diam akan merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, ketika Shukaku dan Sai mendorongnya agar kembali tidur. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIII!" teriak mereka bertiga, ketika Itachi hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dan sibuk mengambil _futon_ milik Sasuke, dengan dibantu Konan yang hanya bisa mengelus dada atas kebodohan saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

Ha-ah, dimana ada anak Namikaze, disitulah dunia akan gonjang-ganjing!

Dasar anak-anak sinting!

.

.

.

Untung saja Pain dan Yahiko memiliki bakat dari keluarganya, dan cukup tahu tentang obat-obatan. Sehingga dengan telaten dan cepat, mereka dapat mengobati luka-luka yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Setelah selesai membersihkan, mengobati, dan menutupi luka-luka sang Uchiha, Pain dan Yahiko, dengan dibantu Konan merapihkan obat-obatan tersebut. Mereka bertiga menyingkir dari dekat Sasuke, membiarkan Kyuubi dan Itachi berbicara dengan Uchiha bungsu yang sudah sadarkan diri, dan hanya duduk di atas futon—tidak berbicara atau merintih kesakitan sama sekali. Walaupun sejak tadi Pain dan Yahiko menekan-nekan lukanya dengan biadab.

"Dia hanya luka ringan saja," ujar Pain yang baru saja mencuci tangannya.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" tanya Itachi, khawatir.

"Kalian pergilah," jawab Sasuke sembari menundukan kepalanya, tidak berniat menatap kakaknya sama sekali.

"Katakan, padaku! Ada apa dengan—

"Pergilah!" perintah Sasuke, tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun.

"Sa—

Kyuubi memegang pundak Itachi, lalu menggeleng, meminta Uchiha sulung jangan mendesak adiknya. "Lebih baik, kita pergi saja!" perintah Kyuubi.

Itachi cengo sejenak, menatap malas Kyuubi. Ini dejavu. "Pergi kemana ketika hanya tempat ini kamar tidurnya?!" ujar Itachi, frustasi. Mulai lagi, para pemain cerita ini sok-sokan berpikir Uchiha bersaudara itu para pemuda yang memakai mobil sport, atau menjadi direktur di sebuah perusahaan ternama.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Ikut saja..," ujarnya, sembari mengajak Itachi menjauh dari Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu menekan dia. Biarkan dia berpikir.."

Itachi pun menghela nafas. Ia menatap pakaian kotor Sasuke, beserta jaketnya. Itachi mengambil jaket Sasuke, ketika secarik surat terjatuh dari dalam jaket. Itachi memungut surat tersebut, dan membukanya. Ia membaca isi surat tersebut. 'Surat Undangan dari Keluarga Namikaze?' gumam Itachi di dalam hati, ketika melihat isi surat tersebut. Iapun menatap Sasuke, kemudian menatap surat tersebut kembali, tersadar, jika sepertinya keterpurukan Sasuke seperti ada hubungannya dengan surat ini.

Ha-ah, sudahlah!

Biarkan saja anak ini berpikir!

Batin Itachi yang ditarik Kyuubi untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menerawang—menatap ke depan. Memori mengenai beberapa jam lalu terus terbesit di pikirannya. Sasuke melipat kedua kakinya, dan menaruh kedua lengannya di sikut tangan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ingatan tentang kejadian tadi sore, terus terbesit di pikirannya. _Kamisama_ … ia berharap bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan orang itu. Ia berharap semua hal yang meganggu di pikirannya menghilang sekarang juga.

 **Flashback**

Tidak seperti biasanya, di jam sore seperti ini Sasuke keluar dari lab-nya, dengan senyuman. Ia berlari keluarga gerbang kampus, hendak mengerjakan berbagai macam kegiatan di luar sana. Dengan megendong tas ransel dan jinjingnya, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu gerbang universitas. Namun langkahnya terjegal dikala seorang pria berdiri di dekat mobil sedan hitam melangkah menuju dirinya, dan berdiri di hadapannya. Pria tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Selamat sore, Uchiha-san," Iruka membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"…," Sasuke membalas hormat pria tersebut.

"Aku Iruka. Aku diperintahkan oleh Naruto- _bocchama_ untuk menyerahkan surat ini pada Tuan," ujar Iruka sembari memberikan surat kepada Sasuke.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut oleh pria tersebut, Sasuke lekas mengambil surat tersebut. Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya. "Dia akan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya?" tanyanya, menatap Iruka dengan tatapan tidak dapat terbaca.

Iruka menganggukan kepalanya. "Hm, dengan segala hormat, Anda diminta untuk hadir ke acara tersebut," ujarnya. "Karena Naruto- _bocchama_ , sungguh menginginkan teman-teman terdekatnya menjadi saksi pertunangannya," lanjut Iruka.

Teman terdekat?

Pertunangan?

"Pertunangan?" bisik Sasuke. "Dia akan bertunangan?" ujarnya, sembari terus memasang ekspresi tenangnya.

Iruka hanya tersenyum samar. "Selamat sore. Semoga hari Anda indah," ujarnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sama sekali.

Sasuke terpaku di tempat dengan secarik surat yang masih tersimpan rapih di tangannya. Saat Iruka membuka pintu mobil, dan memasuki bagian penumpang, Sasuke dapat melihat terdapat sesosok lagi pria di bagian penumpang. Sasuke mengenal baik sosok tersebut. Naruto. Kenapa dia tidak keluar? Kenapa dia hanya diam di dalam mobil saja? Kenapa dia tidak berbicara, dan menyerahkan surat ini sendiri pada Sasuke?

Sang Uchiha pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, menatap miris surat di tangannya.

Apakah hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir?

 **End Flashback**

Saat ingatan tersebut kembali menghantui, Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat apapun. Ia ingin ingatannya hilang. Ia tidak mau tahu apapun. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas futon. Ia sangat lelah. Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat dirinya nyaris gila. Gila karena masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Tuhan, tolonglah buat dia lupa akan semua masalah ini.

Buatlah semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk miliknya.

.

.

.

Itachi menyipitkan matanya, dengan memasang muka malas. Ia diam di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena memang tidak ada tempat gerak untuknya. Kali ini, Itachi benar-benar sangat kesal. Terlalu kesal. Ternyata, selain adiknya, masih ada orang yang lebih menyebalkan di dunia ini. Ya, tidak pernah ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari manusia yang berlagak bisa menyingkir dari ruangan paling damai di rumah ini, dan memilih berhimpit-himpitan di kamar mandi.

"KONAN, GESER!"

"KAU YANG GESER, KAK KYUU!"

"MENMA, GAARA, JAGA TANGAN KALIAN!"

"KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN, NAGATO!"

"UGH BAU!"

"SIAPA YANG KENTUT?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA INI BENAR-BENAR BAU!"

"Maaf."

"SAI!"

Itachi tidak percaya, lagak anak-anak Namikaze, seolah di tempat ini terdapat ruangan lain, ternyata berakhir dengan mereka di dalam kamar mandi. Ya, para tamu Itachi yang sok kaya, dan di rumahnya memiliki banyak kamar seperti hotel, meminta sang Uchiha untuk menyingkir dari dekat Sasuke, dan pindah tempat ternyata…

MASUK KE DALAM RUANGAN LAIN, SATU-SATUNYA DI TEMPAT INI YANG NOTABENE…

Kamar mandi.

Dasar parah!

 **Tazmaniadevil**

.

.

.

10 Oktober.

Dengan dibalut oleh pakaian formal hitam, Naruto mengelilingi _banquet room_ di salah satu hotel termewah di Konoha. Ia menyapa setiap undangan yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya. Baik tamu undangan yang berasal dari teman sekolahnya, maupun kolega-kolega perusahaannya. Tidak luput Naruto pun megandeng Hinata, sebagai rekan spesialnya di malam indah ini.

Para anak Namikaze yang juga sibuk menyambut tamu undangan mulai merasa bosan. Pasalnya, mereka tidak suka dengan acara formal seperti ini. Terlebih tidak ada satupun kawan mereka yang datang ke tempat ini. Konan, Nagato, dan Deidara menguap secara bersamaan. Mereka menatap geli kakak pertama mereka yang sejak tadi memamerkan gadis memakai gaun silver, dengan belahan dada terbuka, memperlihatkan keseksiannya.

"Ha-ah, dasar menggelikan!" ujar Konan, sebal melihat tingkah kakaknya yang pandai _ber-acting_. Tidak ada satupun anak Namikaze yang terbohongi oleh kakaknya sekarang ini. Mereka semua tahu, jika Naruto sedang berpura-pura terlihat senang di pesta besarnya ini. Dasar _tsundere!_

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa megandeng wanita itu," ujar Deidara sembari menggeleng. "Rasanya, aku ingin menji—

"Eh, dia kemari!" ujar Nagato, meminta kedua kakaknya berhenti menggosip. Mereka bertiga cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi 'kami-senang-dengan-acara-ini.'

Naruto pun menghampiri adik-adiknya. Ia tersenyum manis di depan adiknya. Naruto mengelus lengan Hinata, dan menatap satu-persatu adiknya. "Jadi, bagaimana pestanya? Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Ketiga adiknya membalas senyuman Naruto. "Sangat," jawab mereka—berdusta.

"Jika begitu, lanjutkan pes—

Naruto berhenti berbicara dikala sesosok pria—yang dikenal oleh tiga Namikaze sebagai penjaga terbaik Naruto—menghampiri Naruto. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto, dan sang Namikaze hanya mengangguk paham, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Permisi!" ujar penjaga tersebut, memohon undur diri setelah menyampaikan pesan pada Naruto.

"Hm," ujar Naruto, mempersilahkan penjaga tersebut pergi.

Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia melepas pelukan Hinata pada lengannya. "Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk sementara waktu," ujar Naruto dengan nada menyesal. "Ada orang yang harus aku temui untuk sekarang ini. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto, dengan ekspresi sedih.

Hinata tersenyum maklum, nampak keibu-ibuan di mata para Namikaze. Pantas saja Naruto suka. "Ti—tidak apa-apa Na—Namikaze-san. Su—sukses," ujarnya, dan Naruto hanya membalas ucapan manis Hinata dengan senyuman.

Naruto menatap adik-adiknya. "Kalian bertiga!" ujar sang Namikaze sulung. "Tolong jaga, Hinata-chan, ya!"pintanya.

"Yaaaa...," jawab Namikaze, dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. Mereka pun saling pandang sembari mengangkat kedua bahu mereka, memberi kode satu dengan lainnya.

Setelah memberi komando pada adik-adiknya, Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya pada Hinata. Setelah itu, dia melenggangkan tubuhnya menjauh dari _partner_ nya di malam hari ini, meninggalkan para Namikaze yang semakin bosan dengan keadaan ini.

Hinata menatap ketiga Namikaze. Iapun tersenyum canggung, ketika ketiga Namikaze membalas senyumannya.

Canggung.

Tentu saja canggung jika sosok manusia dititipkan pada sosok yang tidak mengenalnya ==a

Dasar Naruto!

.

.

Di _basement_ , tempat para pengunjung hotel menyimpan mobil, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian depan mobilnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menanti seseorang. Sesekali Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, melihat sosok yang dia duga akan muncul dari arah tersebut. Naruto pun memainkan kakinya, bosan menanti. Ish, jika dia tidak memiliki urusan dengan orang itu, maka dia tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya ke tempat ini.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" suara tidak asing terdengar dari arah samping kiri Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze sulung terpaku di tempat, dengan wajah shock.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang ayah. Hmm.. kenapa juga ayahnya ada di sini? Naruto menatap sang ayah beserta para _bodyguard-_ nya. Iapun menghela nafas, menutup wajah shocknya dengan senyuman sangat manis. "Tou-san?" gumamnya. "Hm aku..," Naruto mencari alasan.

"Mohon maaf Namikaze-sama, jika saya meganggu," tiba-tiba sosok lain muncul di samping kanan Naruto. Sosok tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Naruto dan Minato. "Selamat malam, Minato-sama, dan Naruto- _bocchama_ ," ujarnya.

"…."

Minato menatap pria tua di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Danzo bisa ada di tempat ini. Setahu Minato, Danzo tidaklah diundang dalam pesta Naruto. Hmm.. apakah Naruto mengundang Danzo diam-diam? Tetapi untuk apa? Bukankah Danzo dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik? Terkadang Minato tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir anak sulungnya.

"Saya hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto- _bocchama_ , di kesempatan bahagia ini," ujar Danzo, mengerti arti tatapan Minato pada dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, seolah bukan dialah yang mengadakan perjumpaan ini. Seolah Danzo yang mengsetting pertemuan ini.

Minato memikirkan hal yang akan didiskusikan oleh Naruto. Dilihat dari cara Naruto dan Danzo menatap, sepertinya mereka akan mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius. Mhmm.. tetapi apa? Minato mulai berpikir jika Danzo akan memohon pada anaknya agar bisa kembali bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze. Ah, jika memang seperti itu, lebih baik Minato memberi waktu bagi Naruto dan Danzo untuk berbicara. Dengan demikian, siapa tahu hubungan kedua orang ini dapat membaik.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana di pesta ulang tahunku, _Tou-san_ ," ujar Naruto, meminta sang ayah jangan terlalu berpikir tentang hal ini. "Tidak bisakah aku berbicara dengannya sebentar, dan setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke dalam?"

Minato menghela nafas. "Jangan lama-lama," ujar Minato sembari menepuk pundak anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, _Tou-san_ ," jawabnya.

Naruto dan Danzo memilih untuk membisu sampai Minato menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Setelah keadaan sepi dan aman untuk berbicara empat mata, mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan.

Ekspresi tenang dan bersahabat Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kini Naruto menatap Danzo dengan raut wajah dingin, seolah mengisyaratkan jika Naruto memiliki tembok tebal yang tidak akan rubuh hanya dengan kerja sama ini.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semua sudah beres. Untuk masalah Minato-sama, biar aku yang mengurusnya," ujar Danzo, dengan raut wajah sedikit tidak yakin.

Naruto tertawa mengejek ketika melihat wajah pucat-pasi Danzo. Urusan Minato dan Danzo bukanlah urusannya. Terpenting untuk Naruto rencananya di malam ini berhasil. "Tentu saja kau harus mengurusnya karena bagian itu memang salah satu tugasmu di malam ini," jawab Naruto. Iapun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Danzo.

Sikap Naruto membuat Danzo menghela nafas. "Ha-ah," bisiknya. "Menyebalkan seperti biasa."

.

.

.

Berulang kali Sasuke mencoba memperbaiki kerah kemeja, dan jasnya. Ia yang biasanya berpakaian tidak resmi sangat tidak nyaman ketika memakai pakaian tidak formal seperti ini. Sasuke pun menatap sepatunya yang mengkilap. Ini sungguh lucu. Bagaimana bisa dari seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah kepunyaan sang kakak. Sasuke menatap langit. Ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dan mempererat mantelnya. Ia merapatkan syal abu miliknya. Setelah itu, dia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sentuh. Ia menyentuh suatu benda di dalam sana. Benda yang membuatnya merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

NGUUUNGGGGG…

JESSSHHHHHHHH…

Bis yang sejak tadi dinanti Sasuke berhenti di hadapan Sasuke. Orang-orang yang menanti bis itu berangsur-angsur memasuki bis, setelah mempersilahkan tiga orang keluar dari bis.

Sudah datang, ya?

Sasuke akan memasuki bis ketika…

Sasuke menatap bagian dalam bis. Tiba-tiba, ia terpaku di tempat, tidak melangkah sedikitpun.

"Mau masuk, tidak?" tanya sopir bus, ketika Sasuke ragu untuk melangkah.

"….," Sasuke masih terdiam.

Sang sopir mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menutup pintu bis, dan melajukan bis.

Sasuke menatap bis yang melaju pergi itu.

Trrrtttt… Trrrtttt…

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku mantelnya, kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Sasuke…," terdengar suara seorang pemuda di seberang sana._

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyuubi?" sang Uchiha mengenal baik suara tersebut.

" _Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Kyuubi, membuat sang Uchiha menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok yang diduganya ada di dekatnya. Sasuke pun melihat sosok tersebut di seberang jalan. "Ragu kakakku tidak akan menyambutmu dengan baik?" tanya Kyuubi dengan seringai._

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Rasanya aku memang tidak akan berangkat ke tempat itu, dan bertemu dengannya," ujarnya, dengan nada lemah.

 _Kyuubi melihat Sasuke dari bawah hingga atas. "Apalagi yang kau pusingkan, ketika dandananmu sudah sekeren itu? Di dalam jas pinjaman saja, kau masih bisa tampan," ujar Kyuubi yang tahu Sasuke meminjam jas Itachi. "Apalagi beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika kau sudah mapan. Pasti kakakku, akan tergoda ketika melihatmu yang seperti ini."_

"….," Sasuke diam.

" _Tetapi, jika seperti ini, sepertinya pada saat itu tiba, sepertinya kakakku sudah tidak dapat melihat dirimu," lanjut Kyuubi. "Cepat tentukan keputusanmu. Oh.. ya, ya, ya mungkin sekarang saatnya kalian mulai memilih jalan masing-masing, dan serius pada tujuan kalian sebenarnya." Kyuubi menatap Sasuke mengejek. "Sasuke, jika kau ingin memulai hal yang baru, dan meninggalkan kenanganmu bersama kakakku, inilah saatnya. Berbaliklah, dan pulang! Tidak usah terlalu berdrama dan bertele-tele. Anggap saja, kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami," sang Namikaze pun menutup teleponnya, dan menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya._

"Pe—pergi?" Sasuke menatap ponselnya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam Sasuke, mencerna setiap perkataan Kyuubi. Iapun menatap Kyuubi kembali, dan tiba-tiba berlari—seolah sudah menemukan jawaban atas kegundahannya sekarang ini.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap punggung Sasuke hingga sang Uchiha menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyuubi pun menghela nafas, dan membalikkan badannya, ketika tubuhnya nyaris bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Jantung Kyuubi nyaris mencelos. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di tempat ini? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Kenapa kau membantunya?" tanya Itachi, tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia menatap Kyuubi dingin.

Kyuubi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan melemparkan senyuman misterius ke arah Itachi, seolah mengatakan jika dia memiliki sesuatu yang dia simpan, dan belum saatnya sang Namikaze bagi sesuatu tersebut pada orang lain. Walaupun pada Itachi sekalipun. Ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Itachi yang bingung sendirian.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba menghentikan taxi, ketika tidak ada satupun bis yang dapat mengantarnya ke tempat tujuannya. Namun, sama halnya dengan bis-bis terkutuk tersebut, tidak ada satupun taxi kosong yang tersedia untuk mengantar Sasuke. Ada apa dengan taxi-taxi itu? Apakah mereka ikut-ikutan membuat Sasuke pusing? Sang Uchiha pun akan menendang udara, ketika dia melihat empat mobil sedan hitam berhenti di dekatnya. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluar pria-pria berpakaian hitam dengan wajah kejam. Ngg… siapa mereka?

Pria-pria itu menghampiri, dan mengelilingi Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba orang-orang itu menyerang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke reflek menggunakan jurus bela dirinya untuk mempertahankan diri. Sasuke menangkis pukulan dan tendangan orang-orang tersebut. Iapun secara cepat menendang dan meninju para pria berpakaian hitam bar-bar tersebut.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sasuke, ketika selesai menumbangkan empat pria berpakaian hitam itu.

Pria-pria tersebut tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mereka semakin membabi-buta menyerang, dan Sasuke yang tidak mau terluka pun tentu semakin serius bertarung, ketika tidak ada satupun orang di tempat itu yang mau membantunya. _Oh, My God!_ Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Setelah dia tidak mendapatkan kendaraan, sekarang dia diserang oleh orang-orang menyeramkan layaknya yakuza, hingga tidak ada satupun manusia yang mau membantunya.

Yeah, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sasuke seperti seorang pemuda yang terlibat dengan gank bawah tanah.

.

BAK BUK BAK BUK

Tumbang.

Lawan terakhir Sasuke tersyungkur ke atas aspal.

Kesal dengan tingkah orang-orang ini, Sasuke hendak menginjak tubuh orang-orang tersebut, hingga cedera parah, atau lebih parahnya ususnya terurai (?). Sasuke menarik salah satu kerah dari pria berpakaian hitam tersebut, hendak meninju wajah pria yang sudah babak-belur penuh darah tersebut. Namun, ayunan tinjunya terhenti, ketika seorang pria tua berdiri di dekatnya, dan menyapanya.

"Uchiha-san," pria tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada kerah lawannya. Ia berdiri, menatap pria tua di hadapannya. "…."

"Perkenalkan. Saya Danzo. Saya merupakan suruhan Naruto- _bocchama_ ," ujar Danzo. "Saya diminta oleh Naruto- _bocchama_ untuk menjemput Tuan," pintanya sembari mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melangkahkan kaki.

Sasuke mengidahkan ucapan pria tua di hadapannya. Ia menatap manusia-manusia yang terkapar di atas aspal akibat ulahnya, dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan anak buah saya," ujar Danzo. Terlihat tidak menyesal sama sekali. Jangan-jangan, dia memang sengaja ingin melukai Sasuke, untuk membalas perlakuan Naruto padanya. "Saya harap Uchiha-san mau ikut dengan saya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto- _bocchama_ ," ujar Danzo, ketika Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening, mencerna ucapan Danzo.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Danzo. Namun, dari ekspresi Sasuke, Danzo dapat membaca jika Sasuke tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

"Saya tidak akan menjamin apapun, jika Anda menyesal karena tidak ikut dengan saya," Danzo pun tersenyum, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil. Ia akan menanti keputusan Sasuke di dekat mobilnya.

"Hei," ujar Sasuke setelah berpikir panjang mengenai kedatangan Danzo.

"Iya, Uchiha-san?" Danzo menatap Sasuke.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanyanya, ketika Danzo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

Sasuke mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling jalan dan bangunan di hadapannya. Dengan jas yang tergantung di lengan—takut terkotori—Sasuke menelusuri jalan yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia berpakaian minim, dan hilangnya kesadaran akibat minuman beralkohol. Tidak satu atau dua kali, Sasuke melihat para pria dan wanita saling menggerayangi di tepi jalan, kemudian memasuki hotel cinta yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa dia dibawa ke tempat ini? Apakah benar, Naruto berada di tempat ini? Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Danzo dan anak buahnya yang mengawal Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Silahkan, masuk!" pinta Danzo pada Sasuke, ketika dia berhadap-hadapan dengan salah satu hotel di tempat itu. Ia menatap papan listrik yang memperlihatkan berbagai macam tipe kamar di dekat pintu hotel itu.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam tempat ini, mengingat perlakuan Danzo padanya di waktu tadi. Namun, demi menghabiskan rasa penasarannya, Sasuke memilih masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan mengikuti arahan _receptionist_ yang sudah siap-sedia di depan pintu hotel. Toh, walau Sasuke diserang, dia bisa melawan.

Pegawai hotel itu mengantar Sasuke pada tangga, menuju lantai atas hotel ini.

"Silahkan Anda menuju lantai tiga, dan memasuki kamar nomor 42," ujar sang _receptionist_ yang berpakaian minim dengan _make up_ tebal tersebut. Ia pun mengerling genit ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Danzo.

"Saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini. Untuk selanjutnya, harus Anda sendirilah yang jalan," ujar Danzo, sembari mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sasuke menatap ke arah tangga tersebut dengan curiga. Untuk menuju lantai dua dan lantai atas lagi dari tempat ini memang Sasuke harus menaiki tangga yang berada di sudut hotel ini. Tidak ada lift sama sekali di tempat ini.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sebelum menaiki tangga tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru hotel. Kosong. Tidak seperti hotel-hotel lainnya di sekitar tempat ini, kenapa hotel yang terlihat paling baik di antara hotel daerah sini tidaklah ada satupun makhluk di dalamnya, kecuali pegawai hotel. Nggg.. jangan bilang, hotel ini telah disewa oleh Naruto hanya untuk pembicaraan mereka berdua? Yeah, pastilah seperti itu, mengingat pertemuan Sasuke dengan Minato.

Satu-persatu anak tangga Sasuke pijaki. Ia menelusuri tembok yang didominasi oleh foto-foto wanita dan errr… laki-laki berpakaian seksi atau nyaris telanjang. Sasuke menatap foto tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Oh, sepertinya obyek foto ini adalah idola dan mantan idola di tempat ini. Sasuke pun mengangkat kedua bahunya, memilih melanjutkan perjalanan, hingga dia mencapai pintu—tempat yang ditunjukan oleh _receptionist_.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, mencapai knop pintu. Ia memegang knop pintu tersebut dan sedikit mendorong pintu tersebut. Tidak terkunci. Bahkan tidak tertutup rapat. Perlahan Sasuke mendorong pintu tersebut, mengeliminasi suara sedemikian rupa. Iapun memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar di depannya, menilai kondisi di dalam kamar tersebut.

 _Sepi…_

Sasuke melebarkan pintu, dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan, hingga hanya bunyi 'klik' saja yang terdengar. Pertanda kamar telah terkunci secara otomatis dari dalam.

Sasuke menatap ruangan di dominasi benda-benda asing tersebut, hingga ruangan tersebut terlihat padat bagi Sasuke. Dari bagian tembok di dekat pintu, hingga tengah ruangan didominasi oleh warna biru bermotif bunga berwarna putih, dan sisanya diwarnai oleh warna merah dengan gambar abstrak. Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia melihat neon besar berwarna biru—mendominasi ruangan—menempel di langit-langit ruangan. Lampu tersebut dikelilingi oleh rantai-rantai cukup besar. Ngg.. untuk apa ada rantai di tempat ini?

Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat kasur berbentuk lingkaran, dengan kepala kasur berwarna merah, ketika sprei putihnya dihampari uang dollar dalam jumlah sangat banyak. Di belakang kepala kasur tersebut, terdapat cermin yang sangat bersar, dan begitu juga di tembok depan kasur. Tidak jauh dari kasur tersebut terdapat meja yang dihapit oleh dua kursi pijat. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat alat-alat yang pernah Sasuke lihat, beberapa tahun lalu, saat Sasuke pertama kali…. Bercinta dengan Naruto.

Dan…Astaga!

Kenapa juga di atas meja tersebut harus terdapat uang?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat judul cerita tersebut.

Masa lalu sungguh indah~

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" suara dalam, terdengar dari sisi dalam kamar tersebut.

Sasuke menatap ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk menghadap jendela besar di hadapannya. Di samping kursi yang diduduki Naruto terdapat seember es berisi minuman beralkohol, serta… seloyang kue tart? Kursi tersebut berputar, sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke kini bisa saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Selamat datang di pesta ulang tahungku, Sasuke.. Uchiha!" seru Naruto sembari mengacungkan segelas minuman di tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke. Di sebelah tangannya lagi Naruto megenggam gepokan uang, dan mengipas-ngipaskan uang itu, menunjukan kekuasaannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. _Oh… My… God!_ Entah efek tidak melihat penampilan Naruto seperti ini dalam waktu cukup lama, atau memang pikiran Sasuke yang kotor.

Di saat ini Naruto memakai kemeja putih yang tidak terkancingkan, dengan bagian lengan tergulung, sehingga menampilkan otot-ototnya. Untuk bagian bawah, ia mengenakan celana hitam yang sleting serta kancingnya dilepas, membuat Sasuke dapat mengintip bagian bawah perut Naruto, menuju kejantanannya yang tertutupi boxer hitam… sedikit melorot itu. Namun, bukan hal tersebutlah yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri, melainkan adanya sedikit… bulu berwarna pirang yang mengintip dari bagian yang harus tertutupi tersebut.

 _Oh, man.._

 _Dia tidak mencukur?_

Sasuke membatin tidak-tidak sebelum menggeleng kepalanya—malu dengan pikiran busuknya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap ruangan ini kembali, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si mesin uang yang terlalu seksi itu. "Untuk apa kita ada di tempat ini, Naruto?" tanyanya, sebelum kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Ingat. Wajah Naruto. Sasuke tidak berani menatap yang lainnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau harus menyuruh orang-orang menyerangku?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Menyerang?" gumam Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia lebih tertarik dengan pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau menyuruh suruhan-suruhanmu yang dipimpin kakek tua itu untuk menyerangku," tuding Sasuke, dengan ekspresi bosan.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah _shock_. Membuat Sasuke merasa dia telah salah bicara. "Menyerang? Si tua bangka itu menyuruh orang untuk menyerangmu?!" teriaknya, hingga Sasuke reflek nyaris menutup kupingnya. Naruto menaruh uang serta minuman beralkohol tersebut, dan bangkit dari atas kursinya. "Brengsek si tua bangka itu. Dia benar-benar akan aku hajar," Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Ia akan mengambil ponselnya, ketika pergerakannya terhenti.

Tunggu!

Untuk apa dia menelepon Danzo?

Memangnya Sasuke terluka adalah urusannya?

Bukan hal ini tujuannya mengundang Sasuke kemari!

Ekspresi mengerikan yang diperlihatkan Naruto berubah menjadi tenang kembali. Ia menatap Sasuke dingin, mencoba bersikap acuh. "Ya, sudahlah. Penting kau sudah ada di sini," ujar Naruto, seolah tidak peduli dengan kondisi Sasuke. "Oh, iya! Tadi kau bertanya mengenai untuk apa aku mengundangmu kemari, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Secara tidak sengaja, ia semakin memperlihatkan _kecharmingannya_ , membuat Sasuke sulit berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan ini. "Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu, jika aku sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku di tempat ini," Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan wajah Sasuke. "Chk, chk, chk," decaknya. "Jangan heran kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, ketika di luar sana banyak sekali pesta yang diperuntukkan untukku. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku bisa berada di manapun yang aku inginkan… Uchiha."

"….," Sasuke menatap kue yang berada di atas meja itu, kemudian menatap wajah Naruto kembali. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia berdiri di hadapan sang Uchiha. "Di saat aku berulang tahun, di saat itulah, keinginanku untuk mendapatkan segalanya semakin besar," Naruto mengeluskan hidungnya pada pipi Sasuke, mencium aroma sang dominan, ketika jari-jarinya diselipkan oleh Naruto sendiri di saku ke belakang celana sang Uchiha. "Dan salah satu keinginanku sekarang ini dimiliki olehmu."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu Naruto.

Naruto berhenti mengendus sang Uchiha. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau akan tahu pada akhirnya nanti," ujar Naruto dengan nada sangat menjanjikan.

Sudah cukup lama bersama Naruto, Sasuke sudah sangat hafal sisi baik, gelap, maupun sisi terdalam Naruto. Ia tahu kapan Naruto dalam _mood_ berbahaya dan tidak. Untuk kali ini, alarm tanda bahaya Sasuke berbunyi. Walaupun Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke tahu jika Naruto menyimpan sesuatu yang harus diwaspadai.

"Ah!" Naruto merusak keheningan di antara mereka berdua ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Sebagai permulaan bagaimana, jika…," Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menuntun Sasuke ke arah meja—tempat tadi Naruto bersantai. "Kita menikmati acara yang biasanya diadakan pada saat pesta ulang tahun."

Sasuke kehilangan genggaman tangan Naruto. Ia melihat sang kekasih mulai sibuk dengan tutup minuman beralkohol itu. Naruto memegang badan botol minuman tersebut dengan kain, membuka tutup minuman tersebut, kemudian menuangkannya pada gelas yang tersedia di atas meja tersebut. Ia menuangkan minuman tersebut pada dua gelas yang tersedia sebelum menaruh botol tersebut, dan mengambil salah satu gelas tersebut.

"Ambil!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke sembari mengulurkan segelas cairan berwarna bening kekuningan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gelas tersebut, dan menatap wajah Naruto. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak minum, Naruto," tolak Sasuke yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak ingin terjebak ke dalam permainan Naruto. Ia harus tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya, jika ingin selamat keluar dari sini.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah kesal. "Minum!" desisnya, mutlak.

Sasuke menatap gelas di tangan Naruto kembali. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, terpengaruh oleh ekspresi Naruto. Sang pemuda pun mengambil gelas di tangan Naruto. Ia mencium aroma di dalam gelas tersebut, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. Perlahan tangan Sasuke mulai mengulurkan gelas tersebut ke bibirnya, bermaksud meminum minuman tersebut. Mudah-mudahan saja, dia bukanlah orang yang mudah mabuk.

Naruto menatap setiap detik pergerakan Sasuke. Ia melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke melihat minuman tersebut. Ia melihat bagaimana Sasuke ragu untuk meminuman minuman tersebut. Semakin lama, minuman tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah bibir Sasuke. Dekat-dekat—Ekspresi Naruto berubah drastis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Nggg… Dekat-dekat-de—

PRANG!

Naruto menepis gelas tersebut, hingga gelas yang isinya sama sekali belum dicicipi oleh Sasuke terpelanting, mengenai tembok.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke di saat sang pemuda melakukan hal tidak-tidak. "Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Aku kenapa? Aku melempar gelas tersebut. Apakah aku salah?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tidak merasa bersalah. "Rasanya jijik saja minuman semahal itu mengenai bibir orang miskin. Menurunkan kualitas minuman tersebut di mata dunia saja," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi mencemooh. Ia merutuki sikapnya yang tidak tegaan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengambil pusing ucapan menyakitkan Naruto.

Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke. Ia sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas sembari membuka kotak di atas meja. Naruto membuka kotak tersebut, dan mengambil isinya. Dengan kasar ia memakan isi di dalam kotak tersebut. Cokelat. Untuk menyenangkan hatinya sendiri, Naruto memilih untuk menyantap makanan manis yang dia bawa dari tempat pembuatan kue di atas meja itu.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau mengundangku kemari?" tanya Sasuke, masih belum mengerti dengan keberadaannya di tempat ini, ketika Naruto bersikap acuh dan judes pada dirinya.

"Aku sudah bilang, jika aku Naruto Namikaze. Aku bisa mengun—

"Aku tahu Naruto, kau bisa melakukan apapun," Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Tetapi, aku tidaklah puas dengan jawaban-jawabanmu itu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa kita berdua ada di tempat ini, selain untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu," ujar Sasuke—jujur. "Sekarang, katakan sejujurnya dan jelas, kenapa—

"Cih, cerewet! Dasar bibir orang miskin," Naruto mendelikkan matanya kesal, dan memasukkan cokelat berbentuk bulat di tangannya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"ISH!" Sasuke yang anti makanan manis, hendak memuntahkan cokelat di dalam mulutnya. Namun sebelum dia berhasil mengeluarkan cokelat tersebut, Naruto sudah lebih dulu memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke untuk menelan cokelat tersebut. Naruto mendorong cokelat tersebut pada lidah Sasuke, sehingga reflek sang Uchiha mengoles cokelat dan lidah sang Namikaze, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasa memakan makanan ini. Pergulatan mereka pun terjadi. Naruto melilitkan lidahnya pada makanan tersebut—menjaga cokelat tetap di tempatnya, ketika Sasuke mendorong benda tersebut, hendak mengeluarkan makanan itu. Tidak mau kalah, Naruto menepuk-nepuk cokelat tersebut, hingga makanan itu sedikit lumer.

"Ugh..," Sasuke meringis disaat rasa manis menghancurkan indera perasanya. "Naruto… sudah!" perintah Sasuke, pada Naruto yang terus memaksanya. Sasuke bisa saja mendorong Naruto, tetapi ia tidak ada niat mengasari kekasihnya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum, ketika mendengar erangan menderita Sasuke. Ia puas dengan kerjaannya sekarang.

Sial!

Batin Sasuke yang merasa serba salah.

Semakin lama, cokelat tersebut pun mulai berbaur dengan air liur mereka. Pasrah dengan mulutnya yang sudah penuh dengan rasa manis, akhirnya Sasuke melakukan perlawanan untuk kali ini. Dengan berani, ia mulai menggerakan lidahnya. Ia menekan lidah Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh cokelat, dan menjilat lidah tersebut. Bosan memainkan permainan ini di dalam mulutnya, Sasuke memilih untuk mendorong lidah Naruto, dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam goa kenikmatan sang Namikaze. Ia menjilat deretan gigi milik Naruto sebelum memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan menghisap lidah Naruto secara brutal.

Perlahan cairan kecokelatan pun mulai turun membasahi dagu kedua pemuda ini.

"Hnnnn…. Ngggg….. hnnnn..," desah Naruto dikala Sasuke menghisap lidahnya sangat kuat, seolah tidak peduli lagi rasa manis yang memualkan itu. "Sa—hnnn… Te—nggg..," Naruto mendorong Sasuke, ketika nafasnya habis. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia yang menjadi kewalahan?

Sasuke melepas ciuman di antara mereka. Tatapannya menggelap, berubah drastis.

Melihat tatapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum mencemooh. "Sepertinya ada yang mulai suka cokelat di si—

Sasuke megenggam pipi Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya, menjilat tetesan air liur berwarna kecokelatan di dagu Naruto, dan memagutkan bibir mereka kembali. "Jika ada waktu bagimu untuk berbicara, lebih baik waktu tersebut kita habiskan untuk berciuman," bisik Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya.

Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati serangan Sasuke. Perasaan rindu bercampur gairah membuat dirinya lupa daratan. Ia mengelus tengkuk Sasuke, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sebelum kedua tangannya itu turun—menelusuri tubuh Sasuke. Naruto mengelus pundak, lengan, dan dada Sasuke. Secara cepat dan bernafsu, ia melepas mantel, jas sang Uchiha, kemudian melepas kancing kemeja Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran, hingga bagian bawah kancing sang Uchiha terlepas dari tempatnya.

" _Slow_ , Naruto!" bisik Sasuke dikala uke-nya lebih agresif dari biasanya.

Berbeda dari ucapannya, kondisi Sasuke pun tidak jauh lebih buruk dari Naruto. Sama tergesa-gesanya dengan Naruto, Sasuke memandu Naruto menuju kasur di belakang sana. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto tanpa menghentikan ciumannya. Mereka pun bergulat di atas kasur, dengan kondisi Naruto yang ditindih oleh Sasuke. Dalam waktu sekejap sprei di bawah mereka mulai acak-acakan, bergesekan dengan tubuh Naruto.

"Hnnnmmm.. Sasuke… sial, kau!" rutuk Naruto, ketika Sasuke mulai mendominasi.

Jari-jari dingin Sasuke bergerak menelusuri tubuh Naruto. Ia mengelus seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto yang bisa dia sentuh. Oh.. astaga! Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa dia ingin menghilangkan akal sehatnya sekarang juga, dan berpikir jika dia bisa memasuki Naruto tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa rasa lelah. Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran gilanya. Entah kenapa di malam musim gugur dengan kamar ber-AC ini, rasanya tubuh sang Uchiha semakin memanas. Ia merasa jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat, ketika tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, ingin terus-terusan bergesekan dengan tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto… aromamu…," Sasuke megantung ucapannya. Ia tidak tahan untuk menjilat rahang, hingga pipi Naruto, terbuai oleh aroma ukenya. Sasuke mengedus setiap jengkal wajah Naruto.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, menabrakan kejantanannya yang tiba-tiba menegang—tidak dapat terkontrol—pada kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbungkus. Ia tahu jika tubuhnya tidak beres. Ia tahu jika keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya, hingga pipinya memerah bukanlah suatu yang baik. Di saat Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri, dan mengembalikan kelogisannya, di saat itu juga pikiran-pikiran kotornya semakin berkembang. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Ia membutuhkan pelepasan!

"Apa isi cokelat itu, Naruto?" geram Sasuke. Tahu dengan pasti darimana ketidakberesan ini berasal. Setahu dia, efek makanan manis tidaklah akan terlalu seperti ini pada tubuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senang lawan di atas ranjangnya sangat jenius, dan berinsting tajam. Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke agar sang Uchiha berhenti menyumbu dirinya. Ia menatap mata Sasuke dengan penuh tantangan. " _Aphrodisiac_. Masalah dengan itu? Kau tidak akan bisa lari Uchiha untuk kali ini. Walau kau tidak ingin sex tersebut, tetapi kau membutuhkan diriku," jawab Naruto, dengan sangat enteng.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak, kehilangan sifat Uchiha-nya. Ia lekas beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto, duduk di samping Naruto yang juga merubah posisinya—menjadi duduk. Sasuke menahan libidonya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Tetapi nihil. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh hasrat. Hasrat ingin menghabisi Naruto di atas ranjang sepanjang malam.

"Kau… idiot!" desis Sasuke, menatap Naruto seperti sang uke adalah orang terbodoh sedunia.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan bengis. "Idiot?" desis Naruto. "Kau mengatakan aku idiot, ketika ide memasuki obat itu adalah ide yang sangat jenius, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan kau meminum obat tersebut, kau tidak akan pernah tertidur lagi, dan meninggalkan diriku!" seru Naruto, melampiaskan rasa frustasinya selama ini karena ulah Sasuke yang selalu tertidur di tengah-tengah acara bercinta mereka.

Astaga!

Sasuke mulai sakit kepala. Ya, kedua _kepala_ di tubuhnya mulai berteriak sakit.

Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya. Tidak mau terbawa oleh nafsunya. "Berapa banyak kau memasukkan obat tersebut?" bisik Sasuke, menahan suara seraknya.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Cukup membuat seekor singa ingin menggagahi gajah sekalipun," jawabnya.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya. "A—apa?" seru Sasuke, tidak percaya Naruto akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Bagaimana jika dia mati karena obat peransang? Ya, Tuhan! Pasti itu akan sangat memalukan. Memangnya dia ini kakek-kakek tua bangka yang membutuhkan obat seperti itu, hanya untuk meningkatkan staminanya?

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan diri. Ia terus mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah, dan sedikit hangat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya kembali. Ia menelan ludahnya, berharap dirinya dapat dikuasai. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini, Naruto," bisik Sasuke, meminta Naruto untuk meninggalkan kamar ini dengan segera.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebal. "Pergi? Memangnya kau siapa, menyuruhku pergi dari tempat i—

"Naruto, aku bilang cepat pergi dari tempat ini!" seru Sasuke, untuk kali ini dia berharap Naruto akan mendengar ucapannya. "Jangan banyak berkomentar, dan pergilah!"

Perintah Sasuke membuat Naruto tersinggung. Astaga! Apakah sebegitu menjijikan dirinya di mata Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin menyentuhnya, walaupun dia sudah menggunakan obat peransang untuk sang Uchiha. Bagus. Ini sangat bagus. Sekarang, dia merasa dirinya begitu menjijikan. Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Iapun memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, memperlihatkan ucapan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

Naruto memegang kerah pakaian Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sang Uchiha. Naruto menatap Sasuke, menantang. "Sekeras apapun kau menyuruhku untuk pergi… Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pegi. Jika. Aku. Tidak. Ingin," Naruto memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya. Lalu, dia terkekeh. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, Uchiha," Naruto mengambil uang di atas sprei dengan salah satu tangannya. Lalu, mengusapkan uang tersebut pada wajah Sasuke. "Semua ini tidak akan gratis," Naruto mengelus dagu, leher, dan dada sang Uchiha. Ia menepuk-nepuk gepokan uang tersebut di atas dada Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ia menatap nyalang Naruto. "Hentikan. Jangan. Pernah. Sentuh. Aku. Untuk. Sekarang. Ini!" perintah Sasuke.

"LEPAS!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jangan menyentuhku, jika hanya untuk melarangku!"

Sasuke menggeleng pasrah, ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya melawan keras kepala Naruto.

Sikap pasif Sasuke membuat Naruto puas. Iapun kembali mengeluskan uang tersebut ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Uang-uang berjumlah banyak itu mulai bergerak menuju perut Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto pun ikut bergerak. Ia mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia menaiki paha Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha mencoba menjauh dari Naruto. Namun, lagi-lagi Naruto memaksa, dan Sasuke mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Good, Boy!"_ bisik Naruto yang sudah duduk di atas paha Sasuke—berhadap-hadapan. Ia dapat merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Sasuke. Ish, kenapa Sasuke bisa menahan hasratnya di saat seperti ini? Apakah dirinya memang tidak pantas disentuh? Naruto sebal pada Sasuke.

"Jika kau meneruskan ini, kau akan menyesal Naruto," bisik Sasuke, tidak ingin mendengar desahan Naruto di dekat telinganya.

"Menyesal kenapa, Uchiha?" bisik Naruto—tepat di lubang telinga sang Uchiha. "Kau yang akan menyesal karena dari awal tidak bersikap baik padaku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus mencoba mengontrol dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dikala tangan tan nakal kepunyaan Naruto mulai bergerak menuju bagian bawah perutnya, menyelusupkan uang dan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana sang Uchiha. Kertas-kertas itu secara perlahan mulai mengelus bagian tersensitif tubuh Sasuke. Sang Uchiha nyaris menggeram dikala uang tersebut dipencarkan oleh Naruto di dalam boxernya sebelum dilapkan pada kejantanan sang Uchiha. Sasuke pun mulai frustasi ketika kejantanan Naruto yang keras dan terbungkus itu menyentuh perutnya.

"Keras…," bisik Naruto—ambigu—sembari mengecup daun telinga Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha bergidik ngeri.

"Ahhhhnnn," desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Sasuke.

Naruto melingkarkan lembaran uang pada kejantanan Sasuke. Ia memaju-mundurkan tangannya pada kejantanan tersebut, memberi gesekan asing pada Sasuke. Sial. Sekarang, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menahan dirinya lagi. Jika seperti ini terus maka…

BRUK!

Sasuke mendorong Naruto, hingga sang Namikaze terlentang di atas kasur, dengan pundak dipegang oleh Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menindih Naruto.

Senyuman miring Naruto semakin lebar. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh ejekan. "Ada apa Anak kecil? Apakah mainanmu yang satu ini terlalu sulit untuk diacuhkan?" sindir Naruto.

Beat.

Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto.

" _Teme!"_ teriak Naruto di tengah-tengah ringisannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat sembari menjambak rambut Sasuke. "Dasar kau vampire nakal. Sakit tahu!" gerutu Naruto dikala Sasuke menghisap lukanya dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar kau manusia tidak pengertian. Aku lapar," balas Sasuke, tidak jelas. Hiii… Jangan-jangan Sasuke memang bagian dari GGS, alias Ganteng-Ganteng Sinting.

Naruto meringis dikala Sasuke semakin keras menghisap lehernya. Tangan Naruto bergerak tidak karuan, dan mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan memejamkan matanya erat, ketika gigi Sasuke menancap pada kulitnya, dan darah di bagian lehernya seperti tersedot oleh hisapan Sasuke. _Oh, my God!_ Jangan bilang Sasuke memang vampire? Ya, siapa tahu Sasuke itu vampire, mengingat kulitnya yang putih pucat, rambut dan matanya yang hitam, serta kehidupannya yang anti sosial. Eh, jika Sasuke vampire dan senang menghisap Naruto, jangan-jangan Naruto ini adalah darah su—apa yang Naruto pikirkan di saat seperti ini?

"Ssssshhh.. Sa… ahhh… Uchi… ah…," Naruto menggeleng, dikala gigitan Sasuke membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tidaakkkk apakah dia mulai kehabisan darah? Naruto mulai berpikir ngaco.

Selesai menandai Naruto dengan cara yang unik, Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya. Ia menatap hasil kerja pertamanya di atas kasur ini. Oh, lihatlah! Betapa menggairahkannya raut wajah naruto. Wajah pemuda yang terawat ini, kini dipenuhi oleh keringat. Mata biru yang biasanya penuh dengan tatapan sinis, kini terpejam erat, dan sekalinya terbuka, menampilkan bola mata biru yang dipenuhi oleh gairah. Tetapi, hal tersebut masih kalah menariknya dibandingkan bibir Naruto yang merah muda terbuka sedikit, sibuk menarik nafas, ketika terdapat tanda biru gelap di leher Naruto, dengan bercak darah di sekitarnya.

Fantastis!

Sasuke bangga pada dirinya karena berhasil membuat Naruto seperti ini.

Sasuke mengelus bibirnya dengan ibu jari, menyingkirkan darah yang tersisa di bibirnya itu. "Terima kasih atas donor darahnya, penyandang darah B," ejek Sasuke yang merupakan si manusia yang memiliki golongan darah AB. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah tidur cukup dan merasa bugar ketika datang kemari," ujar Sasuke sembari mengemut ibu jarinya yang dihiasi oleh cairan merah.

"Apa maksudmu?" dahi Naruto mengerut, tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau akan tahu Naruto. Kau akan tahu," Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto. Ia terdiam di pinggir kasur, menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih. "Seberapa inginnya aku menggenjot lubang manismu itu," Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, malas menanggapi ucapan mesum Sasuke untuk sekarang ini. Masih belum sadar dirinya di dalam bahaya. Ia mengelus lehernya yang terasa perih dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Naruto menatap darah di jarinya. Naruto mendengus, menatap Sasuke sebal. "Kau bisa tidak menandaiku dengan cara yang normal?" sinisnya. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Diam di tempat!" perintah Sasuke, melarang Naruto beranjak dari atas kasur.

"….," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tumben tidak melawan ucapan Sasuke.

Sekarang dia mau apa?

Naruto penasaran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Inilah salah satu hal yang Naruto sukai dari Sasuke. Sang pemuda selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau memang belum tahu banyak hal, walaupun kau hebat, Naruto," Sasuke menepuk pahanya sebelum beranjak dari atas kasur, dan melangkah menuju meja di dekat jendela sana. "Kau tidak mengerti jika seseorang tidak ingin memakan suatu makanan, bukan berarti dia tidak suka," Sasuke berdiri di depan meja tersebut, dan mengelus pinggir mejanya dengan memakai jari telunjuknya. Ia mengalihkan elusannya pada bungkus cokelat. "Seharusnya kau tahu, banyak alasan yang membuat orang tidak akan memakan suatu makanan."

"….," Naruto menghela nafas bosan. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini Sasuke membahas hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"Kau tahu alasannya seseorang tidak memakan suatu makanan?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. "40% responden mengatakan karena tidak suka makanan tersebut," Sasuke tidak peduli dengan raut wajah bosan Naruto. Ia mencolek kue tart di hadapannya, dan tersenyum aneh, kemudian membawa kue tart tersebut di tangan sebelah kiri, ketika tangan sebelah kanannya membawa cokelat. Sasuke melangkah menuju kasur untuk menurunkan kue tart dan cokelat tersebut di atas kasur. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang errr.. sama sekali belum pernah Naruto lihat. " 30% responden mengatakan dikarenakan menghindari penyakit yang dibawakan oleh makanan tersebut," Sasuke tidaklah duduk di tempat. Ia kembali _berpetualang._ Menatap setiap benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Iapun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya ketika melihat benda asing di atas meja dekat kasur. "29,9% responden mengatakan karena prinsip dan keyakinannya," Sasuke berdiri di depan meja tersebut, menatap setiap benda yang ada di atas meja itu sebelum melemparnya ke atas kasur, menunjukannya ke hadapan Naruto. "dan untuk sisanya adalah… lain-lain," Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap Naruto. "Menurutmu alasan mana yang cocok dengan diriku?"

Naruto menggerakan bola matanya, berpikir mengenai jawaban Sasuke. "Ketiga?" jawab Naruto, menyesuaikan jawabannya dengan sifat Sasuke. "Atau, kesatu lebih cocok denganmu."

Sasuke terkekeh menyeramkan dikala mendengar jawaban Naruto. Iapun mengambil gelas _sampagne_ dan botolnya sebelum melangkah menuju kasur, dan berdiri di pinggirnya. "Salah, Sayang… Kau salah besar..," bisik Sasuke, dengan suara rendah. "Aku termasuk ke dalam bagian 0,1% responden tersebut," ralat sang Uchiha.

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan alasan Sasuke.

Sasuke menuangkan minuman tersebut ke dalam gelas, membuat Naruto antisipasi, tidak suka dengan hal yang akan dikonsumsi Sasuke. "Setiap pergi ke sekolah bahkan kuliah sekalipun, kakakku selalu menghimbau agar aku tidak memakan cokelat dan permen pemberian wanita-wanita itu," Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke sedang membicarakan fansnya. "Dan sejak menginjak bangku SMP, setiap valentine, keluargaku selalu memintaku untuk menyerahkan cokelat dari wanita-wanita itu pada mereka," lanjutnya. Ia mencicipi minuman beralkohol itu, dan mengecap indra perasanya. "Tidak buruk," gumam Sasuke, pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, tatapannya kembali fokus pada Naruto. "Kemudian, setiap aku mendapatkan cokelat dan permen, aku tidak pernah menikmatinya karena mereka selalu merebutnya dariku! Mereka selalu memintanya! Mereka melarangku untuk memakan makanan manis!" seru Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. "Bahkan…," bisik Sasuke dengan nada bahaya. "Apa kau tahu kata-kata terakhir ibuku sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku, dengan menggunakan mobil laknat itu, dan mengalami kecelakaan?" tanyanya sebelum menegluk segelas utuh minuman beralkohol itu. "Sasuke, ingatlah pesan _Kaa-san_. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau memakan makanan manis-manis HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…," tawa menggema Sasuke setelah selesai menirukan suara ibunya.

 _Oh.. my.. God.._

Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Apakah Sasuke sedang mabuk? Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke. Tidak. Sasuke belum mabuk. Ia hanya sedikit terlihat emosional. Ya, sedikit emosional. Naruto berharap jika dia salah mengira karena instingnya mengatakan, Sasuke di hadapannya ini berbeda dari Sasuke yang biasanya. Sasuke di hadapannya ini terlihat… mengerikan.

Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang. "Tentu saja. Terlalu banyak memakan cokelat hanya akan membuat gigimu berlu—

"Bukan!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, tidak setuju dengan pikiran Naruto. "Semua itu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesehatanku, ketika aku adalah orang yang rajin menggosok gigi, dan berolah raga," Sasuke memasang ekspresi bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Semua ucapan itu keluar karena… aku terlalu tergila-gila dengan hal yang sangat manis, dan sulit sekali untuk menghentikannya—TETAPI!—bukan itu juga masalahnya," Sasuke meralat ucapannya sendiri.

"….," Naruto mengedipkan matanya, semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke sudah melantur terlalu banyak. Tetapi, Naruto pun berpikir jika Sasuke sedang mencoba memberi informasi pada dirinya.

Sasuke melempar gelas di tangannya ke atas lantai seperti yang pernah Naruto lakukan saat mencegah Sasuke untuk meminum minuman beralkohol itu. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, sehingga Naruto dapat mencium aroma alkohol, mint, dan cokelat secara bersamaan dari nafas Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?" tanya Sasuke. "Saat aku sudah mencicipi hal manis, aku akan sulit mengontrol diri. Aku menjadi hyper. Aku sulit berpikir logis, dan aku pasti melakukan apapun yang otakku katakan," ujar Sasuke, dengan bisikan rendah. "Ya.. di saat rasa manis masuk ke dalam diriku, maka… aku akan kesulitan mengontrol pikiranku, dan mungkin saja..gairahku," Sasuke menyiramkan cairan di dalam botol yang ada di genggamannya pada kepala Naruto.

Kedua bola mata Naruto terbelelak, ketika Sasuke berani menyiramkan cairan tersebut ke tubuhnya. Memang Sasuke itu terkadang menyebalkan nan terkadang juga menjadi sosok emo brengsek, tetapi selama Naruto berpacaran, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal kurang ajar seperti ini. Naruto melihat jika cairan yang disiramkan Sasuke ke atas kepalanya mulai turun membasahi, wajah, dada, perut, dan jatuh ke bagian celana Naruto. Naruto mengadahkan tangannya, menerima cairan tersebut, dengan ekspresi shock yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap bengis Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto, kesal dengan sikap kurang ajar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab kemarahan Naruto. Ia melempar botol tersebut, dan menempelkan sebelah lututnya ke atas kasur, merangkak perlahan menuju Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa dirinya perlu mundur. Sasuke terus mendesak Naruto, hingga sang pemuda yang ulang tahun di hari ini harus terhapit di antara kepala kasur dan tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menggerakan kakinya, masih berusaha untuk mundur.

"Minggir," desis Naruto, tidak suka posisinya sekarang. Bukan hal seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Ini diluar ekspetasinya. Naruto menatap sejenak pintu keluar, berpikir cepat untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

Tatapan Sasuke lebih gelap dari biasanya. Seringai tidak wajar bagi seorang Uchiha terus terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto, hingga sang pemuda terlentang di atas kasur. Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto di samping kepala Naruto.

" _Let's party_ , Naruto…," bisik Sasuke di dekat lubang telinga Naruto, sensual. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya yang terasa hambar.

 _Oh, my God!_

 _Kamisama.._

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Minato merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pesta yang sedang diadakannya. Selain pesta tersebut belum dimulai, Naruto pun belum terlihat batang-hidungnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto, Minato meminta anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan putra sulungnya. Para anak buah itupun berpencar, ketika Minato kembali sibuk menyambut tamu-tamu penting mereka.

.

Walaupun para anak buah Minato bergerak secara diam-diam untuk mencari Naruto agar tidak membuat keributan di pesta ini, tetapi pergerakan tersebut tidaklah dapat membohongi ketiga anak Namikaze. Mereka bertiga tahu, jika sang kakak sedang berulah. Tetapi, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakak pertama mereka? Kenapa dia pergi dalam waktu cukup lama? Ketiga anak Namikaze yang mencurigai sesuatu saling memberi kode. Nagato pun melangkah pergi, pamit pada Hinata, gadis yang sejak tadi bersama mereka untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kyuu- _nii_ ," ujar Nagato, ketika Kyuubi menjawab teleponnya. "Apakah Sasu- _nii_ , sudah berangkat dari tempatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah. Bahkan aku sempat bertemu dengannya," jawab Kyuubi di seberang sana.

Nagato menatap cermin wastafel di dalam kamar mandinya. Ia berpikir keras. Jika memang Sasuke sudah berangkat dari tempatnya, seharusnya Sasuke sudah berada di sini. Tetapi, kenapa dia tidak muncul di saat kakak pertama mereka pun tidak ada? Kedua mata Nagato terbelalak. Jika begini caranya, kedua orang itu bisa mendapatkan masalah. Mereka pasti sedang berada di suatu tempat dan bicara. Nagato harus menghubungi seseorang. Ia harus menemukan kakaknya lebih dahulu sebelum anak buah ayah mereka.

"Ish, ada-ada saja mereka," gerutu Nagato sembari menghubungi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto memejamkan sebelah matanya, ketika Sasuke menjilat pipinya yang terbasahi oleh cairan minuman beralkohol itu. Ia bergidik di saat jilatan memanjang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ugh! Kenapa Sasuke semakin aneh saja? Naruto menggerak-gerakan pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mulai asyik menjilati bibir Naruto. Sial. Ia harus menghentikan ini. Jika tidak, rencananya akan rusak.

Sasuke menggerakan lidahnya menuju bibir Naruto, kemudian mengeluskan lidahnya, meminta Naruto membuka mulutnya.

Olesan lidah Sasuke menjadikan semua ini kesempatan bagi Naruto. Sang pemuda lekas menggigit lidah pendominasinya, sehingga Sasuke memekik sakit, kemudian secara reflek melonggarkan pertahanannya.

BRUK!

Untuk kali ini Sasuke lah yang ada di bawah tindihan Naruto.

"Oh, bermain kasar, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum puas dikala melihat posisinya. Iapun memegang dagu Naruto, dan mencubitnya, menarik kepala Naruto. "Aku… suka.. uke.. binal!" desis Sasuke, tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto.

"Binal?" Naruto menatap sinis. "Jangan bercanda. Memangnya kau pikir aku mengajakmu kemari untuk bersenang-senang di atas ranjang busuk ini?" tanya Naruto, terdengar nada benci dari suaranya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berlagak centil. "Mungkin saja," jawabnya. "Bukankah bersenang-senang di atas ranjang memang hobby kita berdua, semenjak kita dipertemukan?" Sasuke mengelus dada Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dari awal kita bertemu, kita berdua tidak pernah keluar dari kamar… tanpa bergulat di atas ranjang terlebih dahulu," jari-jari Sasuke mengarah pada tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto. "Akui saja Naruto, kaupun ingin bercinta denganku untuk sekarang ini," Sasuke menekan puting Naruto.

"Issshhhhh," desis Naruto, tidak dapat menahan libidonya di saat sudah memakan cokelat terkutuk itu. Kenapa juga dia harus memakan cokelat laknat itu, jika dia ingin mengerjai Sasuke? Inilah kenapa Naruto sering disebut _dobe_ oleh Sasuke. Terkadang dia ceroboh dan berpikir sembarangan.

"Kata siapa, kita akan selalu berakhir bergulat di atas ranjang?! Bukankah selama ini kau selalu tertidur, ketika kita bercinta?" Naruto mengoreksi Sasuke, memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap Sasuke selama ini.

"Hahahaha, kau marah karena kemarin-kemarin, aku tidak memuaskanmu secara maksimal?" tanya Sasuke, dengan tenang. Sinting. Sasuke yang terpengaruh oleh cokelat itu, memang lebih pandai bicara atau melampiaskan apa yang dipikirannya. "Akupun meralat ucapanmu Naruto. Kau salah jika beranggapan kita tidak pernah bergulat di akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang benar adalah… Di saat aku tertidur, kita tidak pernah mengeluarkan cairan secara bersama-sama."

Naruto mendengus.

Sasuke mencubit puting Naruto.

"Uchiha!" teriak Naruto, kesal dengan jari-jari Sasuke. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jaga tanganmu!"

"Hn. Oke, aku akan menjaga tanganku," bisik Sasuke, dengan suara yang menjanjikan. "Tetapi, aku tidak berjanji bisa menjaga kakiku," Sasuke menggerakan lutut kakinya, hingga lutut kaki tersebut mengenai bagian tengah selangkangan Naruto.

"Ahhhhh…," Naruto meloloskan desahan dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya yang juga dipengaruhi obat peransang terasa lemas seketika. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus bagian belakang kepala Naruto. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Oke, aku terima," desis Sasuke sembari terus menggesekan lututnya pada selangkangan Naruto. "Jika kau memang marah karena aku sering tertidur saat kita bercinta, aku akan menebusnya sekarang," Sasuke memegang dua pipi Naruto, hendak menatap wajah Naruto. "Untuk menebus dosa-dosaku, mari aku _service_ tuan—yang sedang berulang tahun ini—selama satu hari, dua puluh empat jam, tujuh hari, satu bulan, dalam satu tahun, tanpa…," Sasuke megantung ucapannya. "Dipotong liburan," ujar Sasuke yang setengah sinting, dan setengah lagi gila (?).

Naruto membuka tutup-mulutnya. "Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kita mesin seks apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum puas dikala melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Siapa tahu," ujar Sasuke. "Melihat kondisiku yang kemarin-kemarin sudah tertidur nyenyak, ditambah cokelat, obat peransang, dan minuman itu, sepertinya aku sanggup membuat… gajah hamil sekalipun."

Kepala Naruto nyaris pecah ketika mendengar guyonan _absurb_ Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjebak di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Naruto yang tadinya hanya ingin membuat Sasuke tersiksa dengan libido meningkat, dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja—tanpa melakukan pendinginan, kini terjebak di dalam posisi dirinya yang juga merasa membutuhkan pelepasan. Sibuk melamun tentang banyak hal, membuat Naruto tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah mulai beraksi. Sang Uchiha memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa terbakar—sulit menampik keinginannya untuk menyentuh sang Uchiha bungsu.

Oh my God…

Sepertinya..

Stamina Sasuke yang pulih + Horny melihat penampilan Naruto sejak awal + Cokelat + Minuman = bukanlah kondisi yang baik untuk kesehatan lubang Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hmmmm… nhhhnnnn… hnnnn…"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto kembali berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke, dengan posisi tungkai kaki yang sudah melingkar di tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. Ia berusaha berpikir rasional, ketika Sasuke terus mengekspansi bagian dalam mulutnya. Oh.. sial. Ciuman Sasuke memang selalu membuat Naruto melayang. Semakin lama, rasanya Sasuke semakin pandai berciuman. Darimana dia belajar? Oh, iya! Sepertinya Naruto sendiri yang selalu menilai cara berciuman Sasuke, dan mengoreksinya. Naruto lah guru terbaik Sasuke. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya erat dikala Sasuke menghisap lidahnya kuat-kuat, kemudian menekan lidah Naruto, dan bermain di dalam mulut Naruto. Sengaja Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto ke bantal agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan menghisap lidah Naruto kembali, meminta air liur sang uke.

"Uchiha…," desah Naruto di dalam mulut Sasuke, ketika lidahnya terasa keram dan berdarah. Gila. Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan? Menghabisi dirinya? Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke akan menggunakan gigi pada saat berciuman seperti ini.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke. Terdengar tidak mau diganggu oleh Naruto.

"Sudah…hnnnn," Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Sasuke. Tetapi, sang Uchiha tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Naruto menjambak rambut raven Sasuke. Ia kehabisan nafas. Ciuman ini mulai menyiksa dirinya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak memberi ruang bagi Naruto untuk bernafas. Sasuke memegang pipi Naruto, menahan kepala Naruto yang bergerak. Ia menahan gesekan tubuh Naruto dengan menindih tubuh sang uke. Sasuke semakin liar. Ia bahkan tidak peduli rasa sakit di kepalanya karena tarikan Naruto. Hmmm.. Sasuke terus mengecap bagian dalam mulut Naruto. Ia bahkan berhasrat untuk mencapai tenggorokan Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"U…," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar berhenti menahan kepalanya. "Uchi..," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sekencang-kencangnya. "UCHIHA! FUAAHHH!" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dikala dia berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari sang Uchiha. "Hah… hah.. hah..," dada Naruto naik turun dikala ia membutuhkan oksigen sangat banyak.

Berbeda dari Naruto, Sasuke yang otaknya sudah eror, tidaklah menunggu waktu untuk menjamah tubuh Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto bernafas untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke memfokuskan diri pada leher Naruto. Ia menjilati leher Naruto, dan menepuk-nepuk bagian berdetak di leher tersebut. Dari cara Sasuke menyentuh leher Naruto, sang Namikaze tahu, jika Sasuke tidaklah akan melakukan penyupangan dengan cara biasa. Sasuke akan melakukan penandaan dengan cara yang sama parahnya dengan ciuman tadi!

Gigit.

Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto kembali.

"Sial kau..," desis Naruto dikala Sasuke sangat kasar. Ia memukul dada Sasuke, dan mendorongnya, bermaksud menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. "Menyingkir _Teme_!" perintah Naruto, tidak suka dijamah oleh Sasuke yang sedang di dalam _mode_ seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Ia menjilati darah yang ada pada leher tersebut, kemudian menghisapnya dengan lembut, lembut, lembut, dan semakin lama hisapan tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit keras, sehingga bunyi slurrrpp.. sluuurrpp… pun dapat terdengar di dalam kamar itu. Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah ababil ini?

Kali ini Naruto meringis kesakitan atas sikap kasar Sasuke. "Sakit..," rintih Naruto. "Uchiha, berhenti!" perintah Naruto yang lebih terdengar nada memohon di telinga Sasuke.

Rintihan Naruto sepertinya berpengaruh cukup besar pada Sasuke. Hisapan Sasuke berubah drastis. Layaknya permintaan maaf, Sasuke menjilati satu demi satu luka yang ditorehkannya pada leher Naruto. Ia mengecupi luka tersebut dengan lembut, membuat Naruto mendesah, dan tubuhnya memanas, bereaksi pada sentuhan Sasuke yang lembut. Spontan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses bagi Sasuke untuk menjamah lehernya.

Kecupan lembut Sasuke mulai menjalar menuju bagian bawah leher Naruto, dan terus turun hingga mencapai dada Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengecup dada Naruto dengan lama sebelum menjilatnya, dan memberi tanda di tempat itu.

"Ngggggg…," Naruto meremas uang sekaligus sprei di bawah tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat geli sekaligus kesakitan di saat bersamaan. Tubuhnya menyondong ke atas, semakin sensitif.

"Ssssstttt..," bisik Sasuke, menenangkan tubuh Naruto yang ternyata berada di dalam pengaruh obat juga.

Sasuke mengalihkan jilatannya pada puting dada Naruto. Ia menghembuskan nafas pada bagian sensitif tersebut, dan mengecupnya secara mengambang, sengaja memberi efek geli pada Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke menjilat kecil bagian dada tersebut, dan mengulumnya dengan rakus. Sasuke mengemutnya, hingga bagian yang mengeras tersebut sedikit melunak. Untuk memanjakan bagian puting yang lainnya, Sasuke memilin puting tersebut dengan jari-jarinya yang menganggur.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya di saat hisapan Sasuke terlalu kuat. Ia tidak rela membagi desahannya pada Sasuke. "He—hentikan, Uchiha!" Naruto merasakan putingnya membengkak akibat sedotan kekasih gilanya ini. "Kau memang tidak berubah," kesal Naruto, dikala sikap Sasuke yang selalu _menggilai_ putingnya telah kembali. Ugh, padahal sudah cukup lama Sasuke tidak menghisapnya seperti ini.

Sasuke tersenyum samar dikala mendengar keluahan Naruto. Ia menjilat puting Naruto layaknya kucing sedang meminum susu. "Kau pelit sekali, Naruto," komplein Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau yang kaya ini memberi sedekah pada anak yatim piatu."

Naruto tidak dapat mencerna ucapan Sasuke dengan baik. "Se—sedekah?" Naruto bingung.

"Bukankah kau akan mendapat pahala jika menyusui anak piatu sepertiku," keluh Sasuke, dengan ekspresi berwajah polos. "Kau seharusnya bisa membahagiakan anak yang membutuhkan susu sepertiku ini, _Kaa-san_ ," ujar Sasuke, sinting.

 _Ka—Kaa-san?_

Naruto tidak percaya hari dimana dirinya akan diperlakukan seperti orang yang menyusui telah tiba. Sa—Sasuke yang sudah eror ini mulai menghayal yang tidak-tidak. Naruto bergerak gelisah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa merinding, ketika Sasuke mengemut dadanya seperti seorang bayi. Sasuke mengenyot bagian kecil di dada Naruto dengan kuat, hingga Naruto harus ekstra menahan desahannya. Sial. Sial. Naruto tidak mau menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke, apalagi di dalam permainan menjijikan ini.

"Be—berhenti! HENTIKAN, AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI!" Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke. Sudah habis harga dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun harga dirinya jatuh, ia harus keluar dari tempat ini. "Aku ingin pulang!" ujar Naruto, menghempas Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto. Ia megenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto kuat-kuat. Kedua bola mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. "TIDAK! Kau tidak bisa sebelum memberikanku susu…," ujar Sasuke, kukuh dengan pikirannya.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Naruto mulai lelah dengan permainan Sasuke.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah serius. Ia menatap Naruto dingin. Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Naruto, hingga menyentuh kepala kasur.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Naruto dikala Sasuke bersikap kasar pada dirinya. "UCHIHA, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara mengambil borgol yang sejak tadi menempel pada kepala kasur. Ia menahan kedua tangan Naruto dengan memakai borgol itu, ketika Naruto merasa adegan ini dejavu, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Oh, shit! Ini adalah senjata makan tuan. Tempat, dan segala permainan yang disiapkan Naruto untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke telah berbalik padanya. Naruto yang terlalu terbuai dengan sikap pasif Sasuke selama ini, kembali sadar seperti apa Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu?

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin mengikatmu," ujar Sasuke, menatap datar Naruto. "Tetapi, kau yang nakal memang memintaku untuk berbuat banyak seperti ini," Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kue yang sejak tadi tersimpan di atas kasur. "Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa jika kau ulang tahun."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, tahu arti tatapan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Sasuke mengambil kue tersebut, kemudian mencolek krimnya, dan memakannya. "Manisss," Sasuke merinding suka, ketika merasakan lumeran manis krim putih tersebut di mulutnya. Iapun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam—menikmati rasa manis, dan menatap lilin yang tersedia di atas kue tersebut. "Ah, iya! Ini saatnya kita merayakan hari ulang tahunmu Naruto. Sebentar, ya! Tadi sepertinya aku lihat ada korek api di atas meja," Sasuke pun beranjak dari atas kasur untuk mengambil korek api tersebut. Namun, ia tidak menemukan benda tersebut. "Yaah, tidak ada," ujar Sasuke, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Iapun melangkah ke arah telepon di atas meja dekat kasur. Sasuke menelepon _room service_ di bawah sana.

Dengan santai, Sasuke meminta _room service_ itu untuk datang ke tempat mereka.

"Yang benar saja," gumam Naruto, ketika melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang seperti orang sedang piknik di dalam hotel dibandingkan ingin bercinta.

Chk, chk, chk.

Bisa-bisanya di tengah _horny_ seperti itu Sasuke masih bisa bertindak tenang.

Dasar Uchiha!

.

"Ya, cepat bawa kemari!" ujar Sasuke pada pelayan hotel sebelum menutup telepon.

Sasuke berbaring di samping Naruto yang sedang terantai. Untuk menghabiskan waktunya, dia membuka sepatu dan sepatu milik Naruto. Setelah itu, dia menyalakan tv, bertindak malas-malasan. Sasuke menatap layar televisi dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika melihat isi layar tersebut. Sudah dia duga! Di tempat seperti ini, pastilah tidak akan ada acara berita favoritenya, atau acara olah raga. Seluruh chanel yang tersedia di tempat ini pastilah yang berbau.. 21+++.

"Ha-ah," Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan memindah-mindahkan chanel televisi.

Menit pertama.

Sasuke menatap dingin tv tersebut, ketika Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar.

Menit ketiga.

Desahan dari dalam tv membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar tersebut. Matanya nyaris melotot, ketika melihat adegan tidak senonoh tertera di depannya. Oh, _maaaannn_ Kenapa juga dia meski kaget? Bukankah film seperti ini sudah pernah dia tonton bertahun-tahun lalu? Naruto menatap malas pemeran wanita yang sedang digenjot oleh pria yang wajahnya tidak terlihat itu. Kenapa kebanyakan film seperti ini harus menyamarkan wajah si pria? Seperti tersangka pembunuh keji saja pria tersebut!

Menit ke empat.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya di saat melihat betapa menikmatinya sang pemeran wanita, saat digenjot. Suara wanita tersebut begitu pas di dengar jika di atas ranjang. Sedangkan tubuhnya terlihat begitu mulus, dan menggairahkan bagi pria normal, ketika bokong wanita itu sintal, dan dadanya besar. Sang pemuda tiba-tiba ingin tahu ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Ia ingin tahu tanggapan Sasuke mengenai film ini. Naruto menatap Sasuke dari ujung matanya, mempelajari ekspresi Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, menonton film tersebut.

"Bokongmu lebih bagus berkali-kali lipat," tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara, dengan pandangan yang kini fokus pada wajah Naruto.

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Sedikit malu tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan Sasuke. "I—itu bukan pujian!" ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, hingga dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

Entah terbawa suasana atau terpengaruh obat, tetapi _pujian_ yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, sepertinya membuat sang direktur dari perusahaan besar ini gelagapan. Apakah pujian Sasuke sangat pas dengan pikiran Naruto, atau apa, hingga Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Sang Namikaze tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa malu pada pikirannya sendiri. Naruto pun sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

"Naruto..," bisik lembut Sasuke, dan kontan Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya, ketika bisikan Sasuke meniup telinganya.

Mereka sudah sering berciuman, bahkan saling menyentuh. Tetapi, kenapa untuk kali ini, di saat mereka berdua bertatapan dalam jarak sedekat ini, jantung Naruto tidak bisa berhenti bertabuh. Naruto menelan ludahnya, ketika melihat bibir Sasuke, dan wajah sang Uchiha dari jarak sedekat ini. Pantas saja banyak orang yang menyukai Sasuke. Sang pemuda memang sangat tampan. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Sasuke…," bisik Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini dia memanggil nama depan kekasihnya. "Jangan bermain dengan alat-alat. Di hari ulang tahun ini, aku ingin benar-benar bercin—

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel kamar Naruto dan Sasuke berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" pinta Sasuke pada Naruto.

Tanpa mendengar perkataan Naruto lebih lanjut, Sasuke beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, mendekat ke arah pintu.

Dari arah pintu, Naruto dapat mendengar perbincangan Sasuke. Rupanya sang pelayan hotel telah membawakan benda yang Sasuke pesan. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan pelayan tersebut, Sasuke kembali dengan sekotak korek di tangannya. Ekspresi tenang yang sempat diperlihatkannya kini berubah kembali menjadi… mengerikan.

Naruto yang sempat memasang ekspresi sedih, kini berubah dingin kembali. "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah merayakan ulang tahunku di tempat ini. Berduaan merayakan hari ulang tahun bukankah terlihat seperti tidak memiliki teman dan ko—

"Romantis!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu dengan cara romantis. Merayakan hari ultah berdua, bukankah terdengar romantis, Naruto?" Sasuke mencabut lilin panjang berwarna spiral tersebut dari atas kue, dan membakar lilin tersebut. "Siap meniupnya, Naruto?" Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto menatap setiap pergerakan bahaya Sasuke. Ia melihat dengan telaten Sasuke membawa lilin tersebut, dan mendekat ke arahnya. Di saat Naruto mengira jika Sasuke akan meminta dia meniup lilin tersebut, ternyata dugaannya meleset. Entah sengaja atau tidak Sasuke menjatuhkan lelehan lilin tersebut ke dasar puting Naruto.

"Uchiha, panas!" pekik Naruto dikala rasa panas mengenai tubuhnya. Ia mengejang kesakitan. Sekarang, dia menyesal sempat memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya.

"Ups, maaf..," Naruto berani bersumpah jika Sasuke tidak mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan tulus. "Kecelakaan," bisik Sasuke. Sang Uchiha pun lekas mengelupaskan lelehan lilin tersebut dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ugggghhhh….," Naruto nyaris berpikir dirinya sama gilanya dengan Sasuke, ketika mendesah.

Di saat Sasuke mengeruk lelehan lilin yang mengering itu, Naruto merasakan sensasi yang unik. Sensasi yang tidak lazim. Saat jari Sasuke mengenai titik yang panas tersebut, Naruto merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke mengobati titik panas tersebut. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahannya. Ia tidak mau mengakui jika dia seperti orang yang memiliki kelainan seksual. Ia tidak mau mengakui jika dia menyukai sensasi tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang suka dengan yang panas-panas di sini," sedemikian rupa Naruto menyembunyikan rasa sukanya pada sensasi tersebut tetap saja Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Ja—jangan main-main!" Naruto mendelik marah pada Sasuke. Jika seperti ini terus, dia pasti akan memiliki kecenderungan maso.

Delikan Naruto tidak berefek pada Sasuke. Sang pemuda semakin menjadi. Ia meneteskan kembali lelehan lilin tersebut pada dada, serta perut Naruto, membuat kulit Naruto memanas, dan memerah, terbakar.

"AGH!" teriak Naruto dikala tubuhnya merasakan perih.

Sinting.

Sasuke menyiksanya.

Sasuke mengecup bagian panas di tubuh Naruto dengan lembut. Ia mengecup satu-persatu bagian tersebut, seolah berharap rasa sakit pada tubuh Naruto berkurang. Tetapi, nihil. Naruto tetap merasakan kulitnya sedikit terbakar sebelum lelehan lilin tersebut dikelupas. Naruto pun menggeliat tidak suka. Ia ingin melepaskan diri, dan memukul kepala Sasuke agar sang pemuda sadar dengan perbuatannya.

Sasuke menyentuh puting Naruto yang berwarna putih—tertutupi oleh cairan lilin. "Ugh!" Sasuke menatap tidak suka lelehan lilin tersebut. "Masih kurang," ujarnya. "Masih keras dan kau belum menyukainya, Naruto!" Sasuke pun menatap sekitar kasur, mencari sesuatu. Kedua matanya memincing tajam di saat melihat benda yang bisa membantunya untuk memuaskan hasrat sang uke.

"A—apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" seru Naruto, horor melihat benda tersebut. "Sasuke, itu apa? Sasuke, ini sudah tidak lucu lagi! Aku tidak menyukai permainan seper—

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke, menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Matanya yang menajam kini berkilat penuh kesedihan. Selintas Naruto merasa heran dengan Sasuke. "Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku, walaupun hanya sedikit? Apakah kau berpikir jika aku akan melukaimu?"

Naruto tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Di sisi lain, dia merasa kehilangan kepercayaan pada Sasuke karena sikap Sasuke selama beberapa bulan ini. Di sisi lain juga, dia masih menaruh harapan pada sang Uchiha. Hati nuraninya berkata, jika dia masih memiliki kepercayaan cukup besar pada Sasuke. Naruto pun terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke berkonsentrasi kembali pada permainan mereka. Ia menatap benda berwarna hitam di tangannya, kemudian menjepitkan pada benda terhubung dengan kabel itu di puting Naruto.

"Shhhhhhh…," Naruto mendesis di saat rasa perih meganggu dirinya. Rasa perih dari panasnya lilin, dan penjepit _nipple_ tersebut.

Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman. Gigi-gigi kecil pada penjepit itu menyengkram kulit putingnya dengan kuat, menusuk kulit Naruto. Sang pemuda menahan rasa tidak nyamannya itu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, terutama di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau menyewa seluruh gedung hotel ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, tiba-tiba.

"….," Naruto tidak ingin menjawab Sasuke. Ia marah.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya," jawab Naruto, singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Jika begitu, mendesahlah. Kau tidak usah menyiksa diri dengan menahan desahanmu."

Naruto tidak mengerti arti ucapan Sasuke sampai pada saatnya, sang Uchiha mengambil kue tart di atas kasur itu. Tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, Sasuke mengoleskan kue tersebut pada tubuh Naruto. Sasuke memenuhi dada, perut, Naruto dengan memakai kue, hingga tubuh Naruto sekarang terlihat creamy nan berminyak. Sasuke pun menyondongkan tubuhnya, untuk memakan kue yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Mhmmm, _yummy_!" gumam Sasuke sembari merasakan kue tart blackforest tersebut.

Sensasi dingin nan kenyal akibat kue dan lidah Sasuke membuat kewarasan Naruto semakin terkikis. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya dikala lidah Sasuke menelusuri perut, dan melingkari perut Naruto. Lidah tersebut bergerak ke arah pusar Naruto, dan menusuk-nusuk lubang pusar tersebut. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali memainkan lidahnya di atas kulit perut Naruto. Seolah tidak ada bosannya, Sasuke menjilat perut Naruto, hingga kue di atas perut tersebut habis, menyisakan kelembaban dari ludah sang Uchiha.

"U—Uchiha…," tengah selangkangan Naruto sudah berdenyut sakit, meminta dibebaskan. " _Shit!_ Li.. lidahmu!" rutuk Naruto.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke, ketika tangannya bergerak ke arah atas celana Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat melipat kakinya. Ia masih memiliki otak untuk tidak menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Namun, tangan Sasuke yang kuat berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk membuka kaki. Naruto yang sulit bergerak hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai menurunkan celana dan boxernya. Naruto hanya bisa merintih pelan dikala angin dingin AC meniup selangkangannya.

"Di—dingin…," keluh Naruto dikala kejantanannya yang sudah terbuka tertiup angin.

Sasuke menatap kejantanan Naruto yang merah dan berurat, menandakan kedewasaan. Sang Uchiha tersenyum puas. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat kejantanan Naruto hingga seperti ini. Entah apa merk obat yang telah dimakan oleh mereka berdua, tetapi obat tersebut sungguh ampuh. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tidak sabar untuk mencicipi benda keras itu.

"Sepertinya, ini waktunya aku bermain dengan adikmu, Naruto- _nii_ ," tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara manja, seolah mengisyaratkan dia ini adalah adik yang manis.

"Na—Naruto- _nii_?" Naruto heran dengan panggilan baru Sasuke untuknya. "Jangan memanggilku sembarangan. Memangnya aku ini kakakmu apa?"

Sasuke megenggam batang kejantanan Naruto dengan cukup keras, membuat Naruto nyaris memekik. "Tentu saja sekarang kau adalah kakakku. Kau kan kakaknya temanku yang kecil ini," Sasuke menyentil ujung kejantanan Naruto. "Kakak temanku, berarti kakakku juga," ujar Sasuke, membuat teori sendiri.

"UCHIHA!" teriak Naruto, tersiksa dengan sentuhan sembarang Sasuke.

"Aku main dengan adik _Nii-san_ , ya?" ujar Sasuke, menatap kejantanan Naruto seperti kelaparan.

"Tidak!" Naruto menolak. "Adik ingin tidur," alasan Naruto, ketika Sasuke terkekeh.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" balas Sasuke. "Jika begitu, biar aku bangunkan. Masa _Nii-san_ tega buat aku kesepian?" tanya Sasuke.

Oke, ini mulai terdengar seperti drama Hachiko. Eh?

"Tidak Uchiha. Adik harus BoCi—Bobo Ciang," Naruto mulai _alay._ "Kau dengar ti—A—a—Aghhhhhh…"

Sasuke meludahi batang kejantanan Naruto, kemudian menaik-turunkan tangannya, memberi gesekan pada kulit sensitif kejantanan tersebut. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengitari batang kejantanan tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, hingga kejantanan Naruto berdenyut lapar.

Dirasa sudah cukup siap menerima ransangan lebih, sang Uchiha pun mulai menjilati kepala penis Naruto. Ia melingkari kepala penis tersebut dengan memakai lidahnya, hingga kejantanan Naruto semakin basah. Tidak luput, ia menusukan lidahnya pada lubang di ujung kejantanan tersebut.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya hingga memucat, tidak kuasa menahan _service_ yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. "Agggghhh… hnnnnn….Uchi—ahhhnn..," Naruto menggeleng. Hisapan Sasuke pada kepala kejantanannya membuat Naruto gila. Kenapa si _Teme_ ini begitu ahli?

"Uchiha, Naruto…," ralat Sasuke di tengah-tengah kenyotannya pada bagian batang penis Naruto. "Bukan Uchih… Ahnnnn..," Sasuke sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada kejantanan yang kedinginan itu.

"Si—sialan kau!" umpat Naruto, entah harus benci atau cinta dengan mulut Sasuke.

Puas melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke semakin menjadi. Ia mulai memasukkan batang kejantanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Akan tetapi, di saat Sasuke berniat memasukkan kejantanan tersebut secara perlahan, Naruto yang tidak sabaran menggerakan pinggulnya, sehingga secara utuh dan cepat penis tersebut masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Sasuke, nyaris membuat Sasuke tersedak.

 _Damn!_

Rutuk Sasuke, sempat berpikir jika dia akan mati konyol karena tersedak kejantanan kekasihnya.

Sasuke ingin menegur Naruto, dan mengumpat. Tetapi, di saat melihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini, rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ekspresi Naruto yang penuh nikmat di bawah _servicenya_ , membuat Sasuke melupakan segala-galanya, dan hanya fokus untuk membuat Naruto semakin kesetanan di bawah tubuhnya.

 _Ambil ini, Naruto!_

Sang Uchiha pun mulai beraksi untuk memuaskan si arogan Naruto.

.

.

"Ohhh… sial! I… ini.. ahnnnn… Sa.. Uchi… ahnnn.. bisa… ce…ahhhh…" Naruto meracau tidak karuan.

Naruto seakan-akan melayang, ketika penisnya keluar-masuk mulut kecil Sasuke. Ia memang pernah mendapatkan layanan seperti ini dari Sasuke, tetapi ia belum pernah mendapatkan layanan cukup lama seperti ini, sehingga tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakan, terlalu lemas. Naruto yang penasaran bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa membuat dirinya menggila membuka matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Sasuke. Menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini sedang memanjakan penisnya.

"Mann.. aku salah…," Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal, menyesal telah melihat sosok Uchiha.

Sungguh melihat Sasuke di dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah kesalahan paling fatal bagi Naruto yang ingin mempertahankan ledakan kenikmatannya. Di saat Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke, bibir Sasuke yang irit bicara itu mengembung sembari mengeluar-masukkan penis Naruto, ketika air liur menetes di dagunya, tanpa ada pikiran untuk dihapus. Kedua mata Sasuke yang gelap, dan seiring nafsunya semakin terus menggelap, menatap Naruto dengan penuh gairah. Ah, di saat itulah Naruto hampir meledak di dalam mulut Sasuke. Sial, mulut penuh kejantanan itu, dan tatapan mematikan itu sungguh membuat Naruto tergila-gila!

"Sa—Uchiha.. a.. aku ingin keluar!" Naruto tidak kuasa untuk menahan diri. Ia ingin melepaskan cairannya di dalam mulut sang dominan. Sekarang juga. "Le—lebih ce—

PLOP!

Sasuke melepas kejantanan Naruto.

Sang Namikaze menatap tajam Sasuke. Tetapi, dia tidak banyak bicara. Sesuai pengalaman, ia yakin jika Sasuke memikirkan hal lain sekarang ini, atau Sasuke memiliki alasan tertentu kenapa dia tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kau tahu, bukan, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, dengan senyuman miring ketika melihat tatapan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku harus menahannya karena kita akan keluar bersama," ujarnya, dengan nada malas. Harus menunggu berapa lama, ketika Sasuke sedang di dalam mood main-main seperti ini? Ugh! Ini sangat menyiksa.

"Pintar," puji Sasuke, dengan nada _sing a song_. "Tetapi!" serunya, membuat Naruto heran. "Cara menunggumu agak berbeda sekarang ini. Cara menunggumu akan sangat luar biasa, dan belum pernah kita coba sama sekali," Sasuke berbicara dengan nada penuh misteri, seperti seorang detektif yang sedang menjelaskan penemuan kasusnya.

"A—apa maksudmu?" entah kenapa sesuatu yang berbeda, dan terucap dari mulut Sasuke ini membuat Naruto merinding, seperti di dalam bahaya.

Sasuke menunjukan salah satu benda yang telah dia siapkan di atas kasur. Benda yang ditaruh oleh pihak hotel untuk permainan seperti ini. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia bersumpah tidak pernah melihat benda panjang seperti jarum itu, ketika ujungnya terdapat bulatan layaknya cincin. Oh, sial! Apapun benda tersebut, sepertinya benda yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke berfungsi untuk dimasukkan ke suatu lubang. Tetapi, lubang apa yang akan dimasuki oleh benda laknat itu? Apakah mulut? Telinga? Ya, telinga! Naruto harap seperti itu. Namun, untuk saat ini.. sepertinya melihat dari ukuran benda tersebut, dan keadaan Naruto, benda tersebut akan dimasukkan ke dalam…

"Jangan katakan..," bisik Naruto, tidak berani mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirannya.

"Ya, benar…," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai kejam. "Adikmu, sekaligus teman akrabku akan bermain dengan benda ini," lanjutnya, membuat kedua bola mata Naruto terbelalak.

.

.

Sejak Sasuke memiliki ide gila itu, Naruto mencoba memberontak layaknya PSK yang sedang kepergok SATPOL PP. Ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya, menghindari Sasuke, hingga akhirnya dia lelah, dan memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. Naruto yang sedikit pasrah dengan kegilaan Sasuke, hanya bisa menutup matanya, tidak tega melihat penis satu-satunya ini akan di _bully_ oleh sang Uchiha.

Seringai Sasuke menghilang di saat ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada benda di tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari bungkusnya. Sasuke menatap benda tersebut bolak-balik sebelum mengambil kapas dan alkohol yang sudah disiapkannya, dan melumeri benda tersebut dengan cairan antiseptik tersebut.

Secara telaten dan hati-hati Sasuke menyiapkan semuanya.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Siap atau tidak siap, kau akan melakukannya, bukan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto. Memang, sang pemuda tidaklah akan membuat Sasuke bosan. Gerutuan, dan pembalasan kata Naruto, selalu membuat jiwa psikopat di dalam diri Sasuke bangkit.

Sasuke megenggam kejantanan Naruto, dan mengurutnya, sedikit memberi stimulus pada kejantanan Naruto. "Tenang, Sobat. Aku akan mengajakmu bermain hal yang sangat menyenangkan," ujar Sasuke pada kejantanan Naruto.

"Kau sinting, Uchi—

"Diam!" perintah Sasuke, pada Naruto. "Aku tidak berbicara padamu. Aku berbicara pada adikmu," Sasuke mulai menyentuhkan bagian kecil nan tumpul tersebut pada lubang kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, menatap miris penisnya. "Kau memang teman brengsek, Sasuke. Jika adikku terluka, aku bersumpah tidak akan memperbolehkannya bermain denganmu," ancam Naruto yang lebih terdengar ancaman seorang kakak. Mungkin ini efek anak sulung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ancaman Naruto. Ia harus fokus pada permainannya sekarang. Sang Uchiha pun mulai memasukkan ujung benda sepanjang 10.33 mm tersebut pada lubang penis Naruto. Ia memasukkan bagian terluar benda yang berukuran diameter 2 mm ke dalam penis kekasihnya, dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"AH, SIAL! INI MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto, ketika rasa tidak nyaman bercampur perih menghantam penisnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Mata Naruto memincing nyeri, namun mata tersebut terbelalak dikala sensasi yang lain muncul dari balik rasa sakit ini. A—apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di saat rasa perih itu menghantam bagian selatan tubuh Naruto, terdapat juga rasa nikmat dan dingin, menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa nikmat yang membuat Naruto mendesah pelan, dan berkeringat-dingin.

Setelah memasukkan ujung dari mainan tersebut, Sasuke menatap Naruto, memastikan jika sang pemuda baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, dia pun menghela nafas lega, dan kembali memasukkan lebih dalam benda tersebut.

Naruto merasa jika batang benda tersebut semakin besar. Ya, Naruto yakin jika diameter benda terbuat dari logam tersebut tidaklah sepenuhnya sama. Untuk kali ini rasa nyeri semakin terasa, dan lubangnya terasa semakin terbuka lebar. Naruto pun menggigit bibirnya, mengurangi rasa sakit. Ia megenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, namun tidak berani bergerak terlalu banyak, takut benda tersebut akan melukai aset berharganya jika dia bergerak sedikit saja.

"Uhhhhhnnnnn...," keluh Naruto dikala sensasi geli nan sakit itu kembali menghantam tubuhnya. "AGH!" tubuh Naruto menyembung seperti busur dikala Sasuke memutari benda tersebut, membuat benda tersebut menggesek bagian dalam lubang urinnya.

Sasuke memasukkan lebih dalam lagi benda tersebut. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke cukup kesulitan karena ukuran diameter benda tersebut yang semakin lebar, dan lubang kencing Naruto yang sempit. Sasuke pun menatap wajah Naruto, sedikit ragu dengan aksinya. Kemudian, matanya teralihkan pada lubang dan benda tersebut. Sasuke menatap semuanya dengan kening mengerut.

Di saat tidak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, Naruto membuka mata dan menatap sang Uchiha. Ia menatap wajah cemas Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas, berpikir panjang tentang Sasuke. Anak ini… kenapa harus memasang ekspresi seperti ini? Apakah dia takut pada permainannya sendiri? Apakah dia mencemaskan dirinya? Naruto terkadang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Di sisi lain Sasuke telah menghianatinya, di sisi lain, Sasuke masihlah Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikannya, dan menyayanginya. Bahkan, di saat pengaruh obat, dan Naruto yakin kejantanan Sasuke berdenyut sangat menyakitkan, Sasuke masih bisa menahan diri, seolah hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi Naruto dinomor sekiankan oleh sang Uchiha.

"AGHHHH!" teriak Naruto, dengan sangat keras. Bermaksud mengagetkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti melamun. Ia menatap Naruto, dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Naruto! Ada apa? Apa ini menyakitkan? Kau kenapa?" tanya beruntun Sasuke, menatap Naruto khawatir. Tangannya sudah bergerak menuju benda sialan itu.

Ekspresi cemas Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha yang dingin dan minim ekspresi, kehilangan karakternya. Senyuman Naruto pun berubah menjadi seringai, dan seringai itupun berubah menjadi tawa membahana—puas.

"Hahahahahhaa," Naruto tertawa hingga sudut matanya berair. "Lihatlah, wajahmu! Hahahahahhaa. Harusnya kau tadi bercermin!" seru Naruto, merasa puas karena telah mengerjai Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak suka dengan lelucon Naruto untuk kali ini. "Kau menyebalkan Naruto," ujar Sasuke, dengan ekspresi kusut. Akibat teriakan Naruto, ia nyaris pingsan.

Dasar kau berlebihan Uchiha.

Tawa Naruto berhenti perlahan. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kemarilah!" perintah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendelikkan matanya, masih marah.

Naruto mendengus. "Kemari!" perintah Naruto, sekali lagi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Chk, sini, _Teme_!" perintah Naruto, meminta Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sesuai keinginan Naruto. Sang pemuda pun menyondongkan tubuhnya. "A—

Cuuuuuppp~

Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya, Naruto akan melakukan hal ini. Bukankah Naruto sedang marah pada dirinya? Lalu, kenapa Naruto menciumnya dengan semanis ini? Samar-samar, Sasuke tersenyum senang. Iapun menundukan kepalanya, menutupi ekspresi bahagia sekaligus terpukaunya.

"Bisakah kau membukakan borgol ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," ujar Naruto, dengan nada merajuk.

Sasuke tersenyum tidak penuh arti. Iapun mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Naruto, kemudian mencium bibir Naruto selintas. Tanpa dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu, mereka berdua pun mulai saling menghisap, berbagi perasaan. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas mulai menggerayangi tubuh Naruto. Ia menyentuh cincin pada alat di kejantanan Naruto, kemudian menarik benda panjang tersebut agar keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnn," desah Naruto seiring dengan cairan berwarna putih yang langsung muncrat, memenuhi perut Sasuke yang menindih tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kotor tubuhnya. Ia tetap memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, ketika tangannya mulai megenggam kejantanan Naruto kembali, membangkitkan gairah kekasihnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, di saat sang Namikaze menerima ransangan Sasuke dengan senang hati. Naruto mengulum lidah Sasuke, memainkan lidah tersebut, dan menarikan kedua benda tidak bertulang itu, hingga membentuk desahan dan geraman. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ransangan Sasuke pun berhasil. Kejantanan Naruto mulai mencuat kembali.

"Hmmmnnnn…Uchi… hnnnn…," Naruto sangat menikmati momen ini. Iapun tidak tahan untuk menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke, sehingga tanpa sadar dia menarik tangannya, dan membuat borgol yang melekat di kepala kasur terlepas, membebaskan Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Naruto, dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Naruto tertawa canggung. Iapun tidak menyangka tenaganya bisa sekuat itu. "Ups!" ujar Naruto, lagi-lagi membuat kekacauan.

Oh, my God!

Nar…

Jangan sok-sok lemah, deh!

.

.

.

"Ahnnn…. Mhmmmmm… nhhnnnnnnn…"

Desahan demi desahan mulai bersahutan di kamar kecil itu. Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto, kini berposisi 69 dengan sang uke, ketika bagian bawah pakaiannya dilepas secara _paksa_ oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah terbebas dari kukungan borgol, dengan leluasa memanjakan kejantanan sang Uchiha. Ia mengocok kejantanan tersebut, sebelum mengulumnya, dan memainkan kejantanan tersebut dengan memakai lidah sekaligus mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan Naruto yang terbebas sibuk meremas dua buah bola yang berada di dekat penis tersebut. Oh, seperti biasa, dua bola ini sangat kenyal ketika disentuh.

Perbuatan Naruto pada bagian privasinya, membuat Sasuke lebih kehilangan akal sehat. Iapun tidak segan-segan mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya di dalam mulut Naruto, tanpa berpikir Naruto yang berada di bawahnya bisa tersedak kapan saja. Sesekali, Sasuke memutar pinggulnya, mencari kenyamanan sendiri. Sedangkan bibir dan tangan Sasuke, sibuk menjamah tubuh Naruto. Ia sibuk menjilati penis Naruto, dikala jari-jarinya mengelus bagian luar lubang kenikmatan sang uke.

"Hmmmmmhmm—hnnnnmmmm—Slurrupppp—"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia membiarkan Sasuke berbuat seenaknya. Naruto pun memperlebar pahanya dikala merasakan sentuhan Sasuke. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh bagian paling sensitifnya, dan memberi kenikmatan pada dirinya—yang berminggu-minggu ini tidaklah disentuh oleh sang seme. Naruto pun hampir menggila dikala cairan dingin menyentuh dinding anusnya. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin dikala Sasuke mengoleskan pelumas yang sudah disiapkan sang Uchiha sejak tadi.

"Ooohhh… Sasuke..," Naruto lupa diri. Ia bahkan mulai menyebut nama kekasihnya secara benar, dan tidak formal. "Di—dinginnnn…," desis Naruto, dikala lubangnya yang panas kini diselimuti oleh jari-jari Sasuke yang dingin. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kenikmatan ini.

"Tahan sebentar, ya!" perintah Sasuke, kebiasaan dirinya pada saat akan memasuki Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepala, walaupun dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan melihat persetujuannya dalam posisi seperti ini.

Sasuke menggosokkan jari-jarinya, memperlicin jarinya dengan cairan tersebut. Iapun memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ah, sial!" rutuk Naruto, melonjak kaget, dikala lubangnya cukup sulit menerima jari Sasuke. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apakah hanya dalam beberapa hari tidak dimasuki oleh Sasuke membuat lubangnya sangat sempit?

"Ssssstttt..," desis Sasuke dikala merasakan pijatan anus Naruto. "Tenang, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke, sekali lagi.

Tidak ingin membuat Naruto semakin merasakan sakit, Sasuke mulai mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di dalam lubang kemerahan tersebut. Tidak sepenuhnya masuk, tetapi dua buku jari lebih baik dilakukan untuk pelonggaran terlebih dahulu sebelum lebih dalam.

Ah, gila!

Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam paling indah bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukan satu jari utuhnya ke dalam lubang Naruto, meggenjot lubang itu, dan mengoleskan jari-jarinya ke arah dinding Naruto. Ia mengorek dinding tersebut sebelum kembali menggenjotnya. Setelah merasa satu jari cukup diterima oleh Naruto, Sasuke pun memasukkan jari kedua. Ia mulai menggenjot lubang Naruto dengan dua jari Sasuke yang melebar, menutup—layaknya gunting. Ish, Sasuke sudah berkeringat banyak, ketika otaknya terus membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika sesuatu yang lain di tubuh Sasuke memasuki lubang sempit ini.

"Kau ketat sekali, Sayang," bisik Sasuke. Untuk mengontrol dirinya, iapun mengemut penis Naruto, berharap otaknya tidak terlalu fokus pada lubang yang kini menjepit jari-jarinya.

Naruto yang kewalahan karena sensasi yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke berhenti mengemut penis Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa mencium benda yang megantung di atas wajahnya itu. Oh, sial! Ia benar-benar seperti seorang perawan sekarang ini. Naruto menggeleng. Ia menggeram pelan dikala jari Sasuke mengenai prostatnya. Tidak luput Naruto meneriakan nama kekasihnya.

"Sasuke! Yang tadi," perintah Naruto, tidak ingin dibantah.

Sasuke menuruti perintah uke _bossy-nya_ dengan baik.

Setelah beberapa menit memberi kenikmatan pada Naruto. Sasuke melepas jari-jarinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Iapun tersenyum tipis di saat membalikan badan, dan melihat ekspresi hampa Naruto, merasa kosong ketika lubang merekah itu ditinggalkan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mengecup kening Naruto. "Sabar," pintanya, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk lelah, ketika keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengambil alat terakhir untuk permainannya. Ia menatap alat berwarna hitam tersebut. Sasuke mempelajari sesaat alat tersebut sebelum melumasi alat tersebut hingga lembab. Setelah selesai memperlembab alat tersebut, Sasuke mendekatkan alat itu ke arah anus Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sayu, melihat benda yang sedang dipegang Sasuke. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

" _Butt plug_ getar," ujar Sasuke.

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti cara menggunakan benda tersebut.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana cara kerjanya," ujar Sasuke sembari memperlebar kaki Naruto, dan memasukkan benda hitam berbentuk penis tersebut ke dalam lubang Naruto. Benda tersebut terhubung dengan kabel yang dihubungkan juga dengan sebuah… remote?

Sang Namikaze menggeliat tidak nyaman dikala benda yang lebih besar dari dua jari Sasuke menerobos masuk analnya. Ia menahan nafasnya sejenak, dikala Sasuke memaksa masuk benda tersebut. Ugh! Untung saja Sasuke menggunakan pelicin pada benda tersebut, sehingga Naruto tidak terlalu tersiksa. Naruto meremas spreinya, dan semakin melebarkan kakinya, berharap lubang yang sudah dipenetrasi oleh Sasuke bisa dimasuki oleh benda tersebut.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke disaat berhasil memasukkan seluruh benda berwarna hitam tersebut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, menggerakan otot anusnya, membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan benda tersebut di dalam tubuhnya. "Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak banyak bicara, Sasuke menggeser salah satu tombol off pada benda tersebut menjadi on. Lambat-laun, benda yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto mulai bereaksi. Benda tersebut seperti mengembung-mengembung, membesar, memaksa lubang Naruto untuk melebar. Merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan cara kerja benda tersebut, Naruto panik.

"Sa—Sasuke! Ben—bendanya tidak beres. Dia memaksaku untuk melebar!" teriak Naruto, hendak melepaskan benda tersebut. Ia menggerakan tubuh dan otot anusnya untuk mengeluarkan benda itu. Tetapi, Sasuke yang cekatan lebih dahulu menahan kedua tangan Naruto, dan menekan kedua tangan Naruto di atas kasur.

"Diam, Naruto!" seru Sasuke. "Memang seperti inilah cara kerjanya..," Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak yakin. "Mungkin," Sasuke yang belum pernah menggunakan alat ini tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Mu—mungkin?! MUNGKIN KAU BILANG, TEME!" Naruto memberontak. "CEPAT, LEPASKAN BENDA ITU!" teriak Naruto, benar-benar tidak suka di saat benda tersebut semakin membesar. Kedua mata Naruto memincing, merasakan sensasi gila yang dilakukan oleh benda tersebut.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menuruti usul Naruto. Ia malah menyalakan satu tombol tersisa pada benda tersebut, membuat benda tersebut mulai bergetar. Zzzzzrrrtttt… Zzzrrrttttt.. benda tersebut berhenti mengembang karena sudah mencapai maksimal, namun getaran keras terjadi di dalam lubang Naruto. Sang pemuda pun menjerit dikala prostatnya ditabrak secara brutal oleh benda tersebut.

"AGHHHHH!" dada Naruto membusung, di saat sensasi tidak normal memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" _Nice!"_ ujar Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto melenguh di bawah tubuhnya, sulit untuk berbicara sedikit pun.

"Oh, Tuhan! Sasuke…," Naruto mengejang dikala prostatnya ditabrak secara terus-menerus oleh benda besar itu. Kedua matanya terbuka-tutup, ketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sial. Benda apa itu? Kenapa ada benda nista seperti ini di dunia. "Sa—Sasuke… sial…AHHHNNNN… 'SUKE!" teriak Naruto, tidak jelas. Entah ingin apa dengan cara memanggil kekasihnya.

Sasuke melepas kedua tangan Naruto. Ia bergerak ke arah lubang Naruto. Dengan antusias, Sasuke megenggam pangkal benda tersebut, dan mengeluar masukan benda tersebut di dalam lubang anus Naruto. Damn, semakin menggila saja Naruto. Sekarang, sensasi benda bergetar dan mengembang itu semakin terasa di seluruh lubang Naruto, ketika Sasuke menggerakannya secara manual. Iapun menjilat bibirnya sendiri dikala melihat lubang Naruto yang becek, mengeluarkan cairan. Ah, sepertinya lubang manis ini sudah siap untuk hal yang lain.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah kau suka?" tanya Sasuke dikala melihat tubuh Naruto yang memerah, dan berkeringat, menahan gairah. Bahkan penis Naruto semakin menegang. Untuk mengantipasi ejakulasi, Sasuke memasangkan cincin pada kejantanan Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze semakin frustasi.

"K—kau sinting Sasuke! Kau sinting!" seru Naruto, ketika dirinya juga sama sintingnya dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dia menyukai sensasi ini?

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Sayang," ujar Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke melepas benda tersebut untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, Naruto yang sudah terbawa oleh nafsu menggerakan pinggul, menggenjot anusnya sendiri dengan memakai benda tersebut. Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, memberikan kenikmatan pada dirinya sendiri. Kepala Naruto mengadah ke atas dikala air liur mengalir di dagunya. Ha-ah, inilah pemandangan yang Sasuke cari sejak tadi. Sang penguasa kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan sepenuhnya terpengaruh oleh nafsu.

"Kau menggairahkan, Naruto," Sasuke harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Naruto di saat mode seperti ini.

Sasuke melepas seluruh pakaiannya, hingga dia telanjang bulat. Kejantanannya sudah membengkak, tertahan sejak tadi. Iapun duduk di hadapan Naruto, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menyentil ujung penis Naruto, menggoda, dan membuat Naruto mengejang pelan, sebelum mengecup pundak Naruto. Iapun menidurkan Naruto kembali. Sasuke berada di atas Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini saatnya dialah yang beraksi dan mendapatkan kenikmatan.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Sasuke penuh nafsu. "Sasuke…," bisiknya, memohon agar bisa dipuaskan secara maksimal.

"Sabar," bisik Sasuke. "Aku akan memenuhi janjiku," lanjutnya sembari memperlebar kaki Naruto. "Naruto, aku bersumpah. Ini akan sangat sakit," bisik Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Ia mengecup pipi, lubang telinga Naruto, serta bibir Naruto secara sekilas.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke sampai pada saatnya dia merasa sesuatu yang sangat keras menyentuh cincin anusnya yang bagian dalamnya sudah penuh. Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar. "Sa—Sasuke, kau belum mengeluarkan benda itu!" serunya, panik. Tetapi Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto, sehingga sang Namikaze yang merasa lemas tidak dapat terlalu banyak melawan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Megenggam jari Naruto kuat. Iapun sudah siap untuk mendapatkan remasan dari kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, jangan! Jangan! Ini tidak akan muat!" seru Naruto, berharap Sasuke berhenti berbuat gila.

Sasuke tidak mendengar kegelisahan Naruto. Secara perlahan ia mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto, mendesak vibrator mengembang itu agar memberi celah untuknya. Sasuke pun memaksa penisnya untuk memasuki lubang sempit itu dikala Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Ya, walaupun suara rintihan Naruto terdengar jelas, Sasuke tetap mengikuti hawa nafsunya.

" _Fuck,_ Sasuke!" maki Naruto, dikala lubangnya terasa dibelah dua. "Sa—sakit!"

"ISHHHH!" Sasuke mendesak, ketika penisnya berhimpitan dengan benda bergetar. Ia nyaris mengeluarkan cairannya di saat Naruto meremas penisnya dengan otot-otot anus sang pemuda. "Naruto, santai!" perintah Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin permainan ini selesai sebelum waktunya.

Keluhan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk memasukkan secara langsung penisnya. Ia memasukkan penisnya secara penuh dan kasar hingga membuat Naruto menjerit. Naruto menggeleng, dan berusaha merasakan perih dikala tetesan darah mengalir dari dalam lubangnya. Ini gila. Ini benar-benar hal paling gila yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke. Sang pemuda telah membuat dirinya seperti mati rasa.

"Ahhhhhhh Naruto, sempit…," Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati remasan anus Naruto. "Kau memang tidak tergantikan," Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal. Jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat. Naruto mencoba untuk bernafas benar dikala rasa sakit terus menderu di bawah tubuhnya. Iapun berteriak kembali di saat Sasuke mulai menggerakan penisnya. Tidaklah manusiawi, Sasuke mengerakkan penis tersebut dengan cepat, dan telak, hingga menabrak prostatnya. Oh, Tuhan! Lagi-lagi sensasi sakit dan nikmat itu hadir. Naruto tidak kuasa menahan gairahnya dikala Sasuke benar-benar pandai menghibur dirinya di atas ranjang.

.

.

"Sa—Sasuke.. oh… Sasuke… cepat… gerakan cepat!" perintah Naruto yang kelogisannya sudah terlempar ke luar jendela. Rintihan yang seharusnya dia lakukan tidaklah lagi keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke mengecup wajah, tengkuk, dan leher Naruto dengan gemas. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat, kemudian menghirup aroma Naruto dalam-dalam. Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dengan Naruto duduk di pahanya, tanpa melepas penis dan benda tersebut sama sekali. Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto, dikala Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Dari jarak seperti ini, tubuh mereka berdua saling bergesekan.

Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto, dan kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah bokong Naruto. Ia memukul bokong Naruto, membuat Naruto menggeram dan semakin meningkatkan kecepatan pinggulnya. Sang pemuda pun mempererat pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika lelehan darah keluar dari anusnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi permainan Sasuke yang sangat kasar. Ia hanya memikirkan kenikmatannya sekarang. Kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Cara Naruto memanjakan dirinya sendiri membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Senang dengan service-ku, Om?" tanya Sasuke di saat dia menghentakan penisnya penuh ke dalam lubang Naruto.

O—om?

Naruto mengurai pelukannya, dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Tetapi, gagal. Apa yang ada, hanya ada kabut nafsu di mata Naruto.

"Si—siapa Om mu, Brengsek?!" seru Naruto, tidak suka dengan sebutan baru sang Uchiha.

Sang pemuda membanting Naruto ke atas kasur. Ia memiringkan tubuh Naruto, mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto ke atas pundaknya, kemudian megenjot tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga kaki-kaki Naruto kaku seketika. "Tentu saja dirimu. Siapa lagi orang yang sudah berumur di tempat ini," ujar Sasuke dengan ejekan. Iapun menggerakan benda hitam di lubang Naruto, mengeluar-masukan benda bergetar tersebut. "Tetapi, Om, walaupun kau lebih tua dariku, tubuhmu, suaramu, bahkan lubang seksimu ini tetap nomor satu untukku, ah ya! Untuk penis milikku juga," Sasuke tersenyum senang dikala Naruto terpengaruh oleh kata-kata kotornya.

"Ah, sial! Kau bocah ingusan," seru Naruto dikala Sasuke memperdalam penisnya. Naruto dapat merasakan lelehan precum kepunyaan Sasuke menyemprot di dalam anusnya. "Lakukan pekerjaanmu yang benar, jangan banyak bicara!" seru Naruto sebelum mendesah hebat, dikala Sasuke terus-terusan menembak _G-spotnya._

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia menatap keringatnya sendiri yang terjatuh membasahi tubuh Naruto yang berkilat di bawah sinar lampu kebiruan ini. "Kau ingin aku megenjot anusmu dengan baik, Om?" Sasuke memberi jeda untuk bernafas. "Ada uang, tentu ada hasil, Om! Berikan aku uang, maka kau akan sangat puas," suara dalam Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

Sial!

Ucapan apa tadi?

Naruto yang kehilangan kerasionalannya dan hanya membutuhkan kenikmatan meraba-raba sprei di bawahnya untuk menggapai uang yang bertebaran tidak karuan. Iapun megenggam uang tersebut, kemudian melemparnya ke arah tubuh Sasuke.

"Ambil ini!" seru Naruto, dengan nafsu. "Dan genjot aku secara cepat, dan kuat! Berikan kemampuanmu, Bocah!" perintah Naruto, sebelum mendesah lebih hebat dikala penis Sasuke berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya. "Ahhnnnn… Penismu semakin besar, Anak kecil!" komplein Naruto atas nafsu Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing atas rutukan Naruto. Ia membalikan tubuh Naruto, hingga sang pemuda berada di dalam posisi merangkak, dengan lutut dan telapak tangan menempel pada kasur. Dari posisi ini, baik Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat pantulan wajah mereka di cermin yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak hotel. Ohhhh, mereka berdua ber-oh ria. Jadi ini fungsi cermin! Mereka pun menelan ludah mereka, ketika libido mereka semakin meningkat—tidak tertahan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dikala melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Tatap, wajahmu, Om!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia menjambak rambut Naruto, memaksa Naruto untuk melihat pantulan tubuh mereka.

Naruto yang malu pada dirinya sendiri terpaksa menatap ke depan. Ia menggeram tertahan dikala melihat posisinya sekarang. Ah, dia terlihat sangat memprihatinkan sekaligus menggairahkan. Naruto mendesah pelan dikala secara langsung melihat tubuhnya digenjot. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke, setiap menumbuk lubangnya. Naruto pun menatap ke bagian bawahnya. Ia melihat kejantanannya yang bergerak-gerak seiring tubuhnya yang digenjot oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sangat seksi," Sasuke gemas melihat ekspresi ukenya. Ia menatap ke bawah, dan melihat kejantanannya yang keluar masuk lubang kecil Naruto. Hahaha. Sepertinya, dia akan sangat kerasan berdiam diri di hotel cinta, jika begini caranya.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pipi bokong Naruto dengan gemas. Segera dia melihat ekspresi Naruto dari pantulan cermin dikala rasa sakit dan kenikmatan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ahhhhhhnnnnnnnn," desah panjang Naruto dikala merasakan sensasi perih serta panas di pantatnya. Ia megenggam sprei di bawahnya, ketika Sasuke memukul pantatnya sekali lagi. "He—hentikan!" perintah Naruto, dikala tamparan Sasuke membuat dirinya nyaris meledak. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, dikala wajahnya begitu menikmati sikap kasar sang Uchiha.

PLAK!  
Sasuke yang teransang semakin hebat dikala melihat ekspresi Naruto kembali menampar Naruto.

"Hei, a—aku bisa keluar seka—

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

Terdengar suara keributan di luar kamar.

"Cepat, cari mereka!" suara seruan membuat Sasuke terdiam, menyimak pemilik keributan di luar sana.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun kini fokus pada bagian luar kamar mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Naruto, dikala keributan di luar sana semakin terdengar.

Derap langkah kaki seperti terdengar di sepanjang koridor hotel. Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar satu-persatu kamar dibuka oleh orang-orang itu. Astaga! Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka terus berteriak, seolah mencari seseorang? Curiga jika orang-orang itu adalah suruhan ayahnya, Naruto pun menutup mulut Sasuke, ketika Sasuke tersenyum dan menjilat tangan Naruto. Sang pemuda kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, membuat Naruto mendesah tidak karuan.

Naruto _mendeath glare_ Sasuke di saat sang pemuda malah bersikap acuh.

Sang Uchiha memindahkan tangan Naruto ke mulut sang pemuda sendiri, agar mulut tersebut menutupi desahan Naruto. Sang Uchiha tersenyum mengejek, terlihat senang dengan kondisi ini.

Derap kaki itu mulai mendekat ke arah kamar yang Naruto sewa. Sang pemuda pun menatap horor pintu kamar. Ia menutup mulutnya, ketika Sasuke sengaja mempercepat genjotannya. Tidak sengaja, Naruto melepaskan lenguhannya, membuat orang-orang di luar sana tersadar jika seseorang berada di dalam kamar ini. Satu demi satu orang-orang tersebut berdatangan ke hadapan pintu Naruto. Dari celah pintu, Naruto dapat melihat bayangan orang-orang tersebut.

SHIT!

"Mereka ada di sini!" teriak salah satu dari orang itu. Dari suaranya, Naruto yakin jika orang tersebut merupakan seseorang yang bekerja di tempatnya. Orang tersebut pun menggedor pintu kamar Naruto.

"Mereka kurang ajar!" Naruto emosi. Ia siap-siap menghajar orang-orang tersebut, ketika Sasuke menahan tubuhnya. Sang pemuda memeluk Naruto dari belakang, kemudian menghajar prostat Naruto dengan secepat mungkin.

Double shit!

"Sa—Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dikala merasakan tumbukan Sasuke.

Kunci pintu kamar pun akan dibuka. Secara diam-diam, Sasuke berantisipasi dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Ia siap mengambil sprei dan menutup tubuh Naruto dikala orang tersebut masuk. Semakin lama, bunyi kunci pun terdengar. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya. Mereka berdua fokus pada pintu, dan siap di saat…

Ribut.

Terdengar kegaduhan kembali, dan tiba-tiba suara hening.

Tidak ada.

Kenapa tidak ada suara lagi?

Hal yang terdengar hanyalah dentuman keras sebelum suara pekikan terdengar dari luar sana.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi orang-orang di luar pintu. Semua orang seperti diseret keluar dari hotel ini.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto, ketika kejadian tadi terlalu cepat baginya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja," sang pemuda pun menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Naruto.

Naruto baru saja bisa bernafas baik, dikala Sasuke meraba-raba dadanya. Sasuke menyalakan tombol untuk _nipple clamp electric_ yang dipasangkannya tadi pada puting Naruto. Ia menyalakan tombol untuk menggetarkan benda yang menjepit puting tersebut. Sang pemuda Namikaze pun nyaris memekik di saat merasakan tonjolan kecil pada dadanya seperti ditarik, dan ditusuk secara bersamaan. Ahhhhh.. desahan tidak karuan terdengar dari kamar tersebut. Naruto yang dimanjakan kembali oleh Sasuke semakin melayang ketika penjepit puting itu mengorek lelehan lilin yang membalut bagian kecil berwarna kemerahan tersebut.

"I—ini terlalu banyak…," komplein Naruto dikala tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan ini.

"Benarkah terlalu banyak?" sindir Sasuke. Sang Uchiha menarik tubuh Naruto, sehingga Naruto duduk di paha Sasuke dengan punggung menempel pada dada Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mengecup pipi Naruto. Ia meraba-raba kejantanan Naruto. "Om, nakal! Om _jajan_ di luar sewaktu istri menunggu di rumah," Sasuke menarik-narik penis Naruto sebelum megenggam penis tersebut dan memijatnya.

Kedua mata Naruto membuka-tutup, merasakan sensasi bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke. Ia mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya sendiri, dikala Sasuke pun ikut menggerakan dirinya, memberi kenikmatan pada Naruto. "Oh, _istri_ Om Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Naruto yang frustasi dengan kenikmatan ini mulai mengikuti permainan Sasuke. "Biarkan saja dia. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang Om lakukan di luar. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu, jika seorang pemuda tampan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Om," ujar Naruto sembari mengelus pipi Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan lebih dalam tubuhnya yang menyamping untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa Om?" tanya Sasuke sembari menaik-turunkan tangannya pada penis Naruto, ketika tangannya yang satu lagi menggerayangi perut dan dada Naruto. "Apakah _istri_ Om tidak memuaskan Om seperti diriku?" Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto.

Naruto menjilat lidah Sasuke. Ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke, ikut menaik-turunkan tangannya, seirama dengan tangan Sasuke yang sibuk memanjakan penis Naruto. Sang Namikaze menatap sayu dan bergairah Sasuke. Hnnn membayangkan dirinya berbuat nakal di luar, membuat tubuhnya merinding. "Dia sangat bisa memuaskan Om. Tetapi, Kau lebih memuaskan dan menggairahkan dibandingkan dirinya," ujar Naruto sembari menggesekan kepalanya pada leher Sasuke. "Sekarang, beri Om service, Sayang. Berikan Om kepuasan," ujar Naruto, membuat dirinya, beta _reader_ , serta penulis naskah ini geli sendiri.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan _reader_?

Sasuke nyaris meledak tertawa, ketika mendengar ucapan absurb Naruto. "Sesuai keinginanmu Om," Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Naruto kembali.

Mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. Sasuke menaruh kedua kaki Naruto di pundaknya. Ia megenjot anus Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, ketika tangannya sibuk melepas penjepit puting. Sasuke menjepit Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Ia menghisap puting Naruto dengan keras.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnnn… Sa—la—lagi kau menghisap! Aku Ommu, bukan ibumu!" teriak Naruto dikala putingnya yang merah muda itu kini memar karena ulah Sasuke.

"Ughhhhh Kau itu Om sekaligus Ibuku," ujar Sasuke, ngaco. "Om, berikan aku susu! Aku haus~" ujar Sasuke, ngaco kuadrat.

"Kau sialan, Bocah!" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ketika Sasuke memaksimalkan kecepatannya dan tumbukannya pada prostat sang Namikaze. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, dan menjambak rambut Sasuke, melepaskan emosinya. "UGHHHHH! Oh.. aku ingin… berikan om lebih Sayang. Berikan ibumu lebih… Ahhhhhhhnnnnn… I—ibu—Om—APAPUN ITU! Ingin…" Naruto meracau tidak jelas.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, "Kenapa Om?" tanya Sasuke. "Terlalu tua untuk mengimbangi anak muda?" sindir Sasuke.

"Be—berisik!" Naruto menggeleng. "Genjot saja lubang Om yang lapar ini!" ucapan Naruto mulai di luar nalar. "Om, juga ingin susu," Naruto meremas penis Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha menggeram keras.

"Shit!" umpat Sasuke di saat merasakan remasan Naruto. Sang Namikaze tersenyum puas. "Kau memang sulit dikalahkan Om Naru!" sang Uchiha terkekeh. "Lubangmu memang yang terbaik Om-ku, Sayang," bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat, menahan hasratnya. "Peras terus Om. Akan aku berikan susu yang banyak pada anusmu yang lapar ini."

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap ekspresi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lembut dikala melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Dasar, Bocah tengil!" ujarnya sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, menarik sang pemuda.

"Ya, aku bocah tengil. Bocah yang lebih seksi dari istri Om—Si Sasuke-Sasuke itu—yang sedang ada di rumah sana," ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

Naruto menggeleng, dengan tawa kecil.

Kedua bibir mereka pun bersatu di dalam senyuman. Mereka pun melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka di dalam menit-menit terakhir pergulatan cinta mereka. Sasuke yang sejak tadi menanti kepuasan dari Naruto meraba penis Naruto. Ia memegang cincin yang melingkar di penis tersebut. Sang pemuda pun semakin mengstimulus tubuh Naruto saat mereka akan mencapai pelepasan. Tidak menanti waktu cukup lama lagi, setelah melakukan beberapa genjotan terakhir, Sasuke melepas cincin yang melingkar di kejantanan Naruto, sehingga cairan putih langsung memuncrat memenuhi dada dan perut Sasuke, ketika lelehan cairan Sasuke beserta darah membasahi bagian dalam lubang anal Naruto, serta sprei di bawah lubang tersebut.

.

.

"Hah… Hah.. hah…," Sasuke dan Naruto menarik nafas dengan posisi yang masih sama, ketika Sasuke tiduran di atas tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan menarik benda hitam di dalam tubuh Naruto, lalu melemparnya ke atas lantai, ketika dia tidak melepas penisnya sama sekali. Sang pemuda pun mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Secara bersamaan mereka pun kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan menyatukan bibir mereka, tidak mengucapkan secara lisan rasa cinta mereka.

"Sasuke…," bisik Naruto, mesra dan penuh rasa rindu.

"Om…," bisik Sasuke yang membuat Naruto merasa jengah karena Sasuke masih mempermainkan kata-kata ini. "Melihat bayarannya yang besar, service-ku masih lama, loh!" tawar Sasuke yang kembali menggenjot lubang Naruto, ketika Naruto nyaris memekik karena kejantanan Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuhnya kembali mengeras.

Sial.

Naruto menyesal telah memberi pemuda sewaan ini (?) uang yang banyak.

Oh, jangan bilang dilihat dari jumlah uang tersebut, Naruto akan disservice sangat lama.

Oh, my God!

"Ahhhhhhhh…." desahan kembali terdengar dari kamar itu. "Ce—cepat, Sasuke!"

"Sabar Om!" ujar si bocah yang sedang mengservice ibu—eh—omnya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, sembari mengatur nafas mereka, dan meredakan rasa lelah, Naruto dan Sasuke akan berbaring di atas ranjang dalam diam. Naruto yang menatap langit-langit, sibuk berpikir. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Naruto dalam posisi miring. Sembari menatap wajah Naruto, Sasuke mengelus wajah kekasihnya, dan rambut pirang Naruto. Ia pun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang kekasih, ketika ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. Oh, Tuhan… tidak seharusnya Naruto berakhir seperti ini. Naruto seharusnya memberi pelajaran pada sang Uchiha, bukan melakukan seks secara brutal selama beberapa ronde. Naruto merasa sakit kepala. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya terbawa suasana untuk kesekian kalinya, jika tidak ingin tersakiti. Naruto harus melakukan tindakan tegas pada Sasuke. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada sang Uchiha, dan menunjukan siapa bosnya di sini.

Sang Namikaze yang tidak ingin kalah dan terluka, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya di tempat ini. Di tempat yang cocok untuk percintaan mereka untuk terakhir kali. Tempat yang bisa dikatakan… kotor seperti hubungan mereka!

"Ha-ah," Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak menyadari tatapan penuh kebencian dan cemburu Naruto. Curiga pada sosok yang menelepon kekasihnya.

Sasuke lekas merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya menuju jasnya yang tergeletak sembarang di atas lantai. Sasuke meraba-raba jas tersebut, mengambil ponselnya, dan menatap layar ponsel tersebut. Tanpa terlihat oleh Naruto, dia tersenyum tipis. Ia pun melangkah kembali ke sisi kasur, hendak berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur, meletakan jas dan ponselnya. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Naruto, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada—

"Pergilah!" perintah Naruto, dengan mata yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar, dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan langit kamar tersebut lebih menarik dibandingkan apapun.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu seben—

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi, semua sudah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun karena bagiku semua sudah selesai," Naruto menatap Sasuke dingin. Ia berhenti berbaring, dan terduduk di atas kasur.

Sepersekian detik, ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Namun secepat datangnya ekspresi tersebut, ekspresi Sasuke kembali berubah datar. Ia megenggam jas di dekatnya kuat-kuat. Tonjolan kecil pada leher Sasuke bergerak naik-turun, seakan sang pemuda sulit sekali menelan. Apakah pengusiran Naruto membuat dirinya sulit bernafas? Apa dadanya terasa sakit, hingga dia tidak dapat berkata satu patah katapun? Kenapa dia hanya bisa diam, ketika Naruto Namikaze bertindak kasar padanya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan Naruto, seperti dia melawan orang lain?

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bakat _service_ milikmu," ujar Naruto sembari melirikan matanya pada uang-uang di sekitarnya. "Bakatmu itu akan aku bayar dengan sepadan. Aku akan membayarnya berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan uang di atas kasur ini. Aku akan mengtransfer lebih banyak jumlah uang pada tabunganmu atas _service_ mu di malam ini," Naruto mengambil beberapa bagian uang di atas kasur tersebut kemudian melemparnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sedikit pun Sasuke tidak menyingkir dari lemparan uang tersebut. Ia mematung di tempat dengan ekspresi terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto menatap tatapan seperti itu dari mata Sasuke. Bahkan, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melihat kesedihan, dan… ketakutan? Ah! Itu pastilah hanya imajinasi Naruto semata. Mana mungkin sang Uchiha memiliki hati untuk berpikir sampai sejauh itu?

"Pergilah! Akupun ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk acara pertunanganku," perintah Naruto sekali lagi. "Masih banyak pesta yang harus aku hadiri di malam ini," ujar Naruto, sembari menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangan miliknya. Mengacuhkan sang Uchiha.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto, Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasur, dan melangkah perlahan menuju pakaiannya. Ia memasang pakaiannya, ketika Naruto tidak melihatnya, walaupun hanya sedikit. Setelah selesai mengancingkan kemejanya, sang Uchiha pun kembali mendekat pada Naruto. Untuk kali ini, dia menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Ia berdiri di samping Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan.

"Cepat, per—

"Apakah kau akan bahagia jika aku pergi?" ujar Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia membuka-tutup mulutnya, sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan sangat mudah itu.

 _Tidak,_

"Ya," dusta Naruto. "Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain melepaskan hal yang selama ini menjadi beban pikiranku dan hatiku," dengan santai dan mantap, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Mereka hanya bisa saling bertatapan, tanpa ada yang berani mengusik ketenangan ini. Ketenangan yang akan mereka miliki untuk terakhir kali ketika berdua.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendengar tawa kecil Sasuke. Untuk selintas, Naruto melihat ekspresi sedih bercampur frustasi terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh… emosi. Namun, dibalik semua ekspresi meganjil Sasuke, munculah senyuman langka sang Uchiha. Senyuman yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh Naruto, dan akan menjadi milik orang lain. Sial. Berpikir tentang hal tersebut, jantung Naruto berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya, dan berucap tanpa suara.

Na..

Ru..

To..

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tanpa melepas pandangan dari Naruto. Ia hendak mencapai pipi Naruto sampai pada saatnya jarak tangan miliknya dan pipi Naruto hanya tersisa beberapa senti. Sasuke pun perlahan menggerakan tangannya secara mengambang, seolah berhayal mengelus pipi Naruto. Gerakan mengambang tersebut bergerak menuju bibir Naruto. Sasuke menggerakan ibu jarinya, seolah menyentuh bibir pemuda yang pernah menghiasi hatinya ini.

"Pergilah, aku tidak sudah tidak dapat membaca apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padaku," dusta Naruto sembari memalingkan mukanya.

Perlu diakui oleh Sasuke, jika Naruto hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya sampai sejauh ini, setelah ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya. Ketika Itachi tidak ada di sisinya, Naruto lah yang selalu berperan menjadi kakak. Ketika dia tidak memiliki teman bercerita, Naruto lah yang selalu berbagi cerita dengannya. Ketika dia tidak memiliki sosok orang tua di sisinya, Naruto lah yang selalu memeluknya, dan menenangkan dirinya. Namun, dimulai sekarang, sepertinya dia harus belajar untuk hidup sendiri. Ia harus belajar, jika dia hanya bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke. Entah apa yang perlu dimaafkan, Sasuke pun tidak mengerti. Namun Sasuke rasa, kata itulah yang seharusnya dia ucapkan pada Naruto untuk sekarang ini. "Maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto. Iapun melangkah mundur, membalikan badanya, dan tanpa menatap ke belakang melangkah menuju pintu.

Menatap Sasuke menjauh dari pandangannya, dengan menyerukan suara langkah kaki, membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdenyut sakit. Namun, sesakit apapun, Naruto harus bertahan. Ia harus bertahan dari siksaan memori bahagianya bersama Sasuke. Ia harus bisa melepaskan sang pemuda, jika dia ingin bahagia. Ia harus mengembalikan kebahagiannya tanpa Sasuke. Naruto pun meremas sprei di bawahnya hingga kepalan tangannya memucat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggerakan kakinya dan mengejar Sasuke, sampai saatnya bunyi pintu pun terdengar—menandakan ia kehilangan segala-galanya. Ia telah kehilangannya hal paling membahagiakan di dalam kehidupannya.

Klik

Sasuke menutup pintu.

Tubuh Naruto yang lemas secara mendadak, kontan membuat sang Namikaze langsung terbaring di atas kasur sembari menutup punggung tangannya. Ia menggertakan giginya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata tidak berarti ini. Ia berusaha berpikir positif. "Bertahanlah… bertahanlah…," lirih Naruto, menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Bertahanlah tanpa dirinya, Naruto..," bisik Naruto.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa membacanya?_

 _Kenapa aku takut membaca arti tatapanmu padaku?_

Ingin sekali Naruto mengira jika Sasuke masih memperhatikannya, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengira hal baik itu. Ia terlalu takut disakiti oleh orang yang paling berharga baginya, dan membalas rasa sakit itu karena terlalu kecewa.

 _Kenapa aku begitu takut padanya?_

 _._

Bukanlah terkadang…

Jika disakiti dengan cara yang sama oleh orang paling dihargai…

Lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan oleh orang lain…

Dan…

Hal tersebut tidaklah ingin Naruto rasakan…

Karena..

Dia terlalu takut untuk membeci Sasuke, dan menghancurkan sang pemuda.

Ia tidak berani pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak berani untuk menyakiti orang yang disayangnya.

Perlahan cairan bening itupun mulai menetes, tidak bisa dibendung.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke menelusuri kota. Walaupun orang-orang menatapnya sepergi orang gila karena di musim gugur seperti ini, ia berjalan dengan pakaian tipis, ia tidak peduli. Tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang lelah, dan kedinginan, ia terus melangkah dan melangkah, hingga dia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap poster yang biasa diletakan di tembok pinggir jalan, tempat yang sangat mudah dilihat orang-orang.

Di depan poster bergambar pemuda berambut pirang bertulisan ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu terdapat ratusan macam kado. Selain itu, banyak juga orang yang berhenti di tempat itu untuk mengambil gambar bersama poster tersebut sebelum meletakan kado, dan berdecak kecewa sebelum melangkah pergi—meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Uchiha-san, bisakah kami cabut sekarang?" seorang pria berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Pria tersebut memakai seragam dinas pemerintah.

"…," Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang pria.

Diamnya sang Uchiha membuat pria tersebut mengambil kesimpulan, jika Sasuke mengizinkan sang pria untuk melakukan sesuatu pada poster tersebut. "Ayo, cabut!" perintahnya, pada anak buahnya yang sudah siap mencopot poster tersebut dari tempatnya, dan mengambil kado-kado yang tergeletak di depan poster tersebut untuk dibuang.

.

.

.

Di saat ponsel Naruto terus berbunyi, pertanda kemarahan Minato, Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari atas kasur. Ia tetap mematung di tempat sembari menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Namun, di saat sesuatu yang asing, dan bukan milik Naruto berbunyi, Naruto pun berhenti menggalau. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, dan menatap benda di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mencapai benda kecil di pinggir kasur tersebut. Ia mengambil benda tersebut, dan membuka benda tersebut. "Dia..," gumam Naruto, dikala melihat nama penelepon ponsel sang Uchiha yang tertinggal. Iapun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Sasuke, kau dimana?" tanya sosok tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Apakah kau sudah se—_

"Ini aku, Kyuubi," ujar Naruto, dingin. Curiga jika Sasuke pun memiliki hubungan dengan adiknya.

" _Nii-san? Oh, baguslah, jika dia masih bersamamu," ujar Kyuubi, dengan nada suara tidak bersahabat. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, semoga acaramu bersama Sasuke berjalan menyenangkan. Sampai jum—_

"Pesta ulang tahun?" beo Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening.

" _Dia dimana?" Kyuubi membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan kembali._

"Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di tempat ini, dan aku tidak tahu dia kemana," jawab Naruto, acuh. "Oh, aku pun tidak ingin ta—

" _Kau mengusirnya?" suara Kyuubi sedikit meninggi._

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, malas membahas masalah ini. "Ya. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Lagipula hubungan kami memang tidak sehat, dan kami memang sudah tidak cocok dari awal bertemu," ujar Naruto. Ia berbohong. Ketidakcocokan ketika bersama Sasuke adalah kebohongan.

" _Jadi, dia gagal, ya?" terdengar tawa mencemooh dari seberang sana._

Gagal?

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti i—

" _Selamat, kau sudah merusak acaramu sendiri," ujar Kyuubi, dengan tawa yang sangat puas._

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Mendengar tawa Kyuubi, Naruto tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Apa yang salah pada Naruto? Apakah dia telah berbuat salah? Naruto berharap, jika apa yang dipikirannya sekarang tidaklah benar.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto sembari menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya, dikala Kyuubi mulai membuka mulutnya, untuk bercerita.

.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto berlari keluar dari hotel untuk menelusuri jalan-jalan di Konoha. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, berharap orang yang dicarinya masih ada di sekitar wilayah ini. Dimana dia? Kemana dia? Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, kembali mencari sosok tersebut. Naruto pun menatap ponsel di tangannya. Ia mencoba menelepon adiknya, namun sang adik telah mematikan ponselnya.

 _Kau tidak pernah menduganya jika dia sudah berbuat terlalu banyak untuk orang arogan sepertimu. Ia sudah terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk mendapatkan orang egois seperti dirimu," ujar Kyuubi, pada saat Naruto hanya terpaku di atas kasur—tidak bisa membalas ucapan Kyuubi. "Ya. Dia memang orang tidak berada seperti kita-kita, namun rasa ingin berbaginya denganmu, jauh lebih besar daripada apa yang kau miliki sekarang," ujar Kyuubi, ketika Naruto beranjak dari atas kasur sembari megenggam ponselnya._

 **Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun tunggu!" pekik Sakura, ketika Sasuke menarik lengannya. "Sebenarnya… kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Sakura kesulitan untuk mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke. Astaga, kenapa Sasuke harus sekasar ini. "Sasuke-kun, tung—

"Ayo, masuk!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. Sang pemuda membuka pintu masuk, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko.

Sakura menatap wilayah—tempatnya berpijak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, ketika melihat wilayah ini. Memang wilayah ini tidaklah asing baginya. Tetapi, berada di toko perhiasan dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang notabene digilainya selama musim kuliah ini, membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Sakura merasa impiannya seperti terkabul. Ia merasa sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan jackpot. Astaga! Sasuke memang orang tidak romantis. Bisa-bisanya dia langsung…

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Masih menyimpan harga dirinya untuk bertanya lebih dulu pada sang Uchiha. "Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Jangan bilang kau akan melamar se—

"Aku sering dengar dari teman-teman jika kau memiliki selera fashion paling baik di antara anak-anak kampus," Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Matanya berkilat antusias, menatap deretan perhiasan yang tersedia di toko tersebut. "Bisakah kau memilihkan cincin untukku?"

Adegan romantis di dalam pikiran Sakura hancur sudah. Ucapan terakhir Sasuke, seperti bom atom yang memporak-porandakan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Ya, seperti dua wilayah itulah hati Sakura sekarang ini. Hiks, kenapa dunia sungguh kejam?

"A—apa?" gumam Sakura, berharap ia salah dengar. Ya, berharap boleh saja, kan?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja. Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin jika dia pasti akan menyukai pilihanmu," ujar Sasuke, memperjelas ucapannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih menusuk. Tubuh Sakura terasa lemas seketika.

"Hahahahaha, baiklah," tawa garing Sakura, ketika dirinya memasuki area friendzone. Sungguh dramatis.

 _._

 _._

Sakura menjadi menyesal pernah membenci siapapun orang yang akan dibelikan cincin oleh Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini, rasa sebal Sakura pada nasib tidak beruntungnya hilang sudah. Sakura yang mengenal Sasuke adalah makhluk paling dingin sedunia, meralat pikirannya, ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini. Sepanjang Sakura mengenal Sasuke, belum pernah ia melihat keantusiasan, kehangatan, bahkan ketelitian dari Sasuke pada saat memilih cincin-cincin tersebut.

"Siapa orang beruntung itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang sejak tadi menatap Sasuke yang sibuk mengamati cincin di hadapannya. "Siapa orang yang akan kau berikan cincin?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Dia…," ekspresi Sasuke berubah. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan kami sebelum dia ingin atau aku lulus," jawab Sasuke, dengan tatapan… sedih?

Sekali lagi Sakura tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya untuk kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya lagi, Sakura melihat jika Sasuke terlihat emosional. Siapa orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Sasuke begitu terikat dengan orang itu? Ha-ah, siapapun orang itu, sepertinya Sakura akan sulit mengalahkannya. Ya, bukan sulit lagi. Melainkan tidak ada celah bagi Sakura untuk menjadikan dirinya nomor satu di pikiran Sasuke.

"Oh, iya! Aku baru ingat, jika ibuku memiliki kenalan _designer_ perhiasan. Bagaimana jika kau, ikut aku ke tempat kenalan ibuku tersebut," Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Tidak ingin merubah suasana menjadi _mellow._ "Ya, siapa tahu jika kita datang ke tempatnya, kita bisa membeli cincin lebih murah, sekaligus bisa mendesign sendiri?"

Kedua bola mata Sasuke berkilat bahagia. "Jika memang bisa seperti itu, kenapa kita tidak pergi sekarang saja?" tanya Sasuke, sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko, ketika Sakura hanya bisa memandangi punggung orang yang digilainya ini.

.

.

 _Bahkan…_

 _Di dalam otaknya…_

 _Di bawah alam sadar…_

 _Segala tingkahnya.._

 _Selalu menghempas sainganmu…_

 _Ya,_

 _Hal itu terjadi…_

 _Karena hanya dirimu yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya…_

 **End Flashback**

Naruto menarik nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Beberapa orang sudah siap di sekitar hotel datang menghadap dirinya. Penjaga tersebut pun membungkuk hormat. "Namikaze-sama," gumam para penjaga tersebut.

Naruto menatap para penjaga tersebut. Rupanya Danzo bekerja cukup baik. Ia telah berhasil mencegah anak buah ayahnya untuk meganggu Naruto. Sang pemuda pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum matanya kembali fokus pada para pria di hadapannya. "Siapkan mobil," ujar Naruto, ketika para penjaga tersebut saling pandang. "Cepat siapkan mobil!" teriak Naruto, memerintah penjaga tersebut. Sehingga para penjaga itu berlari, hendak membawa mobil untuk sang tuan muda tanpa banyak bertanya.

Di saat para penjaga itu mengambil mobil untuk sang Namikaze, Naruto menatap langit. Mendung, tetapi tidak hujan. Melihat langit malam, selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Ia teringat dimana Sasuke selalu memeluk dirinya dikala malam hari. Ia selalu mengingat dimana Sasuke selalu hadir, jika dia menginginkan Sasuke. Ia selalu mengingat perlakuan seenaknya pada sang kekasih.

" _Bahkan, ketika dia sudah lelah, dia tetap memikirkan orang egois dan sombong seperti dirimu," ucapan Kyuubi di telepon kembali terbesit di pikiran Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze meremas rambutnya, frustasi, berharap dirinya tidaklah terlambat._

 **Flashback**

"Ini bayaranmu di hari ini," ujar seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang merupakan mandor di tempat Sasuke bekerja sekarang ini.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke, membungkuk hormat.

Pria yang masih memakai helm keselamatan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha, ketika Sasuke membuka amplop di tangannya. Sasuke menatap hasil jerih payahnya di bulan ini. Iapun tersenyum senang, ketika melihat uang di tangannya. Yeah, penghasilannya sekarang ini cukup lumayan, ketika jam kerja Sasuke semakin bertambah. Syukur, Sasuke sudah tidak banyak kegiatan kampus, selain melakukan percobaan, sehingga dia bisa mendapat uang saku lebih.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Tubuhnya yang kotor, sedikit mengurus, dan lelah ingin segera diistirahatkan. Semenjak jam tiga dini hari, ia sudah bekerja. Selain membantu pembangunan salah satu mall di Konoha, Sasuke pun harus mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari. Selain itu, Sasuke pun harus menjadi asisten dosen pada saat di kampus.

Sasuke akan membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang ke rumah, ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke tersenyum lembut di saat membaca nama di layar ponsel tersebut.

" _Do—_

"Kau ada dimana, Sasuke?" nada arogan Naruto terdengar dari seberang sana. "Aku sedang bosan. Bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto secara jujur. Selain akan membuat Naruto cemas, Sasuke pun akan membuat Naruto malu, bukan? Tetapi, tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat bergerak, bahkan untuk menemani Naruto sekalipun. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian dia menggeleng, sembari tertawa. Mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia harus berpikir banyak, jika berniat membahagiakan Naruto? Kenapa di saat seperti ini, dia mesti perhitungan pada kekasihnya sendiri? Bukankah Naruto juga jauh lebih lelah dari pada dirinya, tetapi Naruto masih sempat ingin bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Aku sedang ada rumah," jawab Sasuke, berbohong.

"Jika begitu, bisakah kau datang sekarang?" pinta Naruto, dengan nada sedikit merintah, khas seorang Namikaze.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke tempatmu. Tunggu aku, ya!" ujar Sasuke, dengan mantap. Tanpa berpikir panjang. Iapun lekas membereskan barang-barangnya, dan membalikan badannya, ketika di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang, kau hanya membuatnya kesal," ujar Kyuubi yang tahu masalah Sasuke yang selalu tertidur ketika bersama Naruto, dan membuat sang Namikaze uring-uringan di kantor.

Ucapan Kyuubi cukup mempengaruhi Sasuke. Nyaris saja dia berpikir untuk menelepon Naruto, dan membatalkan janji mereka. Namun rasa percaya Sasuke pada Naruto tidaklah membuat Sasuke bertindak demikian. Sasuke yakin, Naruto tidaklah akan semarah yang orang-orang pikirkan, ketika dia berbuat sedikit jahat pada Naruto. Bukankah hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas nafsu? Bukankah kebutuhan saling berdampingan, walaupun dalam diam, lebih dibutuhkan oleh mereka?

"Memang aku akan selalu membuatnya kesal, hingga apa yang aku ingin lakukan untuknya terlaksana," dengan kepercayadiriannya Sasuke berkata. "Tetapi, aku percaya pada hubungan kami. Aku percaya jika dia tidak akan marah seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dan menganggap hubungan kita sedangkal itu," Sasuke pun melangkah pergi, melewati Kyuubi beserta para penjaga sang Namikaze kedua.

.

 _Jika ada yang dipercaya olehnya adalah…_

 _Dirimu…_

 _Sosok yang tidak membalas kepercayaannya.._

 **End Flashback**

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menahan segala emosinya. Sejauh mana dia telah menyakiti Sasuke? Sejauh mana dia menghempas kepercayaan Sasuke yang telah diberikan padanya? Kenapa dia tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang sangat mempercayainya? Kenapa dirinya berani memfitnah Sasuke sampai sejauh ini? Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak dapat berpikir banyak. Ia hanya butuh bertemu Sasuke sekarang ini, dan mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan.

"Namikaze-sama, silahkan!" pusing memikirkan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak sadar jika para pengawal yang dikirim Danzo telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, dan meminta sopir untuk bergerak. Ia sadar diri jika untuk sekarang ini, ia tidak dapat menyetir. Pikirannya terlalu kosong untuk memikirkan segala-galanya. Di dalam otaknya hanya berteriak mengenai Sasuke Uchiha.

" _Dan kau tidaklah memperingan pekerjaannya. Ketidakpercayaanmu padanya hanyalah membuat dirinya semakin kesulitan," ucapan Kyuubi di telepon kembali terniang di pikiran Naruto._

"AGH!" Naruto menonjok jok mobil, melepaskan rasa frustasinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia sangat emosional? Kenapa dia bertindak sebodoh itu?

 **Flashback**

Setelah mencoba menanti Tsunade selama berhari-hari ini, pada akhirnya Sasuke memiliki peluang untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade. Ia melihat Tsunade keluar dari mobilnya, dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam, dan kaca mata hitam, hendak memasuki gedung hotel. Di saat baru saja keluar dari mobil, para wartawan sudang mengerubungi Tsunade. Dengan susah payah, sang pemilik hotel, dengan dibantu penjaganya keluar dari kepungan wartawan tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke ikut memasuki rombongan wartawan tersebut, menekan para penjaga yang meminta dirinya untuk mundur. "TSUNADE-SAMA! INI AKU, SASUKE!" teriak Sasuke, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Tsunade.

Beruntung pada saat ini, di tengah-tengah kericuhan, Tsunade mendengar suara Sasuke. Sang wanita pun membalikkan badannya, kemudian menatap Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, dan meminta para penjaganya untuk meloloskan Sasuke. Ya, sepertinya, ini saatnya dia berbicara empat mata, dengan anak dari rekan baiknya terdahulu.

.

Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan Tsunade yang sudah kosong, tidak ada barang sedikit pun. Sasuke mengamati setiap inchi ruangan Tsunade. Setelah itu, iapun menatap dus-dus yang sudah dipak, siap untuk diangkut. Walau Sasuke terkenal tidak pedulian pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, untuk kali ini dia merasa sangat bersalah pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Ia telah membuat orang lain sulit karena keinginannya yang terbilang konyol menurut orang lain.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini, memang terdengar kurang ajar jika aku masih berani menemuimu," Sasuke menatap Tsunade sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi, aku menemuimu karena ada sesuatu hal yang belum aku ucapkan," Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya. "Aku meminta maaf atas semua hal yang terjadi di hotel ini."

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi masalah ini. Sebenarnya, masalah ini tidaklah akan seberat ini, jika mereka tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto Namikaze. Tetapi, kekasih Sasuke yang notabene sangat kuat itu, dan berego tinggi itu, tidaklah dapat dianggap main-main. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tsunade merasa dirinya sudah tua. Ia tidak menyangka akan menghadapi masalah konyol seperti ini, dan sulit memberi keputusan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas semua yang sudah terjadi," ujar Tsunade. Ia menghela nafas. "Kau hanya perlu mengakhiri masalahmu ini dengan baik. Kau bisa menolong semuanya, jika kau sukses menjalankan aksimu," lanjut Tsunade. "Maaf anak muda, sekarang aku tidaklah bisa meminjamkanmu kamar hotel, dan billboard di seberang hotelku untuk kekasihmu," Tsunade tertawa hambar. "Apa boleh buat, kekasihmu, merupakan orang yang terlalu kuat, dan sudah memiliki segalanya, hingga akupun tidak dapat berkutik karenanya."

Sasuke tertawa miris. Ia tidak dapat menampik ucapan Tsunade. Jika dilihat dari kaca mata orang-orang, pastilah Naruto merupakan sosok sempurna, bahkan bagi Sasuke sekalipun. Namun, Sasuke yakin, masih ada yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto. Sasuke yakin jika dia bisa memberikan suatu hal yang tidak bisa diberikan orang lain pada sang Namikaze.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," bisik Sasuke yang berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya setelah usahanya selesai.

.

 _Walau orang-orang berkata dirimu sempurna…_

 _Bahkan dirinya sendiri berkata demikian…_

 _Tetapi…_

 _Ia tetap menumbuhkan egonya untuk…_

 _Memberikan hal yang tidak bisa diberikan orang lain pada dirimu…_

 _Ia selalu menumbuhkan segala hal yang dia yakini, bisa membuatmu terus berada di sisinya…_

 _Walaupun seluruh dunia mengatakan, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut karena…_

 _Kau sudah bahagia, walaupun tanpa dirinya…_

 **End Flashback**

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto memutari kota dengan perlahan. Sang pemuda melirikan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok pemuda raven. Tetapi, tidak ada! Dimana orang itu? Naruto bahkan sudah memerintah beberapa anak buahnya untuk mencari Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha. Namun, kediaman tersebut tampak kosong. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin menangis keras, terlalu merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. Eh, apakah dia masih kekasih Sasuke? Naruto bahkan tidak yakin masih memiliki muka untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

" _Kau tahu, di saat itu, semua orang menyuruhnya berhenti. Semua orang mengatakan, jika dia telah melakukan hal yang mustahil," rasa bersalah semakin muncul di hati Naruto, ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuubi di seberang sana._

"Hentikan…," lirih Naruto, berharap perbincangannya dengan Kyuubi di hotel bisa dia lupakan.

" _Membahagiakanmu, dan membuat kejutan untukmu hanyalah hal sia-sia," suara Kyuubi semakin terdengar jelas di benak Naruto._

"Hentikan…," bisik Naruto, meremas rambutnya, ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

" _Bagi kita semua, Sasuke hanyalah menghabiskan tenaganya," Kyuubi tertawa. "Tetapi, kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia tetap percaya, jika pemberian kecil, jika diberikan secara baik, pastilah akan disukai olehmu," Kyuubi memberi jeda. "Ia percaya jika pasti akan senang dengan hadiah apapun, asalkan diberikannya secara sungguh-sungguh."_

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto, semakin frustasi, sehingga sopir yang mengendarai mobil pun kontan langsung mengerem mobil, berpikir jika Naruto berbicara pada dirinya. Untung saja jarak mobil mereka, dengan mobil di belakang cukup jauh, sehingga mereka terhindar dari kecelakaan.

"Na—Namikaze-sama?" sang sopir takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Ia mulai menyisikan mobilnya. Sang sopir menatap Naruto dari spion tengah.

Naruto menatap nanar lantai mobil. Ia tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada, ketika dia ingin menghubunginya. Ia tidak tahu kemana dia harus mencari Sasuke. Rasanya, menggunakan uangnya sekarang ini tidaklah bermanfaat bagi Naruto. Kekuasaan Naruto yang besar, Naruto pikir hanyalah membuat dia terlibat di dalam masalah. Ini adalah kesewang-wenangnya. Ini adalah efek dari sikapnya yang keras.

Naruto menatap papan billboard yang menayangkan berbagai macam produk kosmetik dan elektronik. Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide. Ia sepertinya tahu, kemana dia harus mengendarai mobil. "Lajukan mobil ke arah Palace Hotel. Kita akan mencari sesuatu di sana," ujar Naruto, memerintah sopirnya dikala sang sopir langsung menuruti keinginan Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Tidak kuat berada di dalam kamar mandi secara berdesak-desakan dalam waktu cukup lama, membuat anak-anak Namikaze, Itachi, dan para tamu lainnya keluar dari kamar terkutuk tersebut. Mereka semua menghampiri Sasuke sembari mengibas-ngibaskan wajah mereka, menghilangkan aroma kentut Sai yang membunuh itu.

Itachi yang menyimpan rasa kesalnya sejak tadi, akhirnya ingin meledak juga, ketika Sasuke hanya diam, termenung, seolah hilang harapan. Ia menjadi khawatir di luar sana, Sasuke bertindak tidak-tidak. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" tanya Itachi, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka seperti itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, melainkan meraih tasnya yang tersimpan di sampingnya, dan merogoh tasnya itu. Sasuke mengambil amplop di dalam tas itu, dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini untuk biaya seminggu ke depan," ujar Sasuke, menyerahkan seamplop uang pada Itachi.

"Untuk apa ini? Sudahlah Sasuke. Jangan berpikir tidak-tidak. Aku masih memiliki uang pesangon untuk biaya hidup kita sampai aku memiliki peker—

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan," potong Sasuke, menatap Itachi serius.

"Apa?" Itachi tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Dia sudah menyerang kita habis-habisan. Tidak ada tempat bagi kita untuk bertahan hidup sekarang ini," Sasuke memberi penjelasan.

Itachi mengerti kondisi mereka sekarang ini. Memang semenjak Sasuke memiliki masalah dengan Naruto, kehidupan mereka menjadi sangat sulit. Bukan hanya masalah keuangan, melainkan masalah kehidupan. Tidak satu atau dua kali Itachi mencoba melamar pekerjaan, tetapi berpuluh-puluh kali. Namun, baru saja menaruh lamaran ke dalam perusahaan, perusahaan tersebut sudah menolaknya. Padahal sang Uchiha memiliki prestasi tidak buruk di sekolah, bidang olah raga, maupun di perusahaannya terdahulu.

Itachi menatap amplop di tangan Sasuke. "….lalu uang ini?" jika memang mencari penghasilan bagi mereka sangat sulit, darimana Sasuke mendapatkan uang ini. "Jangan bilang kau..," Itachi megantung ucapannya.

"Hanya bekerja seperti inilah, kita bisa bertahan hidup sekarang ini," jawab Sasuke, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Itachi menatap luka yang terdapat pada tubuh Sasuke. Ya, tentu saja Itachi tahu darimana luka tersebut berasal, jika melihat jumlah uang yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Darimana lagi Sasuke mendapatkan uang itu, selain melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya atau kotor. Akan tetapi, melihat dari sikap Sasuke, pastilah pekerjaan berbahaya dan tidaklah melanggar hukum yang akan dipilih Sasuke. Namun, tetap saja, hal tersebut akan membuat Sasuke terbunuh.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan, Sasuke," perintah Itachi, tidak suka dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang ini. "Kau tidak bisa berkelahi di jalanan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang!"

Seluruh anak Namikaze beserta teman-temannya saling bertatapan. Sebagian dari mereka menggelengkan kepala. Astaga! Ini benar-benar gila. Tidak mereka sangka, jika Sasuke akan berbuat sejauh ini. Demi mencapai tujuannya Sasuke rela mengorbankan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadikan dirinya sebagai ajang taruhan dunia bawah tanah sana? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke rela berkelahi dengan orang lain hanya untuk diberi uang, dan membahagiakan orang-orang brengsek di luar sana. Ini sinting!

"Benar Sasuke-nii. Tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan hal seperti ini karena belum tentu Kak Naru juga akan menerima hadiahmu. Pesta untuknya terlalu banyak di saat i—

"Aku percaya padanya," Sasuke memotong ucapan Deidara. "Aku percaya dia pasti memiliki insting untuk mengetahui siapa yang paling tulus untuk merayakan hari lahirnya," Sasuke menatap Deidara dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sasuke-nii," Konan kehilangan suara untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Ambilah ini, Aniki," Sasuke menaruh amplop tersebut di atas futon. "Jika kau tidak mengambilnya, maka aku akan merasa sangat tidak berguna," lirihnya, menatap Itachi sungguh-sungguh. Iapun beranjak dari atas futon, hendak ke kamar mandi.

Tubuh Itachi bergetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Brengsek. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke? Tidakkah dia berpikir mengambil uang ini sama saja dengan memakan darah dan keringat Sasuke? Ya, bagi Itachi masih baik jika dia memakan keringat Sasuke, namun… jika mengingat darimana Sasuke mendapatkan uang itu, Itachi tidak dapat menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Itachi sangat menyesal pernah mengenalkan dunia tersebut pada Sasuke. Itachi menyesal pernah mengajak Sasuke ke tempat itu dikarenakan dia tidak memiliki sosok yang bisa mengasuh Sasuke pada saat dia ingin bertarung.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENGAMBIL UANG ITU!" suara teriakan Itachi menggema di dalam gubuk Uchiha, membuat anak-anak Namikaze kontan langsung menutup telinga mereka, sedangkan para tamu lainnya conge dalam waktu seketika.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap nanar Itachi. "JIKA AKU TIDAK DAPAT MEMBAHAGIAKANMU BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBAHAGIAKANNYA?!"

Seluruh orang di tempat itu shock mendengar suara Sasuke. Bahkan mereka semakin terkejut, ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang nampak penuh dengan rasa sakit hati.

"Sa—Sasuke?" gumam Itachi, tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. "Ambilah uang ini. Setidaknya, aku berpikir jika aku memang bisa membahagiakan orang yang ingin aku bahagiakan," ujar Sasuke sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Itachi di belakang sana.

.

.

 _Dia terus mencoba untukmu…_

 _Saat mentalnya terasa lelah, dia terus mencoba.._

 _Saat fisiknya terluka, dia terus mencoba.._

 _Ya, dia terus mencoba mengejarmu, tanpa henti…_

 _Hanya agar bisa berada di sisimu…_

 _Dan…._

 _Membahagiakannya.._

 _Naruto-nii…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto menatap ponselnya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada sang adik, namun Kyuubi kunjung tidak bisa dihubungi. Menghabiskan rasa penasarannya, pada akhirnya, di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju ini, Naruto kembali menekan tombol pada ponselnya. Ia kembali menghubungi Kyuubi untuk membicarakan semuanya. Naruto pun menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, menanti jawaban dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Kyuubi menjawab. Walaupun nada suaranya terdengar malas.

"Kenapa dia memaksakan diri?!" tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Naruto langsung bertanya. "Aku Naruto Namikaze, tidak usah diberi seperti itupun a—

"TURUNKAN EGOMU!" teriak Kyuubi, memotong ucapan Naruto. Cukup sudah dia melayani tingkah arogan sang kakak.

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" teriak Naruto, tidak mau kalah bermain urat.

"KAU MEMANG BERKEPALA BATU!" kali ini Kyuubi membalas Naruto. "Sebelum semua ini terjadi, ayah pernah menemuinya, dan mengatakan banyak hal mengenai hubungan kalian berdua," jelas Kyuubi.

Naruto terpana sejenak disaat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. A—ayah pernah menemui Sasuke? Tetapi, bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak tahu? Kenapa Sasuke tidak cerita padanya? Kyuubi merasa jika ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dengan tidak ceritanya Sasuke pada Naruto, berarti sang ayah telah membicarakan hal tidak baik pada Sasuke. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terus memikirkan ini rasanya membuat Naruto semakin frustasi. Sial. Kenapa urusan ini lebih berat dari urusan uang miliaran perusahaannya?

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada serak, menahan emosinya.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Dia berpikir sejenak untuk hubungan kalian berdua. Dia berpikir mengenai masa depan kalian, hingga dia membuat keputusan,"

"Masa depan kita?" beo Naruto.

Di seberang sana Kyuubi menganggukan kepala, seolah dia sedang bertatapan muka langsung dengan Naruto. "Kau tahu hari dimana aku terlambat ke kantor?" tanya Kyuubi. "Itulah hari dimana aku yang bersama ayahku dicegat olehnya."

Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam, menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kyuubi.

 **Flashback**

Minato dan Kyuubi saling beradu pandang dikala di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Pemuda tersebut menatap kedua Namikaze dengan ekspresi serius. Ha-ah, tidak disangka-sangka, baru saja mereka keluar dari kafe, tempat Minato dan Kyuubi membahas pekerjaan, mereka harus dicegah oleh Sasuke. Kedua Namikaze itupun saling pandang, tidak mengerti untuk apa Sasuke berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Para penjaga kedua Namikaze mulai berdatangan, tetapi Minato mencegah para penjaga itu untuk mendekat, dan segera menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto untuk masa depanku," ujar Sasuke, dengan penuh keyakinan. Tidak ada angin atau hujan, tiba-tiba dia berucap demikian. "Walaupun kau mengatakan, jika otakku sungguh dangkal, dan aku gegabah karena sudah menentukan garis takdirku. Namun, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah membuat keputusan ini," Sasuke menatap Minato dan Kyuubi dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kyuubi tidak percaya ada orang yang berani berbicara seperti ini pada Minato. Biasanya, orang yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya pasti langsung bernyali ciut. Oh, gila! Bermental seperti apa Sasuke ini? Kenapa dia bisa berani berdiri di hadapan Minato yang notabene sangat menyeramkan. Kyuubi hanya bisa menggeleng atas tingkah gila pacar kakaknya.

"Sudah aku katakan, bukan, jika anak-anakku tidak butuh seseorang biasa sepertimu di sisinya," ujar Minato dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu jika menjadi lulusan terbaik, serta bekerja di perusahaan besar adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Ya, aku setuju karena hal seperti itu bukanlah cita-citaku. Hal kecil seperti itu hanyalah hal dasar untuk memperoleh impianku sebenarnya."

"Katakan saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan," Minato menggeser lengan kemejanya untuk melihat jam tangan. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar tetek-bengek tentang pikiranmu," lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika Naruto adalah masa depanku. Membahagiakan dirinya yang memiliki kekuatan, kekayaan, dan segala hal yang dia miliki adalah impianku. Bersama dirinya, dan membuat dirinya terus berada di sisiku adalah hal yang aku impikan," Sasuke berkata dengan lugas dan mantap. "Mimpi berat seperti itu, tidaklah mudah diraih, bukan? Bagiku, membahagiakan orang yang sudah memiliki segala-galanya adalah prestasi yang sangat hebat."

"KAU—

"Tidak semua orang memiliki mimpi seperti itu, Minato-sama," Sasuke memotong ucapan Minato. "Jika ditanya, pasti semua orang ingin berada di sisi anakmu, dan bahagia karenanya, tetapi…," Sasuke megantung ucapannya. "Hanya segelintir orang yang berniat dan ingin membahagiakan anakmu, bukan?" tanya Sasuke. "Oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah tinggal diam, jika kau menghina mimpiku yang ini… karena mimpi yang seperti ini siapa tahu saja… hanya dimiliki olehku," Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari.

Minato mendengus, mentertawakan Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu banyak bicara karena semua hal bisa terjadi jika ada hasilnya," ujar Minato, berpikir jika Sasuke hanya omong kosong saja.

Sasuke membalas perkataan Minato dengan senyuman. Ia sangat yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pun membungkuk hormat pada Minato. "Selamat pagi, Minato-sama," ujar Sasuke, sebelum membalikan badan, dan meninggalkan Minato dan Kyuubi di belakang sana.

Di saat itu, Kyuubi menatap ekspresi ayahnya dari sudut mata. Kyuubi dapat melihat aura berbahaya keluar dari diri sang ayah. Namun, Kyuubi pun tidak dapat menampik, jika aura keyakinan yang sangat besar muncul dari diri Sasuke. Demi sang kekasih, Sasuke rela melakukan apapun. Bahkan, menantang Minato yang jelas-jelas lebih unggul dari dirinya.

.

 _Memang dia terdengar gegabah…_

 _Memang dia telah menentukan masa depannya yang masih panjang…_

 _Tetapi…_

 _Bagi dirinya…_

 _Meraih masa depan bersama orang yang dicintainya adalah…_

 _Satu-satunya alasan untuk hidup.._

 **End Flashback**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika ayah menemuinya?!" seru Naruto dikala menemukan kenyataan mengenai kekasihnya selama ini. Rasa menyesal langsung menghampiri Naruto. Ia sangat menyesal. Telah menyesal karena berpikir untuk menghina dan menyampakan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas selalu mencintai, dan menghargai dirinya.

"Masalah itu karena aku tidak ingin ikut campur, dia memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, dan…" Kyuubi terdiam sejenak.

"Dan?" dengan tidak sabaran Naruto bertanya.

"Tidakkah menarik Naruto Namikaze yang dikenal sebagai pangeran sempurna, terjatuh, tertatih-tatih karena patah hati?" Kyuubi terkekeh iblis.

"KYUUBI!" pekik Naruto, tidak menyangka adiknya sungguh menyebalkan seperti setan. Dasar brengsek.

Tutttt… Tutttt…

Setelah mengungkapkan semua hal yang harus diceritakan Kyuubi cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya. Ya, walaupun dia tahu Naruto sedang galau, dan tidak mungkin menghajar orang untuk sekarang ini, tetapi dia masih perlu mewaspadai Naruto, jika di hari ke depannya Naruto sudah _sembuh._

Suara putusnya hubungan telepon membuat Naruto menatap layar ponselnya.

Mati?

Kyuubi mematikan ponselnya lagi?!

"AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, KYUUBI!" teriak Naruto, tepat di depan ponselnya. "AWAS, KAU!" ancamnya. Ia akan menulis di dalam otaknya baik-baik, jika dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan adik keduanya itu.

Naruto yang putus asa, kesal, marah, sedih, dan merasakan berbagai macam perasaan buruk lainnya melempar ponsel tersebut ke atas jok. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto menatap jendela. Ia menatap papan billboard di sepanjang jalan yang dia lalui. Melihat papan-papan iklan tersebut, lagi-lagi ingatannya tentang ucapan Kyuubi terbesit di pikirannya. Apa benar Sasuke berniat untuk menyewa papan iklan? Untuk apa? Untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Naruto dengan cara terbuka-bebas?

Rasa frustasi membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak. Ia merasa dunianya berputar. Sekarang, akibat perbuatan dirinya, ialah yang takut kehilangan Sasuke. Ia takut kehilangan sosok yang membuatnya serasa sesak seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, sekarang ini dia sedang ulang tahun. Apakah memang dia harus kehilangan orang paling berharga di dalam kehidupannya? Naruto mencoba menahan rasa sedihnya. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Sasuke. Ia harus bertemu dengan sosok tersebut. Tetapi, dimana dia?!

Deg!

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat memaksa dirinya untuk menatap ke samping. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Sejenak dia termangu. Ia tidak dapat berbicara, ketika sosok yang dia cari tepat berada di luar sana, termenung sendiri.

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk meraih ponselnya. Tanpa melihat layar ponsel, seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, Naruto menekan tombol di ponsel tersebut.

Naruto menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Ya, nii-san?" jawab seorang pemuda di seberang sana. "Kau dimana, Nii-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda tersebut terdengar khawatir.

"Nagato, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Naruto dikala tangannya bergetar, dan tatapannya berubah nanar—tidak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Ia tidak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda yang duduk di pembatas jalan, melamun sendirian.

 _Ya, Tuhan…_

 _Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Sasuke?_

.

.

.

Sembari membawa segelas karton mie instan di tangannya, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah sosok pemuda yang melamun di pinggir jalan. Naruto mencium aroma mie instan tersebut dan menghela nafas sejenak, memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah pemuda tersebut. Ia melangkah perlahan, seolah takut meganggu pemuda di dekatnya, jika dia membuat kegaduhan sedikit saja.

Naruto mencium aroma mie di tangannya, kemudian menikmati air mie instan tersebut sedikit. "Hooooh, tidak menyangka makanan rakyat jelata ternyata sungguh enak," ujar Naruto sembari menyeruput makanan di tangannya. Ia tidak berbohong. Mie ramen instan di tangannya memang sangat sedap. "Ini akan menjadi makanan fave-ku—hei, kau sedang apa di sini?" Naruto berpura-pura terkejut, ketika melihat sosok Sasuke.

"….," Sasuke tidaklah menggubris keberadaan Naruto. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap poster pinggir jalan yang sudah dicabut oleh para pengurus jalan. Hati Naruto terasa diiris, ketika melihat poster-poster yang sudah tergulung itu, dan siap dibuang. Jadi, seperti ini hal yang telah disiapkan oleh Sasuke untuknya? Menurut informasi yang Kyuubi berikan, Sasuke telah menyewa tempat ini untuk acara ulang tahun Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan mendapatkan teman, sebelum Sasuke melakukan hal gila di depan semua orang.

Menduga-duga acara gagal yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Sasuke, membuat Naruto teringat ucapannya beberapa tahun lalu. Naruto teringat akan ceritanya pada Sasuke. Ia teringat telah bercerita pada Sasuke jika dia tidaklah memiliki cukup banyak teman di masa-masa sekolah, dan kuliah, hingga tanpa sadar, dia merasa kesepian. Sosok teman bagi Naruto hanyalah buku, orang-orang penting di luar sana, dan keluarganya. Adapun teman baik, teman tersebut sulit sekali ditemui. Ya, di saat itulah, Naruto merasa sepi. Ia merasa dirinya hanyalah sendirian, hingga Sasuke masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Naruto mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke masih mengingat keluh-kesahnya di masa lalu. Apakah dibalik sifat dingin dan tidak pedulian Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke itu adalah pendengar yang baik, dan selalu mengingat ucapan orang-orang terdekatnya?

Naruto menggeleng. Ini bukan saatnya dia merasa sedih, atau berdiam diri. "A—apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau akan melakukan pemujaan di tempat ini," Naruto terkekeh, mentertawakan leluconnya sendiri. "Hei, kau jangan gila! Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film horor? Apa kau tidak tahu paranormal activity…. Ngg.. film yang… yang—sudahlah!" Naruto menghela nafas, merasa guyonannya tidaklah lucu, dan membuat suasana semakin dingin. Lagipula, untuk apa dia menceritakan cerita horor, ketika dia tidak pernah menonton film menyebalkan seperti itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Ia menatap raut wajah Sasuke. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Apakah Sasuke tidak mau berbicara padanya? Apakah Sasuke marah pada dirinya? Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Tentu saja Sasuke marah. Ia telah berlaku kasar pada Sasuke. Ia telah mempermalukan Sasuke, dan merendahkan harga diri Sasuke. Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Jika, Sasuke tidak memaafkannya, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Seorang ayah pernah mendatangi diriku, perihal anaknya," Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, di saat Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Ia menatap sosok Sasuke dalam diamnya. "Kami berbicara sebentar. Namun, untukku, pembicaraan kurang lima belas menit itu, membuatku berpikir… siapa diriku? Ingin menjadi apa aku? Apa tujuanku berada di dunia ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk orang-orang terdekatku."

Naruto hanya bisa menyimak Sasuke. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang ingin dia ucapkan sekarang ini. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Sasuke, dan memasukkan setiap kata Sasuke ke dalam hatinya, hingga dia tidak akan pernah melupakan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Setiap aku bertanya tentang hal tersebut di dalam pikiranku, aku hanya bisa membayangkan seseorang," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku hanya bisa memiliki satu jawaban," Sasuke beranjak dari pembatas jalan, dan menghadap Naruto, menatap sang Namikaze. "Aku ingin hidup dan melakukan segalanya untuk orang yang aku sayangi," Sasuke menatap jalan di bawahnya. "Aku ingin membahagiakannya, walaupun hal tersebut terdengar mustahil bagi semua orang."

Naruto tidak dapat percaya, jika semua orang beranggapan konyol seperti ini, mengenai dirinya. Memangnya mereka siapa berani berpikir jika seorang Namikaze Naruto sudah sangat bahagia, dan sempurna, sehingga tidak perlu mencari kebahagiaan lagi? Ah, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu! Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu, seperti apa perasaan Naruto sekarang ini. Mereka tidak tahu, hal gila apa yang terjadi selama berminggu-minggu ini, ketika Naruto nyaris kehilangan satu hal paling membahagiakan di dalam hidupnya. Ya, mereka tidak akan tahu, hanya satu hal yang bisa membahagiakan Naruto, yaitu…

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Namun!" seru Sasuke, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan. "Membuat kejutan untuknya yang aku duga akan membuatnya bahagia saja gagal," Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Bagaimana aku bisa berada ada di sampingnya, dan membahagiakannya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Konyol, kan?" tanyanya, ketika Naruto dapat melihat dua mata Sasuke yang memerah, seperti dirinya. Apakah Sasuke habis menangis, atau cuaca dingin serta asap mobilkah yang membuat kedua mata itu memerah?

Ah, sepertinya, Naruto harus memberi waktu sebentar untuk Sasuke.

Naruto cepat-cepat memakan mie di tangannya. Ia menghabiskan mie nikmat itu dalam waktu sekejap sebelum sang pemuda mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang bisa dia perintah. "Hei, ya, kau yang ada di sana!" teriak Naruto pada seseorang, dibandingkan pada pengawal yang telah melakukan barikade, mencegah orang-orang mendekat ke arah dirinya.

Pria yang sejak tadi sibuk mengambil foto Naruto dan Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Iapun masuk ke dalam barikade, mendekat ke arah Naruto, ketika sang Namikaze mengulurkan bungkus mie ramen ke arah pemuda itu. "Daripada kau mengambil foto tidak jelas, cepat ambil ini dan buanglah ke tempat sampah!" perintah Naruto.

Sifat Naruto membuat pria tersebut terperangah. Ia bingung harus menuruti perintah Naruto atau tidak. "Hei, memangnya aku gembel?!" seru pria tersebut, ternyata lebih memilih memegang harga dirinya di depan orang-orang, walaupun dia takut pada Naruto yang notabene bisa membuatnya miskin dalam waktu satu jam.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia merogoh saku celananya. "Berisik kau! Ambil uang ini, dan buang sampah itu!" ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan uang tersebut pada sang pria.

Sang pria tersebut menatap jumlah uang yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Dasar orang kaya pemalas. Tetapi lumayan, sih!" ujar sang pria. Iapun mengambil sampah tersebut, dan dengan senang hati melangkah keluar barikade untuk membuang sampah. Di saat itu, semua orang yang menonton drama mereka iri dengan sang pria karena bisa dekat dengan Naruto Namikaze, dan masuk ke dalam cerita ini, walaupun namanya disamarkan.

.

Setelah adegan iklan tidak jelas tadi, Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Hufff.." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang kenyang karena telah terisi.

Sasuke melirikan matanya sejenak ke arah perut Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak pandai berkata-kata mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk diucapkan pada Sasuke. "Aku…," desah Naruto. "AKU ADALAH NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang sudah mengenal Naruto, tentu saja hanya menatap Naruto dengan malas. "Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku memiliki kebebasan dibandingkan siapapun. Aku tidak terkekang," Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Jangan bercanda, Uchiha!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Pikir dengan otakmu!" Naruto menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. "Dengan kekuasaanku sebegitu besarnya, untuk apa aku berada di sampingmu? Untuk apa aku berada di sisi seseorang yang tidak membuatku nyaman?" tanya beruntun Naruto. "Ingat. Banyak sekali orang yang rela bersujud di kakiku agar bisa berada di sisiku, dan seharusnya kau bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku lebih memilih diam di dekatmu?" Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya, dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Sasuke tetap tidak menatap Naruto, seolah ucapan Naruto tidak menyentuh dirinya. Ia tetap menatap jalan di bawahnya, seolah tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik dari jalanan tersebut.

Naruto merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyusun kata yang baik dari ini semua? Kenapa dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mendasar seperti itu? Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. Ia tidak dapat berkata apapun, ketika dia sangat bodoh dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia hanya bisa berucap kasar, tanpa bisa memperbaiki semua ucapannya. Naruto menyesali kebodohannya. Ia telah menyesal karena tidak percaya pada Sasuke, dan terlalu membawa emosinya, ketika Sasuke sangat percaya pada dirinya.

"Sasuke…," lirih Naruto, menyerah dengan pikiran gilanya. Persetan dengan rangkaian kata baik untuk detik ini. Ia harus bicara, apapun yang terjadi. "Sasuke…," panggil Naruto, ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja, tidak menggubris ucapannya. "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu," jujur Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto terkejut, seolah Naruto sosok asing bagi dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," bisik Naruto, terdengar serak di telinga Sasuke. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku bertahan di sisimu sampai selama ini? Karena aku selalu merasa nyaman, dan mencintaimu," lanjut Naruto. Entah sudah berapa banyak dia mengucapkan cinta pada Sasuke di dalam detik ini. "Bersama dirimu membuatku selalu merasa menjadi diriku sendiri," Naruto tertawa miris. "Bersama dirimu, aku selalu merasa bahagia," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, jika kau berbuat curang dan jahat padaku, aku pastilah akan marah dan merasa sedih karena aku…," Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, mengelus wajah Sasuke. "Aku… takut kehilangan dirimu. Aku takut kehilangan kebahagiaanku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Sasuke," bisiknya.

Ucapan Naruto tidaklah membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar, melainkan mencelos dalam waktu seketika. Dalam waktu beberapa tahun. Dalam masa mereka berpacaran, baru kali ini Naruto mengucapkan perasaannya secara frontal. Ya, memang Sasuke tahu, jika Naruto sangat menyayanginya, walaupun dari cara Naruto bersikap. Namun, Naruto mengucapkan perasaannya sampai seperti ini tidaklah pernah terbayangkan oleh Sasuke. Bahkan, perasaan Naruto yang seperti ini tidak pernah terbesit di pikiran Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung, atau merasa bersalah pada keluarga Namikaze karena telah membuat salah satu orang penting di keluarga itu menyerahkan hatinya pada pemuda biasa seperti dirinya.

Sasuke mencoba mencari kata untuk membalas Naruto. Sama halnya dengan sang Namikaze, di saat seperti ini, dia akan menjadi seperti orang bodoh nan sangat kaku. "Na—Naruto, kau tidak bercanda, bu—

MATI!

Tiba-tiba, secara serentak, lampu jalan dan lampu gedung-gedung di sekitar mereka mati total. Sekarang, tinggalah cahaya lampu mobil yang menerangi daerah sekitar mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan dari sepanjang juru jalan, pertanda rasa takutnya para wanita di saat kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Seluruh orang pun mulai panik. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, atau menyentuh benda apapun.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, membiasakan matanya di dalam kegelapan. Sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, harus mati lampu? Tidak biasanya, di tempat ini terjadi pemadaman. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tempat ini terkenal sebagai tempat yang mewah, dan tidak boleh sedikit pun kehilangan listrik, kecuali pada hari satu jam mematikan lampu sedunia. Naruto sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya, dikala terdengar suara gaduh dari sisinya.

CKLEK!

Kedua mata Naruto memincing tajam, mengenal suara tersebut.

"HEI!" Naruto melihat titik-titik cahaya muncul dari arah seberang jalan. Cahaya yang sepertinya berasal dari senter mendekat, seperti dibawakan oleh sesuatu atau seseorang?

"CEPAT, BERLUTUT!" teriak dari salah satu orang yang membawa cahaya tersebut.

"Sa—SASUKE!" Naruto mulai panik dikala orang di dekatnya memerintah seseorang untuk berlutut. Astaga. Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan disiksa? Pikir Naruto, khawatir. Ia mulai berpikir cepat, mencari cara agar bisa menghajar orang-orang tersebut.

"BERLUTUT! BERLUTUT!" teriak orang-orang tersebut diiringi dengan suara keributan yang menimbulkan kericuhan.

"HEI, SEBENARNYA ADA APA?!" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di dekatnya ini, ketika cahaya mobil pun seolah tidak ada. Sial. Di saat seperti ini, kemana semua kendaraan itu?

TAS!

Lampu di sekitar mereka pun berangsur-angsur mulai menyala.

Mata Naruto silau seketika. Naruto menyipitkan mata, membiasakan diri pada cahaya di sekitarnya. Ia melihat banyak sekali orang yang menundukan tubuhnya, terpengaruh oleh teriakan tadi. Naruto pun lekas menatap ke samping, dan kedua matanya terbelalak. Astaga! Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia nyaris meledak marah dikala melihat Sasuke sedang tertunduk, dengan orang-orang memakai senjata api yang sibuk menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Naruto, tidak terima perilaku orang-orang tersebut pada Sasuke. Tetapi suara pelatuk, membuat Naruto bungkam, tidak berani maju lebih jauh.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari bantuan. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun petugas polisi di sekitar mereka. Bahkan, kenapa semua penjaganya diam saja? Apakah mereka sudah gila?!

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam saja?!" Naruto murka. Ia akan menendang bokong para penjaga tersebut, ketika salah satu dari orang yang mengepung Sasuke menyondongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Bergerak sedikit saja dari tempat Naruto-bocchama berpijak, maka Uchiha-san tidak akan selamat," ancam orang tersebut. Naruto panik.

Double shit!

Kemana para petugas itu, di saat dirinya membutuhkan pertolongan? Naruto menatap miris Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang-orang ini. Sampai manapun, dia akan mencari orang-orang ini, dan membuat perhitungan dengan orang brengsek ini.

Salah satu dari mereka menempelkan ujung pistol pada dagu Sasuke. Orang tersebut mengarahkan wajah Sasuke pada salah satu gedung bertingkat di tempat itu. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan melihat ke arah gedung tersebut. Mereka berdua pun terperangah, ketika melihat tulisan di gedung tersebut. "Cepat baca, atau aku tembak!" teriak salah satu dari orang tersebut. "CEPAT BACA!" perintahnya.

" _Will you marrie me,_ Naruto Namikaze?" gumam Naruto, membaca tulisan di billboard besar itu dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Para penonton drama inipun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, menuntut penjelasan dari sang Namikaze atas adegan kekerasan ini.

"Hei, bukan aku yang melakukan ini semua!" teriak Naruto, tidak suka cara pandang orang-orang pada peristiwa ini. "Meski aku terkadang melakukan tindakan gila, tetapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini pada dia!" tunjuk Naruto, meyakinkan orang-orang yang masih saja menatapnya curiga. "Aku bersumpah!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. "Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu!" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, menatap sang Uchiha dengan pandangan miris.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, iapun tidak tahu kenapa hal gila seperti ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa anak buah Naruto bisa berhianat seluruhnya seperti itu. Kenapa orang-orang ini tiba-tiba muncul. Kepala Sasuke terasa ingin pecah. Selain pusing karena emosi, Sasuke harus dipusingkan dengan hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Ayo, baca saja!" teriak salah satu dari penonton.

"BACA SAJA! KAU INGIN MATI?!" teriak penonton lainnya.

"APA SUSAHNYA BACA?! APA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAI KEKASIHMU?!" dengan berapi-api salah satu penonton berteriak. Yeah, sepertinya dia fujoshi.

Sasuke termenung sejenak, tidak berani bertindak gegabah. Memang membaca tulisan tersebut, dan mengucapkannya dengan lantang merupakan perkara mudah. Tetapi dampak dari ucapan tersebut pastilah akan terasa berat bagi Sasuke. Selain mempertaruhkan masa depan Sasuke, tulisan tersebut pun pastilah berpengaruh pada Naruto. Sang Uchiha berpikir jika hari ini, di saat keadaan Sasuke seperti ini, bukanlah saatnya sang Uchiha mengucapkan hal penting seperti ini. Terlebih diucapkan dalam keadaan terpaksa dan desakan. Sungguh konyol!

Namun…

Sasuke tetap menatap Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto dengan serius. Sasuke mulai bergerak. Ia berlutut dihadapan Naruto, ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya siap menembak kepalanya. "Konoha, 10 Oktober 2015. Pukul 11.30 Malam," ujar Sasuke. "Yang tersayang, Kakak, sahabat, kekasih, om—Namikaze Naruto…," dengan konyol nan membuat Naruto teringat peristiwa di atas ranjang itu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saya selaku pihak pertama, Sasuke Uchiha. Berpropesi mencintai. Dengan ini memberi janji pada Naruto Namikaze, selaku pihak kedua, berpropesi dicintai untuk mendengarkan dan memegang ucapan saya. Yang sebagai berikut….," Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Pasal satu, pihak pertama berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti pihak kedua, dan begitu juga sebaliknya," Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Pasal dua, Pihak pertama, berjanji akan selalu terbuka pada pihak kedua, apapun masalahnya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas sebelum menariknya kembali. "Pasal tiga, Pihak pertama dan kedua akan selalu saling memberi cinta dimanapun, kapanpun, dan apapun kondisinya," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Pasal keempat… aturan atau pasal-pasal di atas dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu, sesuai dengan…," ujar Sasuke, dengan ekspresi serius setengah mati. Tidak ada humor sedikit pun. "Pihak kedua," Sasuke berbicara lemah, seperti menyerahkan segala nasibnya pada Naruto.

Krik… Krik… Krik…

Tiba-tiba kota Konoha terasa hening bagi semua orang. Semua penonton dan penodong pistol Sasuke terperangah dengan ucapan sang Uchiha. A—apa ini? Tadi itu apa? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengucapkan kata seperti itu? Tidak ada satupun yang percaya ada kata-kata lamaran seperti ini.

"Saya mengucapkan janji-janji tersebut tanpa paksaan, dan dalam keadaan sangat sadar. Tertanda, Sasuke Uchiha," dengan percaya dirinya, dan merasa ucapannya sangat berbobot, Sasuke mengakhiri janjinya.

"Oh, my God! Apa yang sebenarnya dia ucapkan?" seorang pemuda berucap dengan mulut menganga, tidak sadar jika dia telah menjatuhkan ice cream creapesnya ke atas tanah. Man… tidak usah terpukau seperti itu dengan Sasuke yang memang dari lahirnya selalu membuat terheran-heran banyak orang.

"Apakah itu yang disebut melloby, Naruto Namikaze?" tanya salah satu penonton, ngeri dengan hubungan Naruto dan kekasihnya. Jangan bilang, berbicara dengan Naruto harus menggunakan bahasa bisnis? Ish, untung saja dia bukan kekasih Naruto. Sang penonton menjadi heran, kenapa dia sempat menyukai Naruto. Astaga! Selain _melamar_ Naruto, Sasuke pun berhasil menurunkan pasaran Naruto.

"Naruto, sebagai tanda persetujuan janji tersebut…," Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Ia tersenyum sebaik mungkin, walau terlihat kaku di mata orang-orang.

Rogoh.

Sasuke mencari benda tersebut.

Eh?

Rogoh.

Eh, tidak ada?

Kemana benda itu?

Rogoh.

Tidak ada.

Kemana benda itu?

Ti—TIDAK ADA?!

Sasuke panik, ketika benda yang seharusnya ada di saku celananya tidak.

"Kau mencari ini, Sasuke?" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku mantelnya. Ia menunjukan kotak tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya!" seru Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengambil kotak tersebut, dan membukanya. Ia menunjukan isi kotak tersebut ke arah Naruto. Orang-orang hanya bisa terpukau dengan cara Sasuke melamar sang pangeran Namikaze. Baru kali ini mereka melihat hadiah sudah lebih dulu sampai pada pihak yang akan diberi. "Maukah kau menerima _Down Payment_ sebelum aku datang kembali dengan keadaan lebih baik, dan berani memergerkan diri kita dengan kausal-kausal suci di depan Tuhan?" Sasuke pun meng-DP Naruto dengan _elitnya_. "Dengan harapan yang penuh, saya meminta terimalah ini sebagai pembayaran di muka," Sasuke berdiri sembari melepas cincin tersebut dari kotaknya.

Naruto hanya bisa cengo di saat melihat cincin di hadapannya. Iapun menggeleng, ketika mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa dia melongo? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu tadi? Dia ada dimana? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti hilang ingatan? Naruto pun fokus kembali pada dunianya. Ia baru sadar, jika Sasuke baru saja menawarkan DP pada dirinya. Ingat! DP! Bukan Penyanyi Dangdut di salah satu Negara di Asia Tenggara ataupun MELAMAR! Tetapi, Down Payment. Pembayaran dimuka.

"BELI! BELI! BELI! BELI!" teriak para penonton, semangat. Memangnya, Sasuke sedang jualan atau apa, sehingga Naruto harus membeli sesuatu dari Sasuke.

"AMBIL DP-NYA KAKAK!" suara tidak asing terdengar dari kerumunan orang-orang sinting itu. Saat Naruto lihat, rupanya adik-adiknya lah yang berteriak sangat lantang. Oh, yeah! Jangan bilang adegan menyeramkan tadi akibat para Namikaze, dan teman-temannya. Naruto baru sadar, jika orang-orang yang sempat menodongkan pistol pada Sasuke sudah menghilang, bahkan kini berdiri di sisi anak-anak Namikaze, melindungi anak-anak itu.

Naruto menatap sinis Sai dan Shukaku. Oh, yeah! Harusnya dia sudah menduga jika orang-orang ini memang paling pandai membuat orang ketar-ketir, dan pasti terlibat dalam segala permainan bahaya di sekitar Naruto. Cih! Sekarang Naruto yakin jika dua orang itu berasal dari dunia bawah tanah, sehingga memiliki senjata api untuk anak buah mereka. Pantas saja, orang-orang tadi yang menyerang Sasuke sangat menyeramkan.

"HUWOOOOOOOO LAKUKAN MOU (?), KAKAK!" teriak Nagato, seolah mengerti arti MOU saja. Dasar bocah omong kosong. Chk, Naruto yakin jika Nagato mendapatkan kata itu pada saat mendengar perbincangan Naruto dan ayahnya.

Naruto menyisir rambutnya. "Apa boleh buat. Chk, baiklah jika kalian memaksa," ujar Naruto, memegang harga dirinya. Seolah sangat terpaksa untuk mengikuti acara ini. "Karena aku baik hati, asalkan kau tidak melakukan pencicilan pada cintamu, maka apa boleh buat, aku harus menerimanya," Naruto terkekeh, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut. "Penonton senang, kitapun senang, bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"DP! DP! DP!" para penonton pun semakin teriak—menyemangati Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dengan ekspresi arogan khasnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, walau wajahnya memerah. Semerah buat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menyentuh jari Naruto. Dengan senyum malu-malu, ia memasukkan cincin tersebut ke dalam jari Naruto. Ia menatap salah satu jari Naruto yang sudah dihiasi cincin berbentuk sederhana terbuat dari mas putih, dengan satu blue diamond berukuran kecil yang disimpan merata dengan permukaan cincin tersebut, pas digunakan oleh Naruto yang aktif, dan memiliki segudang aktivitas. Spontan Sasuke mengecup cincin tersebut, seperti seorang pangeran yang baru saja mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Naruto tersenyum samar ketika melihat cincin tersebut. Ia tidak dapat menutupi ekspresi bahagianya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, memeluk Naruto erat. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh orang dicintainya dalam-dalam.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia mengecup pundak Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berbeda sekali dengan ucapan berbisanya. Kedua mata Naruto menatap pinggir wajah Sasuke dengan sinis. "—Ingat satu hal, aku ini bertipe rentenir. Aku menarifkan bunga tinggi untuk hubungan kita," bisik Naruto, tanpa didengar oleh siapapun. "Selain itu, aku adalah pengakuisisi yang sangat kejam," ancam Naruto, terdengar tidak main-main.

Sasuke mengurai pelukan mereka. Ia menatap wajah bahagia sang Namikaze. "Hn, katakan saja bunganya berapa," tanya Sasuke.

"Banyak. Sangat banyak," ujar Naruto, terdengar rakus.

"Begitu, ya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap jam di salah satu papan iklan di tengah kota itu. 11.50. Masih ada waktu untuk… Sasuke menatap Naruto kembali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, heran dengan tatapan Sasuke.

Berciuman a la drama-drama picisan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Ia melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakus, menunjukan perasaannya. Sang Uchiha pun melingkarkan keduanya di pinggang Naruto. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto, meminta kehangatan dari sang uke. Di saat itu, seluruh orang sibuk mengambil momen dirinya dengan kamera, bahkan bersiul, mengejek pasangan gila ini.

Sasuke melepas pagutan bibirnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Bunganya kurang," ujar Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan bibir membengkak akibat lumatan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha kembali mencium Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kembali setelah melepas ciuman mereka kembali.

"Kurang!" seru Naruto dengan kekehan pelan, terlihat menyebalkan di mata adik-adiknya. Dasar mesum.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto, sama mesumnya dengan sang uke. Well, memang di saat seme kencing berdiri, uke pastilah akan kencing sambil berlari, bukan? Uke apaan? Uke dikejar-kejar seme—sepertinya~ Author pun mulai ngaco—mengarang peribahasa sembarangan.

"Kurang!" seru Naruto sebelum Sasuke kembali menciumnya kembali.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua dari mereka pun berbagi emosi dan perasaan, hingga nafas mereka habis, dan mereka melepas ciuman, saling berpelukan untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar, dan isakkan kecil terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Naruto?" bisik Sasuke, bermaksud melihat wajah Naruto, ketika sang Namikaze menahan Sasuke agar tidak mengurai pelukan mereka.

"Diamlah, aku sedang menangis tampan a la Namikaze Naruto!" bisik Naruto, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. "Diamlah, dan jangan sampai reader maupun penonton di sini tahu aku sedang mengeluarkan cairan istimewa," Naruto berucap sambil terisak pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, ketika melihat tingkah Naruto. "Dasar, memangnya ada menangis tampan?" Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, dan membiarkan pundaknya basah, terkena ingus. Sasuke jadi tidak yakin Naruto nangis sepenuhnya. Jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin memeperkan ingus yang keluar karena tidak membawa sapu tangan.

"KALIAN SEMUA MAKANLAH DI RESTORAN SEKITAR SINI YANG KALIAN INGINKAN!" teriak Naruto tanpa merubah posisinya dengan Sasuke. Sembari mengelus-eluskan hidungnya pada pundak Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. "INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU YANG PALING MEMBAHAGIAKAN, SEMUA AKU TRAKTIR!" ujar Naruto, mulai kambuh sikap menghambur-hamburkan uangnya.

"HUWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak para penonton serta orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan para bodyguard para Namikaze pun memekik bahagia. "KAU MEMANG PALING TAMPAN, DAN TERBAIK NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" ujar mereka serentak.

Jawaban orang-orang tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum sangat puas. "Ada, bukan?" ujar Naruto, dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Aku memang tampan, ketika nangis a la ini," Sasuke dapat merasakan senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibir Naruto. "Ditambah baik lagi~" ujar Naruto dengan nada sing a song, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan menggeleng. Tidak percaya ada orang seperti Naruto di dunia ini.

Ya, dia tidak percaya ada orang seperti Naruto..

Yang bisa mencintainya…

Dan bahagia karena dirinya…

Ini benar-benar sungguh ajaib bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

Membuat Sasuke berpikir..

Entah siapa yang diberi kado di malam indah ini...

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Om," ujar Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto.

"Berisik, Berondong! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi," Naruto menggerutu kesal. Tetapi, senyuman bahagia masih terlukis di bibirnya. "Terima kasih Sasuke. Untuk semuanya," mereka pun berbagi kembali kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir mereka, tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi kebahgiaan di raut wajah mereka.

 **Tazmaniadevil**

Kyuubi menurunkan teropongnya. Ia menghela nafas, dan termenung sejenak setelah memastikan kakaknya baik-baik saja di bawah sana. Berbeda dengan adik-adiknya yang menghampiri Naruto, Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk diam di salah satu puncak tertinggi gedung, dan mengamati kakaknya dari kejauhan. Ya, memang lebih baik Kyuubi diam di tempat ini, daripada membuat mood Naruto yang sedang baik menjadi sangat baik karena melihat wajahnya.

Itachi yang menemani Kyuubi sejak tadi menatap Kyuubi dari sudut matanya. Sang pemuda memang menyebalkan, tengil, dan usil. Tetapi di saat sendiri, Itachi selalu melihat keseriusan Kyuubi dalam bekerja, atau menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya, Itachi tahu seberapa sayangnya Kyuubi pada sang kakak. Kyuubi sangat sayang pada sang kakak, sehingga sang pemuda sedikit tidak rela, ketika sang kakak _diambil_ oleh orang lain.

Kluk!

Itachi menyentil kening Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersentak kaget. "HEI!" teriaknya sembari mengelus keningnya.

"Jangan melamun," ujar Itachi. "Masih ada yang harus kau pikirkan selain kakakmu," lanjut Itachi.

" Yang harus aku pikirkan?" beo Kyuubi, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum penuh misteri. Ia membalikan badannya, melangkah pergi menuju pintu balkon. Sang pemuda pun terdiam sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya—menatap Kyuubi. "Besok, pada hari Minggu, aku tunggu dirimu di taman bermain," ujar Itachi dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Kita harus mengerjakan banyak hal besok. Bersiap-siaplah, banyak sekali _pekerjaan_ yang harus kita selesaikan di taman bermain tersebut. Jangan lupa membawa baju ganti karena _pekerjaan_ kita pun mengandalkan basah-basahan. Oh, jika mau, aku akan siapkan bekal untuk hari _bekerja_ pertama kita."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Kyuubi mematung. Be—bekerja? Pe—pekerjaan? Setahu Kyuubi, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki pekerjaan ketika sang ayah menyuruhnya menyingkir sementara waktu dari sisi sang kakak. La—lalu apa maksud perkataan Itachi? Sang pemuda membuka-tutup mulutnya, dan secara reflek mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali, bermaksud menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, Kyuu-Nii?" sapa Konan, dengan susah payah mendengar suara Kyuubi, ketika orang-orang di dekatnya sungguh berisik.

"Konan! Bisakah… kau mereservasikan butik, salon, dan tempat spa?" tanya Kyuubi, dengan raut wajah masih shock karena ucapan Itachi.

"Bu—butik? Salon? Spa? Untuk apa?" tanya Konan, tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya, Kyuubi yang malas mandi di hari Minggu itu meminta hal seperti ini. "Kau ingin bersolek?" Konan terkekeh usil.

"Aku?! Si Tampan?! Si Ganteng?! Si Keren? DIkatakan mau bersolek?!" Kyuubi tertawa. "Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya. "AKU AKAN BEKERJA! INGAT BEKERJA! DAN TENTU SAJA PASANGANKU DALAM BEKERJA HARUS BERSIH… DAN… DAN TAMPAN!" Kyuubi berteriak di depan speaker telepon, membuat Konan conge sejenak. "POKOKNYA KAU SIAPKAN SEMUA KARENA PARTNER KERJAKU AKAN AKU BUAT SEMENARIK MUNGKIN!"

"Eh, memang siapa teman ker—

Kyuubi menutup teleponnya, kebiasaan.

Iapun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Perlahan bibir Kyuubi pun bergerak. A—astaga.. Astaga… ia akan pergi ke taman bermain? Pergi dengan Itachi? Pergi berduaan? Yang benar saja! Jangan katakan ajakan Itachi tadi itu… Iapun berteriak girang sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "AKU AKAN KERJAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuubi, dengan sangat semangat dan meloncat-loncat sinting. "AKU AKAN _KERJA_ DENGAN ITACHI UCHIHAAAAA!" serunya, senang sendiri. "AAAAAGHHHHH! AKHIRNYA! SETELAH KYUUBI NAMIKAZE MENANTI BERBELAS-BELAS TAHUN SEMENJAK DILAHIRKAN DI DUNIA, IA AKAN KENCAAAANNNNN UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYAAA!" kali ini, Kyuubi tidak tahan mengungkapkan kejujuran. "AKU KENCAAANNNNNN!"

Ha-ah,

Ya, Tuhan…

Sadar, Kyuu… Sadar…

 **Tazmaniadevil**

Minato menatap laki-laki yang berlutut di hadapannya. Laki-laki tersebut terus meminta maaf pada dirinya, ketika Minato sama sekali tidak menggubris dirinya.

Melihat sikap Minato, membuat Kushina dan Hiashi hanya bisa menggeleng. Beginilah sikap Minato yang terkenal ramah itu. Minato akan menjadi sadis, jika seseorang yang disayangnya tersentuh. Bahkan, Minato tidak akan segan-segan melakukan tindakan menyeramkan untuk membalas orang yang telah meganggu keluarganya. Minato pun menatap bengis laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tunggal empuk, menenangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, apa kesalahanmu Danzo?" tanya Minato dengan suara dalam.

Danzo menatap takut Minato. Ia tidak menyangka bisa berurusan langsung dengan sang pemimpin klan Namikaze. Danzo tidak menyangka Minato akan turun tangan langsung untuk melindungi anaknya. Ya, Danzo yang berniat berhianat pada Naruto untuk kedua kalinya mengundang para wartawan, dan bekerja sama dengan pihak hotel untuk mempermalukan Naruto di dalam hotel sana. Ia akan mempublikasikan secara terang-terangan seperti apa kehidupan Naruto Namikaze dengan kekasihnya. Namun, sungguh sial nasib Danzo. Ternyata Papih Minato yang bersifat seperti rubah itu sejak awal memang selalu menjaga putra sulungnya, bahkan dari kebrengsekan anak buahnya.

Sial.

Aku tidak menyangka, dia berpura-pura bersikap tenang!

Danzo kesal pada Minato. Rencananya gagal untuk membalaskan dendam pada Naruto gagal total.

"Aku tahu, Minato-sama," ujar Danzo, menyerah. "Aku telah mengusik keluarga Anda," ujar Danzo.

Minato tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang selalu terlihat mengerikan jika dilihat oleh lawan-lawannya. "Jika begitu, bawa dia pergi!" perintah Minato pada anak buahnya sekaligus para petugas keamanan Keluarga Namikaze.

Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng di saat melihat sifat Minato. Entah apa yang ada di otak suaminya, sehingga sang suami membiarkan Naruto untuk terus berurusan dengan Danzo. Bahkan Minato memerintah Naruto untuk pergi ke Suna dan menyelesaikan masalah-masalah bersama Danzo. Memang berkat Naruto ke Suna, sang pemuda menjadi lebih tahu kondisi lapangan, dan bisa menilai seperti apa orang macam Danzo. Tetapi… memasukkan anak sendiri ke kandang hyena, bukankah keterlaluan?

"Jika kau tahu kejahatannya sejak awal, kenapa kau diam saja?" Kushina cemberut. Tidak suka dengan sikap suaminya yang selalu saja sembarangan. "Bahkan kau terlihat menyebalkan karena mengirim Naruto ke Suna untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang diperbuat oleh Danzo," gerutu Kushina. Tidak menyangka Minato hanya diam saja, ketika Naruto disibukkan dengan perusahaan yang memiliki 'permainan' dengan Danzo.

Minato menarik pinggang Kushina dengan lembut. Ia mendudukan Kushina di pahanya. "Sayang," Minato mengelus pipi istrinya. "Apa kau tidak percaya pada anak kita? Aku hanya memberikan kesempatan pada anak kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah kantor tanpa campur tangan diriku, sampai…," Minato menghela nafas. "Dia melakukan keputusan gila. Ia rela melakukan tindakan bahaya bagi perusahaan, dan menerima manusia macam Danzo hanya untuk mengikuti perasaannya."

Kushina menghela nafas. Ia tidak percaya Naruto yang biasanya selalu logis, berbuat senekad itu. Naruto telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Ha-ah, untung saja Minato menyadari tindak-tanduk Danzo, sehingga Minato dapat mencegah suruhan Danzo untuk meganggu anak sulungnya di dalam hotel sana. Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Minato. Ia memainkan kancing pakaian Minato.

"Ehem!" seseorang membersihkan tenggorokan, mengintruksi kemesraan Kushina dan Minato, dan menganggap dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Sudah tua juga. Masih saja tidak sadar diri.

Wajah Kushina merah padam. Ia akan berdiri, ketika Minato menahannya. "Maaf Hiashi. Aku lupa kau ada di ruang bacaku," ujar Minato dengan cengiran menyebalkan.

Hiashi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Pestanya akan berantakan jika sang pemeran utama tidak ada!"

Minato menatap Hiashi, dan tersenyum kecil. "Maaf—

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah Minato. Ia berhenti berbincang-bincang sejenak.

Iruka membuka pintu, dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Minato. Ia membungkuk hormat. "Namikaze-sama, ada seorang tamu yang meminta untuk bertemu dengan pihak Perusahaan. Ia mengatakan, jika pertemuannya akan membahas penemuan salah satu anak mereka yang telah dipatenkan, dan diinginkan oleh perusahaan kita, dan perusahaan besar lainnya," ujar Iruka, membicarakan seseorang yang hadir di tengah-tengah pesta untuk Naruto.

Minato meminta istrinya untuk berdiri. "Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku saja yang mengurus semuanya," Minato merapihkan jasnya. Ia tahu jika perbincangan ini akan sangat penting, dan tidak bisa sembarang orang yang menghadirinya karena ini menyangkut perkembangan perusahaannya. Minato pun akan pergi keluar ruangan sembari megandeng Kushina, ketika dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, iya!" Minato memiliki ide. "Tugasmu sekarang hubungi si penemu, dan mengatur jadwal agar pihak kita bisa melakukan penglobby-an dengannya," ujar Minato pada Iruka. Ia harus memenangkan pertarungan ini dibandingkan perusahaan lain. Ya, semua perusahaan tahu, penemuan orang ini akan membawa perusahaan tersebut ke arah sangat baik, siapapun pemegang tendernya.

"Masalah itu…," Iruka menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, gugup. "Orang yang sedang Anda bicarakan dan minta dipertemukan, sedang berpelukan dengan Naruto-bocchama atau lebih parahnya… berciuman," ujar Iruka dengan tawa hambar.

Seluruh orang di tempat itu mematung. Se—sedang berpelukan dengan Naruto? Jika begitu… orang tersebut kemungkinan besar adalah Sasuke Uchiha? Semua mata menatap ke arah Iruka, sebelum mereka melihat ke arah Minato. Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu ingin tahu apa yang akan Minato lakukan dan ekspresikan. Namun, tidak ada ekspresi yang lain, selain wajah sedih Minato.

Hiashi menepuk pundak Minato. "Selamat, kau telah menjalankan tugasmu sebagai sahabat yang baik bagi Fugaku, Minato," ujar Hiashi, ketika Minato tetap terdiam. "Aku pergi dulu, Sobat."

Hiashi menghela nafas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar baca Minato. Mau bagaimanapun, dia masih memiliki tugas untuk menenangkan atau… meminta para tamu undangan itu pulang, ketika tidak ada pemeran utamanya di dalam pesta ini.

Kushina menatap suaminya. Tidak menyangka jika suaminya akan berhasil membuat Sasuke keluar dari zona amannya, dan bekerja keras untuk meraih apa yang tidak bisa diraih oleh orang lain. "Walau aku sempat tidak yakin, dan merasa kau hanya akan menyiksanya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka caramu untuk menekan Sasuke Uchiha dengan memakai Naruto ternyata sungguh ampuh," Kushina mengelus pundak suaminya. "Tadinya, aku sempat ragu, jika kau memang ingin membantu sahabatmu. Terlebih di saat kau mengundang Hiashi dan anaknya ke dalam permainanmu untuk membuat Naruto bimbang, dan semakin menyudutkan Sasuke," Kushina memeluk Minato. "Sekarang, mungkin kau bisa bersyukur Minato karena sahabatmu di atas sana pasti akan tersenyum, berbahagia… karena anak-anaknya dititipkan pada orang yang tepat."

"Masih belum," ujar Minato, mencegah Kushina untuk bersyukur terlebih dahulu.

"Ehhh?" Kushina tidak mengerti ucapan Minato. Ia mengurai pelukannya.

"Masih ada satu misi lagi yang harus aku lakukan," bisik Minato. "Masih ada satu orang lagi yang tidak ingin keluar dari zona aman karena…," Minato menghela nafas. "Dia dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Kyuubi."

Kushina menatap heran Minato, semakin tidak mengerti. "I—Itachi, maksudmu? Bukankah dia terlihat tidak menyukai Kyuubi? Bahkan dia terlihat tertekan di dalam perusahaan?"

"Sebelum mengatakan itu, sebaiknya kau pastikan terlebih pada perusahaan-perusahaan yang Itachi datangi, apa alasannya dia yang sangat berbakat itu tidak diterima oleh perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut," ujar Minato sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Bukan karena Naruto, maupun diriku, apalagi Kyuubi. Ia tidak diterima oleh perusahaan karena…," Minato megantung ucapannya.

Ha-ah, Minato tahu…

Berurusan dengan si Sulung Uchiha lebih parah dari Sasuke…

Selain Kyuubi yang sulit dibaca perangainya…

Itachi pun lebih absurb, tidak terbaca dari Kyuubi!

.

.

" _Jadi, apa alasanmu untuk melamar ke perusahaan kami?" tanya sang pewawancara._

 _Itachi tersenyum sangat manis. Terlalu manis, hingga wajah sang pewawancara berwajah merah—berpikir dirinya akan diabetes. "Aku mencari sosok rubah merah rupawan lainnya di tempat ini. Apakah ada? Jika tidak ada, tolong jangan masukkan aku ke tempat ini," tanya Itachi, tanpa berpikir panjang._

 _Seluruh mata saling bertatapan, bingung dengan jawaban Itachi yang sangat sinting bin percaya diri, bisa mencari sosok rubah lain yang bossy dan bisa memerintah dirinya dengan gerakan-gerakan seksi._

 _Oh, My God!_

 _Sebenarnya, kau ini niat dalam melamar pekerjaan tidak, Itachi?_

 _Dasar sinting!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terkadang orang tua yang sayang pada anaknya, bukanlah orang tua yang memberikan segalanya pada sang anak, sebagai hadiah terbaik…

Melainkan…

Memberikan sang anak keberanian untuk keluar dari zona aman, dan mencari keberhasilan yang hanya dimiliki oleh anak itu sendiri…

Sehingga dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya…

 **End Omake**


End file.
